Double or Nothing
by GrimmSisters
Summary: Bets are on! Inuyasha isn't protecting Kagome anymore! Sesshomaru is being nice to Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku are having fun watching it all. Shippo and Rin are clueless.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Just plot and eventual OCs.

**Prologue**

The winds blew a bit harshly, disrupting the tranquil leaves. Winter was fast approaching. Kagome pushed the hair out of her face as she slowly walked the worn path. The path she had traveled for the past three years hunting shards. It was over now. All the shards had been found and the real Naraku was no more. What was even better was the jewel was put back in her body to lay dormant once again.

Kagome put her right hand over her heart in remembrance. A soft sigh escaped her now full lips. She shook her head to wipe the memories away. Her feet took her closer to her destination. No. She refused to cry. It was over, and she was going to go home now. Forever.

_Inuyasha chose Kikyo…and I'm happy for him, but I don't have a reason really to stay here anymore._

"I have to move on with my life now….without him…" she whispered to herself, her words carrying on the wind.

She came to the clearing where her future was. The well seemed to glow, welcoming her back. The magic was fading though. She knew that once she crossed, she would never be able to come back.

Kagome stood in front of the well looking down into the dark depths. A single tear fell from her eye as a small smile appeared on her features. She turned her head from the darkness of the well to the starry night above her. Another tear fell from her eye. Her smile was big now, and genuine.

"I am happy for you Inuyasha. Even if it is not with me, and it still makes me happy." She said as she wiped her tears away, but the smile remained.

Before she jumped, a rough hand gripped her wrist. She was yanked off the lip of the well. It was so sudden she had no time to scream. Kagome saw her life flash before her eyes. The hand released her wrist. Her big over stuffed backpack sent her toppling backwards. She was knocked out of her memories as her butt hit cold grass.

"Ouch!" Kagome whined as she stood up wiping her backside of dirt and leaves. She took off the backpack and whirled around to face her fate. A scowl marred her perfect complexion. Murder passed behind her cinnamon eyes as she stared at the attacker. The assailant was oblivious of his doom.

"Oi! Where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome was absolutely livid. She clenched her hands into fists at her sides, hackles raised. "I'm going home Inuyasha." She bit out to him between clenched teeth.

"Oh, be back in the morning. Sango will be mad if you aren't." Inuyasha turned to head back to his hut, with his newly made mate. Kagome's anger seeped away with a gust of air. She shook her head at him. The clueless hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I'm not coming back. The well will only work once more. I'm returning where I belong." Kagome fought the tears back. She had better control then this.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Reality biting him square on his ass. The selfish half demon's mind was racing. His best friend was leaving for good. His Kagome was not going to be coming back at all.

_NO! She can't leave! Sango and Shippo need her! I…I still need her here…with me…my one true friend…what can I do?_

Kagome had shouldered her pack once more. She walked back to the well's edge as his voice broke her concentration once again from jumping. She didn't turn around though. She was happy for him. She wasn't going to show him her tears. Not anymore.

"Kagome, don't go. Shippo needs you. Sango too. I..I…." Inuyasha's voice was just above a whisper. His grayish bangs covered his eyes from view, hiding his own watery eyes from her. His hands made fists at his side. Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder at him. A watery gaze with matching smile.

"They'll be fine Inuyasha. Sango has Miroku, and she said she was going to raise Shippo. You have Kikyo now…" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Damn it Kagome, stay with us!" he growled out.

"Why stay Inuyasha when there isn't anything here for me! I'm not from this time. I don't belong here at all." Kagome snapped back. "I'd rather be married to Sesshomaru then stay and watch everyone be happy… when I'm not." She breathed airily as she turned her head once more to the beckoning well. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Inuyasha had heard her below normal declaration. He was stunned, but it got the wheels in his mind going. (Watch out world!) He formed a plan. Kagome's foot was hanging over the edge when he stunned her once again.

"Two weeks! Give me two weeks to prove that there is something for you here. With us." Inuyasha declared to her back. His eyes were stern with just a dash of mischief.

Kagome turned around. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She was eighteen now. She wasn't as flat as she used to be, so it was still kind of awkward, but old habits die hard. She gave him her best glare. He inwardly cringed back. He wasn't going to be swayed. He was determined to get her to stay.

"And if you can't, I get to go back to my own time?" she raised an eyebrow to go with her stare.

"Yeah. IF I can't find a reason for you to stay here in this time within two weeks, you get to go home." He gulped hoping her competitive nature kicked in.

"You got yourself a bet Inuyasha." She put her hands on her hips. She was going to win this one. She just knew it.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was ready to give her another round of excuses when her answer came to his ears. It showed on his face. Kagome chuckled at him. She just couldn't stay mad at him. She hopped down from the well and strode over to him.

"I said, you're on dog boy!" Kagome gave him one of her brightest smiles. The dog comment didn't faze him as her smiles did. She held out her right hand to shake on it. Inuyasha looked at her, then at her hand warily. Exasperated already, Kagome grabbed his right hand and showed him what a handshake was. Kagome went back to her stance with her arms crossed over her chest.

"If I remember correctly Sango and Miroku will be getting married in two weeks. Well, that means the day of the wedding, everything will be decided." Kagome beamed as she clapped her hands in merriment. Inuyasha was going to head back with Kagome when he got whiff of something very familiar. Inuyasha stopped. Kagome stopped a little ahead of him sensing that he wasn't moving. She turned around in time to see him dash off to the left.

"Inuyasha?" puzzlement evident in her tone.

Frustrated beyond words she followed after him, hoping he wasn't going to get into trouble again before she won the bet.

Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga in time to parry an attack. Sesshomaru didn't waste any time. His second attack came in blinding force. Inuyasha went flying into a tree. He got up huffing and mad now. Sesshomaru just smirked at him. It was so easy to taunt the half breed. He was useless, save sparse amusement. He lunged with Toukijin aiming for his throat. Inuyasha readied for it this time. Blocked again. Undaunted Sesshomaru came at him again smirking.

"No pretty Miko to save you now little brother." He swung the sword only to miss as Inuyasha dodged. Some of the forest trees fell, cut clean into stumps.

The statement caught his attention. Some how he knew how to get Kagome to stay here now. It made his gut churn, but he was going to do it. He was going to play cupid for the two. Of course, he could not tell them. Inuyasha made a move to jump and slice per normal Inuyasha fashion, when one word made it all come crashing down around him. More like he crashed into it.

"Sit!" Kagome hollered. She stomped to the edge of the crater that was the shape of her friend. "You forgot Inuyasha that Sesshomaru helped us kill Naraku. That makes him as welcome here as you are. Got it!" Her words echoing down into the pit. She heard a yermph, and was satisfied. Inuyasha made no move to get up. Kagome nodded and stood up facing Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you here?" she asked as cheerily as she could, trying to not notice the obvious signs of fighting.

Sesshomaru looked at her in the eyes, back to Inuyasha's indent, back to her. Kagome fidgeted a bit under his gaze. He took in the woman that stood there. He compared her to her former school girl form. He nodded his head slightly approving the sight. He'd never admit it to anyone however. That meant death. More death if you even asked.

"Hnn." He stood up from a fighting stance he was still in. He moved to stand in front of Inuyasha's hole.

"I will be back again, half-breed." He turned his molten pools on Kagome. With a slight nod of his head he bid her farewell. "Miko." Before he vanished in a blurry gust, Kagome called out to him. A plan set in motion.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I have a moment of your time…alone?" She ignored Inuyasha's slight protest. Not his usual anger, but she wanted to get this done with. She stepped around the indent. She stood in front of Sesshomaru waiting for a reply. He just nodded affirmation. He started to walk off into the near by woods, just to the right of the path. Kagome followed. Her stomach was in knots. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but it was for Inuyasha, so she would gladly do anything.

Sesshomaru stopped just out of Inuyasha's hearing range and sat underneath what was known as the God Tree. Kagome found it kind of ironic, but kept the thought to herself. She shook her raven locks, freeing the tresses to play in the wind.

Sesshomaru sat watching her. She was a puzzle. This miko intrigued him to a fault. He was curious as to what she had to speak to him about. Her silence was a bit a nerving him.

"What is it you want girl?" he snapped.

Kagome jumped, being knocked from her thoughts. She was trying to get the wording to her question. Now it was all washed away by his deep baritone. She nibbled on her lower lip in frustration. She closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lungs as she found her back bone.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have a little…wager…I'd like to offer you." Her tone came out broken and rushed. He caught it though.

A delicate ivory eyebrow went up towards his long bangs. She was intriguing him even more now. _Wager? What does this slip of a woman have that I, Sesshomaru, would want or need? I am, however…curious…_

"What is it that you propose." It came out bland and demanding. Kagome wondered how on Earth he could do that with his voice. She'd ask him another time. If she had another time. _ Here goes nothing…sorry Inuyasha…this is for your sake…_

"I bet you that you can't be nice to Inuyasha for two weeks."

Sesshomaru scoffed at her openly. A rare sight in of it self. He stood up and leaned against the tree. He folded his arms across his chest glaring at her good and hard. Dusk yellow orbs bore into her round candy colored eyes. Kagome stood her ground. She wasn't going to pass this chance up. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Staring straight back at him with her inner fire lighting her pearlesent jewels to a bright cyan tone.

"What could you possibly have for me to make such a wager woman?"

"I bet you that if you are nice to Inuyasha for two weeks, I'll give you Tetsaiga." She unwavered. Her voice held, but inside she felt sick.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement. They just stared at each other as the minutes dripped by. Kagome went on to finish what she had to say.

"If you can not be nice for two whole weeks, you will never bother Inuyasha again for the sword." She knew it was impossible for Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, to be nice to his half brother. Kagome was going to win this bet too. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to stand in front of her.

"You are willing to make this wager without that half breed's consent?"

She felt his breath brush past her cheeks as he looked down on her. She kept her gaze straight at him. Nothing was going to move her from this. Mountains would stand and dance before she gave up.

"Yes I am. Do we have a deal my Lord?" it was her turn to sound icy and demanding. Sesshomaru smirked at the show of bravery this girl had. She would be the only one to get away with it too.

"I accept your wager, Miko Kagome." He nodded his head and turned to walk away when she stopped him once more. Her audacity taking him off guard once more.

"Kagome, just Kagome. Kikyo is a miko, and I am just me."

He didn't say anything to this. He turned his head slightly over his right shoulder and nodded his head. She took it as a yes. She smiled at him. He walked away and disappeared.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her emotions were mixed when it came to the demon Lord. She moved a piece of stray hair back behind her ear again as the wind was picking up. She walked back to Inuyasha.

It was getting close to midnight. Inuyasha had crawled out of his hole. He sat on the edge of the well. Kagome found it slightly odd he hadn't come looking for her. She was gone a long time. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She had to keep her wits about her for the next two weeks. Sango and Miroku's wedding day was going to be life changing indeed.

Inuyasha was very happy that she was still here. His best friend was going to stay here. Two weeks. He had that long to get Kagome and Sesshomaru to fall for each other. It seemed like a lot of time, but he knew it wasn't. For tonight, he was going to go back to his hut for some rest. They headed back to the village in a companionable silence.

AN: This is a solo project of Lady Shard. Read and Review.


	2. Crazy 8's

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do however own a lot of merchandise.

**Day 1:**

_**Crazy 8's**_

Kagome woke to a ray of pale sun light hitting her in the face. She got up off the futon Keade let her borrow for her stay. Inuyasha wanted her to stay with him in his hut. She said she'd be a lot more comfortable with Keade. He let it go after being sat a couple of times.

She stretched out, feeling her spine line up. She looked around the already empty house. Kagome got up, made her bed, and grabbed her supplies she still had in her big yellow pack. Stepping outside, she was assaulted by a ball of red fluff. She grinned ear to ear. Kagome also got one in return.

"Kagome! You stayed!" Shippo exclaimed cheerfully as he hugged her tight.

"Good morning to you too, Shippo." She ruffled his hair and set him on her shoulder.

"Where is everyone?"

"Inuyasha went out somewhere with Miroku, and Kikyo is with Keade in the garden. Sango is around here too, but I don't know where." He puffed out his little chest with pride as he answered her question.

"Thank you Shippo. That was very helpful. Why don't you go help Keade with her garden?" She turned her head to give him a smile. He nodded and jumped off her shoulder to do just that.

Kagome shook her onyx tresses. It was a bright morning. Every color and smell seemed to be enhanced by the sun's rays. She took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

_The air here is still so clean. I'll miss this place. Inuyasha better hold to this deal. _

Kagome let out a sad sigh. She started to walk to the stream for a very cold, very quick bath. Birds sang in greeting to her as she walked to the river. She heard splashing up ahead and was a bit worried. She ducked behind a bush at the edge of the forest. Kagome peaked over the edge to see Sango already in the water bathing. She let out a breath of relief. Kagome watched as Sango stiffened and ducked down further in the ice water.

"Miroku, if that is you…so help me…." Sango screamed as loud as she could. She was preparing to throw a huge rock. Kagome knew what was to come. She quickly dodged around the bush as a rock crashed in the middle of it.

"Sango-chan! It's just me." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head, the other holding the supplies. She walked to the waters edge, and set down her stuff. Sango let out a little laugh.

"Sorry Kagome-chan, I thought you were the letch." Sango gave her a smile as she sat back down in the water. She wasn't fazed by the cold. Kagome stood up and took off her clothes and stuck a toe in the water. Her spine went ridged, and her teeth clenched together. Sango looked at her strangely.

"H..how can you b..be so calm in this ice c..cold water?" Kagome chattered out. Sango put a hand over her mouth to cover the smile that was still there.

"I've been training all morning. This is very refreshing after the strenuous workout." The mirth was evident in her tone.

Kagome just stood there stalk still. She was contemplating whether or not to actually take a bath. Without warning it was decided for her. In a flash, Sango had grabbed her by the hand, and pulled Kagome all the way in the water. When Kagome surfaced she was met with a stern look on Sango's face. She knew that face. On instinct both girls hid further under the water to cover themselves. Neither one breathed.

They were both looking at the bush where Kagome had come from. Kagome held her breath as Sango lobbed another huge rock at the bush. A loud thump could be heard. Nothing came afterwards. The girls didn't want to get out to check. They were in the middle of the water far from the bank with their gear. Loud shouting was coming closer to the stream. The girls were up to their noses in the water.

"Miroku! Where are you!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped through the forest heading towards water.

He took a sniff of the air. He picked up Kagome and Sango's scents right away. A growl came from his chest. He found the pervert without even having to pick out his scent. Inuyasha landed just beyond sight of the girls. By a near by bush were purple and black cloth. Another growl came from his chest. He was highly irritated now.

"Miroku! I can't turn my back on you for two minutes! Come'n you bastard!" Inuyasha hollered at the unconscious monk. He hoisted him over his shoulder and took off back to the village. He knew that the girls would want privacy. Plus he didn't feel like being sat.

Both girls stood up in the water. Kagome forgot about the cold as she broke out in laughter. Sango soon joined her. They clutched their stomachs with joy. They soon stopped. Sango sat back down in the water to finish her bath. Kagome followed her example. Kagome looked over to Sango trying to think of what to tell her.

_Should I tell her about the bet? I can't tell her about the one with Sesshomaru. Would she take it bad or good? Ohh…I wish I knew what to do…_

Sango looked over to Kagome. A number of different emotions played across her features. The most prominent being confusion. After traveling with her adoptive sister, she knew something was bothering her. She was just having a hard time voicing it. Sango shook her head, wet burnt sienna locks sticking to her cheeks.

"Kagome, I know something is on your mind. You can tell me. We've traveled together for along time now. I believe you can trust me." Sango gave her a smile that reached her eyes.

Kagome spun her head to the side to look at Sango. Her thoughts disrupted by Sango's soft but stern voice. She'd have to ask her how she could do that so well. She shook her head. She gave Sango the same smile as she swept her hair up into a wet tangled ponytail. Kagome got a serious look on her face as she came to terms with her decision.

"Sango, you know I trust you with my life. I just don't know how to put my thoughts into words." Kagome sighed and sank deeper into the water.

"So, just blurt it out. It helps to get things out, then to keep them in." Sango motioned for them to get out of the water. Kagome nodded. Each dried off. As they were getting dressed Kagome hit her with it.

"I made a bet with Inuyasha last night." Kagome said as she was putting on her shirt.

"What kind of bet is this that has you so troubled?" Sango put her hair back as she normally does when wearing her kimono.

She turned towards Kagome. Kagome was gathering her things. Kagome didn't want to go back yet. She sat on a near by rock, her supplies at her feet. Sango followed her lead and sat on the ground in front of her.

Sango was a bit worried about Kagome. A simple bet wouldn't have troubled her so deeply. She waited for her best friend to tell her in her own time. Kagome sighed and looked up from her shampoo bottle that had some how captured a lot of her attention. She looked right into Sango's patient eyes.

"I bet Inuyasha, that in two weeks he had to find a reason for me to stay here in this time. If he doesn't I go back to my time and seal the well." Kagome got out in one breath. She took another deep breath and held it in, waiting for Sango's reaction.

Sango was a little shocked. Her milk chocolate eyes grew big. Words failed her. She knew Kagome was waiting for a reply. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anything to say. She opened and closed her mouth, and repeated the action again.

Kagome fidgeted on the rock. Her bar of soap seemed interesting now. All those blue swirls mixed with white. Sango's voice broke her examination of her cleansing bar.

"Well, I really have no idea what to say to that. One thing does bother me, however." Sango put a finger to her lips thinking. Kagome just waited for her to continue.

"How did you two come to make this bet, and why was the bet made to begin with?" Sango questioned with her 'I asked you a question, better answer me' face.

Kagome let out the breath she was holding for the third time. Closing her eyes, she retold all the events of last night. She left out the part of talking to Sesshomaru though. She did not feel like trying to explain that one. Sango listened with baited breath. When Kagome finished her story, Sango just smiled at her. Kagome was relieved to see it.

"That's it? I thought it would be something major." Sango giggled at her friend's nervousness.

"Yeah. Seems foolish huh?" Kagome giggled right back.

Both girls stood up and headed back to the village. They were talking about nothing in particular. The sun was drying their hair as they went. Unbeknownst to them, Inuyasha had told the same thing to Miroku..

Kagome was assaulted by the same red blur as she reached the top of the hill above the village. She grinned at the kitsune pup. She ruffled his hair in a show of her affection. He looked up to her, a devilish smirk showing one fang. Sango shared the same grin watching the two. It turned to all out laughter of all three at the yell that rang out across the rice fields.

"SHIPPO! GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome tried to be mad at the little fox, but couldn't. Memories of her first meeting of the furry bundle, made her chuckle. Sango just shook her head as she walked away. She turned back to wave at Kagome and Shippo.

"You will come to my hut tonight for supper?" Sango called back to Kagome in hopes of getting a yes.

"Of course Sango! I'll be there!" Kagome shouted back to her while waving.

Sango nodded and left the two alone. Kagome turned back to the fox child now sitting on her shoulder.

"Shippo, what did you do to Inuyasha?" She tried to suppress a snort, and failed.

"I uhh…uhh, nothing much…" he nervously scratched the back of his head, trying to hide behind his innocence. Kagome just gave him 'the look'. He sighed and jumped off her shoulder heading towards the yelling hanyou.

"I'll just go see what he wants!" He called back to her as he dashed off.

Kagome let out a chortle at all the antics that she came to love so dear. She looked up to the trees that surrounded the little hamlet. The wind danced through the leaves in a playful chase. Birds flittered about amongst the branches preparing for the on coming colder weather. The small woodland creatures fought with them for the nuts that had fallen to the ground.

The whole scene of it all made Kagome wonder if she had the courage now to leave. It still hurt her to know that Kikyo was with Inuyasha. She had to remember that there was Shippo, Sango and Miroku to worry about too. She was ready to leave last night without as much as a word to them. Guilt built up in her stomach.

_Can I honestly stay here and watch Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku move on with their lives? Why doesn't it make me as happy as it is supposed to? _

Kagome wiped away a tear that had fallen down her pale cheek without her knowing. Her gaze fell from the trees and the freeness of the wilderness. She watched the men in the fields, harvesting the last of the rice that was to last the families till the end of winter. Women were watching the children playing, doing laundry, and preparing lunch. Another tear fell. She didn't bother to wipe it away. They started to flow of their own will.

Kagome sat down on the soft grass and leaves on the hill. Looking down on it all, brought the reality of last night crashing down on her shoulders. Once again a burden had fallen on them. A cross she had to bear on her own once again. She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. Placing her face down in the cocoon she made for herself; she wept. All the emotions she had pent up inside, came out with every tear.

Kagome was overwhelmed in her sorrow. She didn't feel the presence of a demon behind her, or a small human. A little hand touched her head. Kagome jumped up in fright. Her breathing was haggard as she looked around her not seeing the little person at her feet. Finally her eyes fell on the little girl and knew who it was. She wiped her eyes and smiled down at Rin.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said as she sat back down in front of the little girl.

Rin beamed ear to ear. "Rin is happy to see Lady Kagome again." Rin pounced into Kagome's lap.

Both girls laughed and hugged each other. Kagome still didn't feel the presence of the taiyoukai. All her worries were swept away with Rin's smile.

"Rin, Shippo will be so happy to see you! He's been lonely."

"Yay! Rin wants to play with Shippo too!" she clapped her little hands together, jumping up and down.

It was at this point Sesshomaru stepped out of the shade of the trees behind her. Kagome sensed him this time. She wasn't scared anymore of him. Since the fight with Naraku, she came to respect the lord. As a fighter and as a man. She knew he was handsome, but her heart still yearned for Inuyasha. That was dying day by day. The more she saw him with _her_; it took a piece of her heart.

Sesshomaru watched the priestess closely. She was crying when they arrived. Now she was happy and playing with Rin as if nothing was wrong. He skillfully raised an eyebrow and the strangeness of it. Kagome was a definite enigma. During the next two weeks, he was going to find out what makes her act like this. He wasn't going to ask Inuyasha. He may have to be nice to him, but he wasn't going to bond with him at all. Sesshomaru was getting bored quickly.

"Rin, Miko."

With just that one statement both heads turned towards him. It mentally stopped him for one second. Both of them looked so much a like it threw him off. It was the smiles that they had. They were both so full of life and joy. His mask never faltered.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I was just happy to see Rin." Kagome stood up.

"Rin wants to see Shippo-chan now, please." Rin grabbed her hand, tugging lightly.

"Is it alright if she comes with me to the village?" Kagome asked, looking him right in the eye.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He said as he turned around to leave. Her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I have another question if I may?" Kagome implored him. He didn't turn around, but she knew he was listening.

"The Fall Festival is in two days. Will Rin and you attend?"

He nodded his head and was gone. Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled taking her hand. They both ran back to the village at top speed. Shippo was so happy to see Rin. The two of them took off to the fields to play after lunch. Kagome skirted around questions from the troupe. Inuyasha on the other hand saw an opportunity. He had ideas for the coming days ahead.

Kagome found the children later on in the same field. Each putting flower crowns on each other. She smiled at the scene. The sun was setting. The sky was sprayed with reds, pinks and golds. She walked over to them. Kagome was quickly assaulted by two small children laughing. Each chibi put a flower crown on her head. Kagome stood up and wiped the dirt from her black capris.

"Cone on you two. Time for us to head back. Sango will be angry if we are late for dinner."

"Okay!" both of them yelled as one. They took each others hand and ran ahead of her.

Kagome was so happy at this very moment. Seeing such life in two so small could do that to her. She followed them back to Sango's hut. Sango was cooking over the fire. Fried fish and rice filled the air. Kagome's stomach growled on impulse. She looked sheepishly at Sango. Sango looked at her and just gestured for her to sit down. A simple nod and a smile was all that Kagome needed to be persuaded to. Everyone was served and began to eat in peace. A question was nagging at Kagome. She saw Sesshomaru and Rin together. No sign of that annoying toad.

"Rin, where was Jaken? I didn't see him with you or Sesshomaru today." Kagome looked at the girl for a response. Rin swallowed the last of her rice. She looked up to Kagome with her toothless grin.

"Jaken was with Ah-Un at Sesshomaru-sama's camp. He was happy to be rid of Rin." She said unfazed by her statement.

"Thank you Rin-chan."

The small group finished their meal in silence. After awhile the children had fallen asleep on Kagome's lap. Sango and Kagome were talking about plans for her up coming wedding to Miroku. Kagome began to nod off. Sango shook her head at the sight.

_She'll make a great mother one day. I wonder how Inuyasha is going to get her to stay here. I am going to find out what it is. _

Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome. Without waking the children she woke Kagome up with a slight shake. Neither one said a word. Kagome took Rin, and Sango grabbed Shippo. They both carried them to Sango's futon for the night. Kagome gave Sango a hug and left to go back to Keade's.

Kagome's bed was already made. She turned her head to the left and saw the old miko already asleep. She yawned and pulled out her PJs. After dressing for the night, she climbed into bed. Sleep took her as soon as her head hit her pillow.

AN: Read and Review please. (gives big puppy dog eyes)


	3. Canasta

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, and the hot spring. There is always a hot spring….

**Day 2:**

_Canasta_

Kagome was awoke by Shippo and Rin pouncing on her stomach. With a groan, she rolled out of her bed. She promised them she'd make them breakfast after she got dressed. Both children gleefully left the hut. Kagome sighed loudly.

_There goes my bath for today. Oh well, I think I still have some cup ramen in my bag._

Kagome quickly put on a light pink colored skirt and matching light weight sweater. She still refused to wear the clothes of this era. Well, the ones Kikyo and Keade tried to get her to wear. She put on the knee high socks that she kept from her old uniform, along with the matching brown shoes.

Going over to her bag near the back of the worn home, she rummaged through it for what seemed hours, finally finding the ramen. There was only two. Just enough for the children. Kagome just had to keep it from Inuyasha. The fire was stoked, and ramen was soon boiling. Before she was even able to call for the kids, Inuyasha came rushing in through the door. Kagome rolled her eyes. This was already going to be a stressful day. She could feel it in her bones. Inuyasha sat near the fire. His mouth already watering from the smell.

"Inuyasha, this is for Shippo and Rin." She admonished the half dog demon, waving the wooden spoon at him.

"Keh. They can share one." He 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha…" her voice turned deadly.

Inuyasha backed away from the fire in defeat. He didn't like being sat so early in the morning. The ramen smelled good. His nostrils flared as the seasoning was added. Kagome stirred the mixture. She kept her cerulean irises on him the whole time. The dreaded word just itching on the tip of her tongue.

Shippo and Rin bounded into the domicile just as the ramen were done. Inuyasha was even more put out. The chibis laughed and sat down waiting for their food. Kagome gave it to them. Inuyasha just glared at them. In turn Kagome did the same to him.

"Keh!" he grumped.

Inuyasha stormed out of the dwelling. Kagome let out her breath. She sat down next to Rin. She pulled out her brush and started to go to work on Rin's hair. After putting it in the usual style, the three of them left.

Outside it was brisk. The wind blew a little harder today. Kagome pushed her hair out of her face. The sun was hidden behind the clouds. Everything seemed dull to her. She loved the sun. It was still breath-taking here, but it was more alive with the sun coloring it all.

Shippo and Rin dragged her to the field they were in yesterday. Kagome laughed. All her stress went with the breeze. After a quick game of tag, they collapsed amongst the autumn flowers. Gasping for air, all three sat up and started in on the unsuspecting flora. Crowns and necklaces adorned each of them. It was in the middle of Ring-Around-The-Rosy, Kagome felt it.

_Oh no! Not now! Where is Inuyasha! Does he sense it too!_

Kagome's mind raced. It was heading straight for them. Instincts kicked in. Kagome grabbed both children, throwing herself over them. A shield of lavender and fuchsia incandescent power was erected just in time. Two large scythe long appendages were hammering away. Kagome turned her head to see what it was. She sucked in air. It was huge.

The praying mantis youkai was trying to get to them. To her. She screamed for Inuyasha with every fiber of her being. It drove the huge insect to pound harder at the shield. She wasn't going to hold out much more. If she lowered the shield and tried to fight, the children would be unprotected. There weren't too many options left to her. The bug roared with might. With one swing her shield was no more.

Its mandibles clattered telling Kagome to give up the jewel. The children were shaking with fright. She just shook her head 'no' putting herself between it and them. It swung down at her with one of its arms aimed for her heart where the jewel lay quiet. She threw up her left hand with the same light. She shut her eyes hoping that it was enough. The blow never happened. Kagome cracked one eye open then the other at what she saw. Sesshomaru was slicing the thing into pieces. Rin squealed with glee, and Shippo cheered. A sigh of relief left Kagome's soft pink lips.

"Shippo, Rin, run back to the village." She commanded the little ones. They nodded and ran off at top speed.

Kagome went to join Sesshomaru after he was done fighting the demon. He swung his sword to wipe off the sticky green goop. It was put into its usual spot. Walking halfway to meet her, Sesshomaru watched her walk to him. There was something about her that clicked within. He wasn't sure what it was. Her hair was whipping in the wind about her. The paleness of the pink number she had on making her look as if she was an angel. Heaven meeting Hell. Some how the thought made that knot in his stomach flip.

_What is this…what is she doing to me? She is human. Nothing special…_

Kagome gave him her signature smile. The knot was now doing summersaults. Sesshomaru inwardly shook his head of all the feelings. Denying to himself that he was interested in a human woman. That almost made him scoff out loud. When she spoke to him, all his efforts were in vein.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." The grin never left her mouth.

"Where is the idiot half-breed?" he bit out.

A frown replaced the wide smile. Anger was an amazing emotion. Its able to remove all previous emotions in a blink of the eye. At the mention of the absent half demon made her blood boil.

"I have no idea. When I see him, I'll find out." The rage consumed her eyes. Melting her chocolate brown to almost burgundy in hue. Sesshomaru admitted that she was very striking heated.

On cue, said person landed to the side of them. Both heads turned towards him. Sesshomaru's was indifferent, but inside he was lighting him on fire. Kagome was incensed. Her eyes burned him on the spot. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back. He wasn't going to tell them he was here the whole time watching. That would add fuel to the fire. Plus it would ruin his plans to win the bet.

Inuyasha had watched his brother's face the entire time Kagome was walking to him. Something was behind his eyes. Inuyasha wasn't completely stupid. Rash yes, but not stupid. He had done a good thing by staying out of the fray. Inuyasha would endure being put in the ground to win this. Kagome was going to be here one way or another.

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" her voice echoed across the field. Sesshomaru bristled. It was that loud.

Inuyasha met his best friend, Dirt. Six feet of dirt to be exact. He put up no protest though. He knew it was coming. Kagome arched an eyebrow. It wasn't like Inuyasha not to be cursing for being sat. Shaking her head she turned back to Sesshomaru. He was smirking down at the hanyou. Her mood did a 180 degree turn. Kagome beamed back up at him. Sesshomaru focused on her again.

"Sesshomaru, are you taking Rin now?"

"No." With that he headed in the direction the children went.

Kagome was a bit stunned by this action. Thoughts of their wager came back to her. It was the only reason he'd be here. Some how that made her feel bad. She didn't know why. They weren't close. They were allies now, but that doesn't constitute this emotion. Shaking her head, she walked in the same direction. Inuyasha forgotten.

Kagome invited Sesshomaru to lunch in Keade's hut. The old miko knew he had helped with the destruction of Naraku, so no complaints were made. Rin sat happily next to him chatting with Shippo. Sesshomaru watched all that transpired in the little hut.

Kagome was making lunch with the one named Kikyo. Kagome seemed on edge around the priestess. Another thing to ponder. His eyes traveled to the demon exterminator and monk. They sat across from one another. He raised an eyebrow to this. Sesshomaru was taken from his examinations when Inuyasha burst in. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Oi, when is lunch ready?" he plopped down across of Sesshomaru.

The glaring match began. Inuyasha was the first to look away as a rice bowl was placed in front of him by Kikyo. Sango and Miroku were left to themselves Kagome served Sesshomaru. He took it with a slight incline of his head to show gratitude. It wasn't like Kagome was expecting him to say anything to her. Their hands had touched for a fraction of a second. A shock went through both of them at the contact.

Kagome quickly took her hand away and went to work on her own lunch, after she served the children. After lunch Shippo took Rin to Sango's hut to use the crayons Kagome had brought him. Kikyo and Keade went back outside to do herb collecting. Sango and Miroku went for a walk. This was just a way of saying they were going to have some one on one time. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall in the back of the house. Kagome was cleaning up. Inuyasha had gone to see to Kikyo and Keade. Kagome put the bowls in a basket to take them to the stream to be washed. Kagome stood up to leave when a deep voice stopped her.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sesshomaru inquired emotionlessly.

The use of her name threw her off balance. She leaned on the doorframe to look back at the demon lord. Their eyes met as she spook smoothly. She was proud of herself for that feat.

"I'm going to the stream to wash the dishes." She was further knocked over by his response.

"I will come." With that he stood up and headed towards her. She began to sweat beads. She didn't know why he wanted to. Washing dishes wasn't a thing men did in this time.

"Umm…okay I guess." With a shrug she left. Sesshomaru following a good pace behind her until they hit the woods.

Kagome wasn't surprised to see that Sesshomaru had beat her to the river. Once he was in the woods he became a blur. She had just kept her pace. She wasn't in any hurry. Lunch took a lot out of her. Being that close to Kikyo. She didn't hate her, but she wasn't friends with her either.

Kagome sat on the bank of the river and began to wash the bowls. Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree just before the bank of the river started. He watched her while she worked. He could tell she was thinking about something. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. He knew washing dishes wasn't something to think to closely about.

She paid it no mind. She was lost in her thoughts. Kagome felt eyes on her. She turned her head slightly. Sesshomaru was watching her intently. A question was nagging at her. Kagome being Kagome, she had to ask or forever be tortured with never knowing.

"Why did you want to come with me Sesshomaru?" It was his turn for his thoughts to be disturbed. He blinked once. He answered her truthfully.

"You would be left unprotected." A confused look and something else he couldn't name passed in her eyes.

"The jewel."

When he said that a weight fell on her back. She hunched over in a defeated manner. She went back to her task a bit sullen. Sesshomaru was now confused. It would have seemed obvious that would be the reason he'd be here. He wasn't fond of watching table wear being cleaned.

Kagome knew that would have been the reason, she didn't want to believe it. Reality sucked at times. Just once she would have liked someone to come with her, enjoy her company, other then to protect her or take the jewel. Her shoulders slumped over a bit more into her task.

Sesshomaru didn't like seeing her like this. Kagome had stood next to him in battle. She even stood up to him time and again. Fearless, courageous and loyal almost to a fault. This broken and tired woman was not that Kagome. Why he even really cared was beyond him. Still looking at her with no emotion, he pondered why she was so morose. To make herself feel better she voiced her frustration to no one in particular.

"It's always about the jewel. First the whole jewel, then the shards, and once again it's the whole jewel. Not one person I've come across in this era sees me for me. The vessel of the jewel. No one knows what that entails." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to this. He would hold back comments until she was done. He was good at listening, and this had caught his attention. Something his moron of a half brother didn't even know. That was more precious then gold. Kagome ran a hand through her hair. She looked up to him holding back the tears. She wasn't going to cry right now. Kagome went on with washing the dishes explaining her situation more for her own need then for Sesshomaru. She had forgotten about him. She was lost in her own depression.

"The jewel is in my heart now. If it is removed it has no power, and I die. As long as it is there I am immortal and the jewel lives on. I'm human, but not. Not demon either. I belong to neither." She stopped washing the bowl and looked at herself in the water. She breathed out a long sad sigh. Sesshomaru nodded to this knowledge. A slight smirk appeared on his lips as he saw the look on Inuyasha's face as he was told that Kagome would out live him. Kagome turned her head to look at the forgotten Sesshomaru to see his half smile display. It through her for a loop.

_Is he happy with that fact? Why would he be? Why am I happy if he does? Oh man I'm so confused…what about Inuyasha? I still love him, but is it…is it…no, I'm probably just lonely right now is all. I just have to hold out two weeks, then it's all over. _

Kagome gulped down the bile that wanted to exit her system. All this put her system into turmoil. Everything was confusing her as she looked at Sesshomaru and thought of Inuyasha. She continued to think aloud.

"I love Inuyasha, but I can't forget the past. All the times I was compared to her, and the times she wanted me dead. I am happy for him though. It's not that I hate Kikyo, I guess I'm just…"she trailed off from her babbling. He said and did nothing to this. After a few minutes she went on. She looked down at her hands now in her lap. The bowl was now lying on the bank. Her task now forgotten.

"I'm a tad bit jealous and lonely I guess." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up to him. There was nothing there. Why should there be? It still stung some how.

Without another word she gathered the clean bowls. Standing up she wiped the sand from her backside turning to leave. The wind caught the hem of her skirt. Sesshomaru got a glimpse of something white with purple dots. He wasn't sure what it was. It affected him. In a way he didn't like. A little bit. He disappeared in a white flash.

Kagome was walking at a slow pace back to the little town. She had confessed things Inuyasha would never know, to his brother. Knowledge that could damage them both. Something ached inside. She couldn't put a finger on it. Kagome inwardly damned the fates. She silently let out tears as she went. She wiped any traces of them away before clearing the forest.

Sesshomaru had watched as she cried. He didn't know what to do. He did what he did best. Nothing. He was just following her to make sure nothing happened to the jewel. He kept telling himself that. He respected the miko and her powers. This he couldn't deny. He leapt through the square and landed on the roof of Keade's hut before Kagome arrived.

Kagome strolled on. Her feet taking her the familiar way without any thought. She was numb. She was so lost and so deep into everything. The numbness was welcomed. Part of her still wanted to run from here. Run to the well, to her family, the safety of it all. She had an obligation. She never ran from an obligation.

Shippo and Rin ran to her. In their hands were drawings they had worked on while she was away. Her previous thoughts washed away with the sight of the youths. She looked at each one and praised them. Sesshomaru smirked again at this. His half brother was a complete idiot. He rolled eyes not wanting his thoughts to take that turn again.

Inuyasha landed near Sesshomaru. He wanted him to be with Kagome, but he didn't have to like him. Sesshomaru was wondering if he could read minds. Every time he thought of him, there he was.

_I am going to stop thinking about all of this. Him and the miko. _

Inuyasha jumped down in front of the trio. Kagome looked up to him. All her latter thoughts returning. The frown was apparent in her voice as she addressed him. Inuyasha is still clueless.

"Sango wants you to come to her to talk about decorations for the festival."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly I have to put these away." She motioned to the basket. Inuyasha growled.

"You tell her yourself wench! Just get going!" he jumped into his spot in the god tree. Lost in thought he drifted into a light snooze.

_I'm sorry Kagome…I'm doing this for the both of us…forgive me…_

Kagome didn't say anything. She walked into the hut. Sesshomaru was highly irritated with the half breed. He held no respect for the miko, or women in general it seemed. A growl came low in his gut. With each thought he got more annoyed. He jumped down from the house to give that hanyou what he deserved. Inuyasha was asleep high up in the branches. He didn't see his older brother land below him about to cut the bough he was on with Toukijin. He was about to do just that when Kagome stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped away from her. He was still highly irritated. Kagome was giving him that stern look. He calmed himself. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. He nodded. She touched the tip of her nose that she understood. Neither one wanting to speak aloud incase they woke the hanyou.

Sesshomaru turned and walked further into the forest. He needed to destroy something. Anything. Kagome turned and headed to Sango's home after making sure Sesshomaru was gone.

The rest of the day was spent as thus. Kagome stayed with Sango making decorations for the up coming fall festival. Everyone ate in her hut this night. Inuyasha napped till dinner, and then went home with Kikyo. The chibis had fallen asleep practically in their bowl of rice. Sesshomaru never showed.

Kagome put the children in the extra futon Sango provided. It was normally used by Miroku, but he was put out for the night. Inuyasha took him in. Kagome once again took the dishes and her bathing supplies to the stream. She didn't get her bath this morning, she was going to now.

She walked to the river in complete silence. Everything was sleeping in their warm homes. The night was cold. The bath was going to be quick. She sat once again on the bank as before washing. She put them aside and began to prepare for her very quick and very frigid bath. Her shoes and socks removed, she was about to take off her skirt.

Footsteps came from behind her. She spun around readying her power in her hands. She had learned a few things while on her travels in the last three years. She put her hands at her side when she saw that is was only Sesshomaru. He looked at her exposed legs standing on the edge of the water. An eyebrow arched. Her teeth were chattering already.

"You will freeze to death if you go further."

_Is he concerned? No…he can't be. He's as cold as this water. Yeah I'll freeze, but I don't want to be dirty either…argh the decisions a girl has to make…_

"I know, but I need a bath." She wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm. She was the only human he knew that bathed as often as he did. Something very unheard of.

"Come." He motioned for her to follow him by turning around and already walking away.

Kagome didn't ask anything. She grabbed her things and the basket. She jogged to catch up with him. They walked a ways into the woods. Up a head she saw light from a fire. They both emerged from the forest. Jaken was already asleep leaning against a tree. Ah-Un was cat napping. Sesshomaru knew the animal was still alert. Sesshomaru walked over to him. The two headed dragon was on its feet right away. He said nothing as he grabbed the reigns. Kagome watched as he brought the beast towards her.

Sesshomaru was amused by her reaction to his beast of burden. He motioned with his eyes for her to get on. She looked to him then back to the dragon. She put down the basket of bowls and climbed on. She clutched onto her bathing supplies like a life line. Sesshomaru handed her the reigns. He whispered to Ah-Un. She was air born.

Kagome held in a scream of terror. She didn't want to wake anyone up. That would have been rude. She had closed her eyes unknowingly. She opened them and they had landed. She looked around. It was like a dense rain forest. Off in the distance she saw steam. Sesshomaru had the dragon take her to a hot spring. She was shocked. It was too nice of him. Then she remembered that he was watching out for her health because she was the vessel. Nothing more. With an exasperated sigh, she headed towards the steam.

After a long time in the warm water, she was back on Ah-Un. She kept her eyes open this time. The sight below her was truly breath taking. Now she understood why Rin said she enjoyed riding on the oni. Sesshomaru saw them approach from his perch in a tall tree. He saw Kagome get off the two headed youkai. Her wet hair clinging to her, slightly frizzed. She also seemed to be relaxed a bit. He didn't know why he did that for her. Another thought filed away in the dark recesses of his mind's filing system.

Sesshomaru landed behind her silently. He took in her fresh clean scent. Unmarred by dirt and sweat. He memorized it. Her scent fit her. Purity with a slightness of mint. Kagome had sensed him then. She turned around and smiled warmly at him. His stomach did the same gymnastic routine. Her voice was like a soft musical instrument.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

All he did was nod. He didn't trust his voice. He was going through things he has never done before. They walked in silence. They reached Keade's hut in no time. She waved goodbye to him. Another nod and he was gone. She sighed. A sigh full of regret and sorrow. If things were so simple for her, she'd be shocked to death.

_I belong nowhere Inuyasha. Why did I say yes to such a thing? Because I have hope. Hope that there is something out there for me. Anything at this point. _

She got dressed in her pajamas and laid down on the futon and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. Her eyes closed as she slowly slipped to dream land.

_I'm just a porcelain jar, which is cracking…_

Sesshomaru had went back to camp. He sat under a tree and shut his eyes. The day was more eventful then he had planned. Things happened he wasn't prepared for. He was a male demon after all, so it was natural to be drawn to the miko. A small growl emanated from his throat. Thinking such things was dangerous. He was going to keep his distance tomorrow. He was just here to win the sword. It was rightfully his. Sesshomaru had drifted into a slight meditative state, still pondering the enigma that is Kagome.

Please R&R!


	4. Old Maid

_**Mideriko**_

_Kagome_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the hot spring and the rest of the plot.

**Day 3:**

_Old Maid_

The next day came too soon for Kagome. Keade had woken her from her dreams just before dawn. She was not feeling well, so she asked Kagome to gather herbs with Kikyo. Here she was picking roots and weeds with her nemesis in love. Neither woman had spoken. They each picked a side of the woods across one another picking away.

The sun crested over the land in brilliant yellows and oranges. Kagome stood up to watch giving her aching fingers a break. Kikyo had stopped working as well. Not to enjoy the sunrise, she studied the girl across from her. She didn't hate her anymore. Kikyo knew she was Inuyasha's wife now, so Kagome was no longer a threat to her. She wasn't stupid though. She also knew that the young woman still held feelings for Inuyasha.

_What do the others see in her? Why do they like her so much? _

Kikyo was wondering this to herself when Kagome turned to her with a smile that rivaled the brightness of the risen sun. Kikyo blinked at this show. She gave the girl a slightness of her lips to show that she saw her. Kagome knelt back down to continue her task. One of the herbs, Keade needed, she did not know what it looked like. She turned to Kikyo who had also returned to her task, and asked her.

"Kikyo, is this the right plant Keade needs?" Kagome pointed to a yellowish flowery weed.

Kikyo didn't know what to do. She did the respectful thing. She got up to see where the girl was pointing. Kneeling down beside her, she looked to the plant in question. Kikyo squinted and shook her head. Kagome watched her every move. For some odd reason she didn't feel uneasy around her this morning. Kagome shook it off. She was feeling good this morning after being refreshed with the sunrise she witnessed. Kikyo leaned over and plucked the plant next to it. She shook off the dirt and inspected the roots.

"This is the root that she needs. It is found growing under this plant." Kikyo instructed her, showing her the blue hued flower instead. Kagome listened intently. She began asking her other questions about the other herbs that she had picked. Kikyo answered all of them. Both girls actually enjoyed the non-oppressive atmosphere.

_Now I see what it is, her forgiving nature, the warmness from her purity, like how I used to be. _

Both women finished their work and headed back to the village in silence. Kagome deposited the herbs at Keade's hut. Keade was grateful. She understood that it must have been difficult to do with Kikyo. When the two returned, something seemed different between them. She also didn't feel the tenseness that normally surrounded them.

Kikyo went back to her hut to prepare her own herbs she had picked. Kagome went to Sango's house to see if anyone needed help at all. The festival is being held tomorrow. The village was getting prepared as she walked about. Men were putting up banners, women were hanging colorful lanterns everywhere they could. The whole scene made her smile. Shippo and Rin ran by her with other children of the village. Playing a game, she didn't know, but it brought a smile to her heart.

Kagome came to Sango's home. Sango had just stepped out. Both laughed as they approached one another. Sango was carrying some of the colorful lanterns in hand. Kagome went to help. They walked and talked about the up coming festival and wedding. Kagome wasn't aware that she was being watched.

Sesshomaru had arrived to the village just before dawn. In silence, he sat on top of the roof Kagome had slumbered underneath. He had watched as she left with his half brother's mate with a basket in hand. Not wanting to watch her wash more dishes, he stayed put. Time had passed after the sun had risen when she returned. She had yet to feel his presence. Even his slow-witted brother hadn't yet.

Rin had woken with Shippo. They both had stayed at Sango's hut. Together they had gone out and played. Rin seen her lord and waved. She got a nod in return. It was good enough for her. She continued on her way, joining in on a game with other children. Sesshomaru watched it all. Kagome and the demon slayer, was carrying rainbow colored lanterns in their hands, talking amongst themselves.

He watched as the girls hung them precariously about the town square. Kagome had climbed on top of a barrel to reach a spot to hang an indigo lantern. Sango had turned away to talk to another woman hanging the lamps too. Kagome's foot slipped and the barrel gave way. It happened so fast she didn't have time to scream. Sesshomaru was up and moving in a swish of air.

Kagome had closed her eyes waiting for impact from her fall. It never came. She opened her eyes to see golden spheres looking down at her. Time stopped as they stared at one another. Kagome took in the delicate pointed ears and magenta stripes. He took in the softness of her hair as it fell across his hand. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow as he set her down on her feet. Time began again.

"Th…thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome gave a deep bow to show him she was very grateful. Their eyes connected once more. She saw something there that wasn't there before, but said nothing. He nodded and disappeared once again. The blush never left her cheeks.

Sango had watched the looks each was giving the other as they stood there. She had turned in time to see Kagome falling right into the arms of Sesshomaru. She was a bit taken back by the scene. As Sesshomaru set Kagome down, she had seen the blush stain her friend's face. Sango smiled at this.

_Could Kagome have feelings for the icy lord? Hmmmm…_

Kagome walked towards Sango. She waved a hand in front of her own face to cool it down, and to get rid of the redness that seemed not want to leave. All she could think about was how strong his embrace felt as he had held her. Moreover, he had helped her without being asked to. He had just appeared out of nowhere. Oh yeah, the blush wasn't going to leave any time soon. Sango began to giggle at her friend.

"Kagome, we have more lanterns to hang before tomorrow night."

Sango's chiding brought Kagome out of her thoughts. She laughed at her own antics. Both women once again put up lanterns. When that was finally finished, it was lunchtime. Everyone save Sesshomaru came to Sango's home. The meal was light, but warmed the insides. The weather was getting colder each day.

Kagome took the children back outside to play. Sango pulled Miroku to the side and told him all that had transpired between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Miroku's eyebrow rose at this knowledge. Perhaps this was a good sign. He had to tell Inuyasha when he came to get him. They had to help the other village men gather lumber for the huge bonfire to take place the following night. On cue, said person hollered for him to get his lazy ass outside. Miroku quickly pecked the back of Sango's left hand. It was Sango's turn to blush.

Once Miroku and Inuyasha were alone in the forest, he told him what Sango seen. Inuyasha's reaction wasn't one he was prepared for. It was just a nod of his head. Miroku was perplexed at this action. It wasn't like Inuyasha at all. He would have normally yelled, and would run off to challenge his brother. He scratched the back of his head as he watched the half-breed cut down multiple trees at once. Inuyasha cut tree after tree lost in thought.

_I cannot tell them, that it was me that flicked a rock at the barrel. Kagome I hope you will forgive me when this is all over…_

It was late evening when all joined in Keade's hut for supper. Sesshomaru came inside. He sat in the back of the dwelling. His thoughts had been clouded by earlier events. He had to see if it was just the moment or the woman that had caused him inner turmoil.

The rice and fish were finished. The women set to serving the men. Kagome served Sesshomaru. The spark from earlier could be felt as their hands had connected once again. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, not taking his hand away. He was trying to figure out what this onna had done to him. Kagome blushed redder then flames from the nearby fire. She didn't want to be rude. Pulling her hand away too quick would spill the rice all over Sesshomaru. He would kill her for sure.

_Why is he still holding my hand and staring at me? Why is part of me not wanting him to stop? What in the blazes is going on!_

Kagome's mind was in over drive in confusion. Finally, Sesshomaru let her go and began to eat the rice given to him. He still refused to eat anything else the humans made. Rushing away, Kagome served the kids and then herself. She looked into the fire for her answers to her inner problems as she ate. Everyone was oblivious to this.

Except Sesshomaru, he was staring at her. He watched as the yellow and reds highlighted her raven locks. Her eyes were fixated on the flames. The fire danced in her glassed orbs. The whole site made him think of her as a fire spirit. The image fit her. He had to admit that. He shook his head of such thoughts.

_Immortal or not, she is still a mere ningen female…_

Sesshomaru placed the empty bowl in front of him. He stood up and walked from the hut. He needed to clear his mind. It was in even more turmoil then from the day's proceedings. Kagome heard someone stand up. She watched as Sesshomaru left. She let out a breath. She placed her bowl down. She turned her head to see Shippo and Rin nodding off into their half full bowls. This brought a smile to her lips.

Sango also saw the children ready to fall forward. She stifled a laugh. It was too adorable for words. Kagome and Sango stood up and walked to the chibis. Kagome grabbed Shippo as Sango picked up Rin. They both placed them in Kagome's bed. Sango offered her to sleep at her hut. Kagome let her down gently. She'd think of somewhere to sleep tonight and not to worry.

Everyone left the house for the night. Kagome gathered her supplies. She was lucky last night to have Sesshomaru find her, but she wasn't counting on him tonight. A very cold bath awaited her. A shiver had already run down her spine. She exhaled a long sigh and walked outside. The site she saw, she wasn't prepared for.

Sesshomaru was just outside of the house sitting under a tree. He stood as she exited with her supplies. Her heart picked up pace. The way the moon was playing amongst his flowing mane transfixed her eyes. His eyes, they were upon her. She could not find air. His arms were in his sleeves. He strode to her as if nothing was wrong at all. Couldn't he see or smell what he was doing to her? She pinched her eyes shut then opened them again. Sesshomaru was right in front of her.

Sesshomaru knew what he was doing to her. He was going through the same thing. He was just as confused. He did not know why seeing the same moonlight dance amongst her ebony waves flowing about her form; set something in him to boil. He remained stoic.

"Sess…Sesshomaru, why are you still here and not at camp?" Kagome gave her self a pat on the back for sounding half way sane. She did swallow the lump in her throat.

"You are going to bathe. I will take you to the same spring."

Kagome held her jaw firm. She wasn't about to gape openly to him. That would be rude. She also didn't want to let this opportunity pass by. A warm bath against a cold one, she'd take a hot one any day. She nodded to this. Sesshomaru just turned around and started to walk away. Kagome likewise, followed him.

They came to the same camp as before. Jaken was once again sleeping soundly with a snot bubble in his nose. He breathed out it was big, back in it got smaller. Ah-Un was awake and ready for her. She smiled at the two-headed dragon and stroked both its noses. It growled in comfort. Rin was the only other that showed him kindness as this.

Sesshomaru watched it all with an inner smile of his own. That brought a growl to his throat. Kagome and the dragon stopped what they were doing at the sound. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru to see what she had done wrong. He had his eyes closed. This furthered her puzzlement.

_I'll never understand him…or men in general…_

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru opened his eyes once his emotions were once again under his command. Kagome was looking at him intently. He just motioned with his eyes to get on. The youkai knew where to take her; he didn't need to tell him again. Kagome mounted Ah-Un and they were flying. Kagome held her eyes open and took in the view of the night. It was clear. The moon was bright.

They landed and Kagome stripped and hopped into the spring without a seconds rest. Being alone was a godsend. She could actually think without any distractions what so ever. Kagome slipped even further into the relaxing hot water to her nose. She then leaned her head back against a rock to gaze at the empty sky.

_A cloudless night…just like the final night only a month ago…seems so long…_

Kagome's mind wondered to the past month. The month Sesshomaru became an ally along with Koga. The last month that her life had changed forever, for good or bad she didn't know yet. She closed her eyes. Every action, every word spoken, and every emotion that been felt and displayed was there. A single tear fell from her eye as it all came back.

……………………………_FLASHBACK_...

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome hollered. The indignant half demon went face first to the ground. Kagome walked over and stood over him as he grumbled out curses.

"Inuyasha, I am not going to explain this to you again and again. This is the last time. Sesshomaru and Koga are our allies now. We need them to defeat Naraku." She put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha stood up from his hole after the magic released him. He stared right at Kagome. Neither one was going to give.

"I know that Kagome, but why are you going to help my brother?" Inuyasha was beyond pissed. His voice was rough and a slight growl was coming from his throat. Kagome was glad that they had left the group back at the campsite.

"I told you why baka! He needs to use both hands if we are to win this. Also, to apologize for you taking it. Now with or without your consent I am going to do it!" with a huff, she turned on her heel and headed back to camp. Inuyasha just growled and followed behind her. He knew he was at a loss once Kagome had set her mind to something.

They both arrived back at the site in time to see Koga drop the carcass of a deer on the ground. His grin was full of masculine pride. Kagome just smiled nicely to him, but Inuyasha leapt up into a tree to sulk at his lost battle with Kagome. Koga made to comment, but was stopped by Kagome shaking her head. She walked towards him.

"Thank you Koga! This will make a great lunch." She pointed to the dead deer that Sango was already preparing skillfully.

"I do have to take care of my woman Kagome." He gave her his wolfish grin that would melt little red riding hood's socks, but this was Kagome. Her heart was already set.

Sesshomaru sat underneath a tree as he always does, waiting for Kagome to give him his arm back. For the sake of the fight or out of pity, he did not care. He wanted this to be over and done with, as fast as possible. All their smells were getting to him. SHE was getting to him even more with each passing day. Her kindness, her smile, and her pure scent were driving him insane.

_Naraku is going to die for so many reasons…_

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose trying to rid himself of a headache. Kagome walked over to him with her bright smile on her face. He looked up at her. That smile again. It always made his head clear from headaches, but in a whirlwind of confusing emotions. He shook his head slightly. Kagome did not notice, or if she did, she did not say anything.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru."

"You are here to replace my arm?"

"Yep! All set! Just roll up your sleeve." She beamed even brighter at him. He was going to have another night of no sleep.

Kagome sat down next to his bare stump and licked her lips. Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward. She placed her hands on his flesh. A tingling sensation shot up through his shoulder and down his spine. Kagome moved away proud of herself and her work. It left her light headed though. She leaned back against the same tree Sesshomaru had placed himself.

Sesshomaru did not pay Kagome a glance as she had fallen asleep. He was flexing his newfound arm. It was as if it was always there. He was a bit amazed at the power the little woman possessed. A light snore caught his astute hearing. He looked at her through his peripheral vision. She seemed to be at peace. He did not want to disturb her. He closed his eyes after pulling his sleeve back down.

The rest of the afternoon passed with little talk. Everyone knew tonight was the night Naraku was going to make his last stand. Kagura had also joined the entourage after turning traitor to Naraku. She was the one that told them tonight was the show down. Kagura and Kanna stayed to themselves not feeling too trusted or wanted. Kagome was the only one that had woken from her nap and brought them some lunch.

Kagome had a huge heart for forgiveness. Everyone in the group knew it now. The only one that they knew she would never forgive was Naraku. No one could blame her there either. All of them despised him for some reason or other. Soon it was all going to be over. Every one of them was ready for battle. He was going to die. He just did not know it yet.

Night fell fast for all of them. Kagome stood in the back in front of the children. All the rest were surrounding her in a semi circle. The plan had been set days ahead of time. It began with the buzz of the poison insects. The fight was on.

Each one played their part perfectly. Dodging, slicing and defending the one person who would end it all. They just had to give her time. Time was already running out. Sesshomaru wielded both of his swords at the same time, one in each had. Toukijin would slice tentacles, as the other would raise fallen comrades back to fight. Inuyasha used his shockwave and blood attacks.

Sango flew high above wielding her massive bone boomerang. Kirara roared her fury as she flew with her compatriot, lighting the flailing limbs with her fiery paws. Miroku used his wind tunnel to clear the way for Koga to get to the center with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He fell once the poison of the bees sunk in. As Sesshomaru ran past the fallen monk, he swung Tensaiga over him. He got right back up after the dizziness cleared. His tunnel tore open little by little, but did not care. Soon, soon it would not be there anymore. Kagura used her wind attacks to send back the droves of the other demons, so Koga could get in close. Kanna used her mirror to help as well.

Kagome had her eyes closed in concentration. Shippo and Rin hid behind her giant yellow bag. Kagome began to slowly glow. She put her hands out in front of her as if in offering. A low chant slipped from her lips. Shippo and Rin watched her. Disbelief and awe was found to be in their eyes.

Inuyasha and Seshomaru heard the chanting and began their final attack. Before all three swords flayed Naraku, Kohaku jumped in front of them. Sango landed just in time to see Narku pull the jewel shard from Kohaku's back. The boy fell lifeless to the ground. Kagome tried to zone out the anguished cries of her companion. She had to stay focused.

Without even being asked, Sesshomaru swung Tensaiga low over the boy. He took in a breath of air as Miroku dove and grabbed him. A tentacle was aimed to skewer the Kohaku. Sango ran to the duo with tears in her eyes. She turned her head to Sesshomaru. Their eyes locked. He just nodded. The thank you was silent, but understood by both. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged once again to slice the opponent open above his heart.

Naraku mocked and taunted the brothers. Kagome finished the final chant just as a tentacle shot towards her. No one was protecting her. An arrow flew from behind her and purified it. Kagome saw Kikyo walk past her towards the others. She was firing arrows in every direction protecting her. Kagome gained new courage.

_This ends...right…now…_

The gash was healing fast where they had cut. Suddenly, a flash of pink light shot from it. Naraku let out a blood-curdling cry. After seeing the flash, the others went for the kill. Kagome had closed her eyes once more, shutting everything out. One thing she saw before they shut was Inuyasha with an arm around Kikyo. A lone tear left a trail down her cheek. The shards combined with the piece Naraku held. The whole jewel hovered in Kagome's open palms. A female voice entered her mind.

_**Kagome…we meet at last…**_

_Who…who are you?_

_**Come child…you know who this is…**_

Kagome gasped loudly. The troupe did not notice. They were mending scratches and discussing what to do now. Kagome quieted down and went back to the discussion inside her mind.

_Mideriko…_

**_Yes,…it is…What do you wish?_**

_I don't know…I…_

_**You do child…open your eyes…**_

Kagome did as instructed. She scanned over each person. They were talking and smiling. The job had been done. Naraku was no more. Sango was hugging and crying with Kohaku who was doing the same. Miroku was looking on with an uncovered hand. The relief was apparent on his face. Shippo sat on his shoulder. Sesshomaru was holding Rin and walking away. Koga sat while Kagura bandaged his torn arm. Kanna was next to her. It all played in front of her in real time, though none saw or heard her. It was as if she was home on the couch watching her television.

Kagome's heart stopped. She looked over to where Inuyasha was talking to Kikyo. The torment was on his face as he was trying to get the walking soil to stay. Another tear fell after another down Kagome's face. Kagome looked on as the fight between the two went on un-noticed by the rest.

_I wish Kikyo to live…_

_**Is that your true wish Kagome?**_

_Yes…I want Inuyasha to be happy…he wants Kikyo…_

_**You do this, which means you give up the rest of your soul to her, and you die.**_

_I know…that is my wish…please make sure he's happy…_

_**Kagome for being so selfless in mind, body and soul, I will not let you die.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**I will give her half of your soul to live again, but…**_

_But what Mideriko-sama?_

_**I will share half of my soul with you. This comes at a great cost. Are you willing to do it?**_

_What is the cost?_

_**Smart girl. The cost is this. My whole soul is bound inside this jewel. To share but a little, let alone half, of my soul, I will need to become one with your heart. In doing thus, you will be as immortal as I am. Do you understand Kagome? Are you willing to travel this earth forever so Inuyasha is happy?**_

Kagome took a little while to think. She closed her eyes and let her heart decide for her. She smiled sadly as the final decision was made. The tears became torrents as she let Mideriko know. A bright blinding light engulfed Kagome and Kikyo. Everyone stopped and looked to the two. They knew something happened and it wasn't right. The light vanished and both girls were on the ground, out cold.

Kagome woke a few days later. Shippo sprung into her arms happy that she was alive. They had all asked her what she had done and what was her wish. She said simply, that Kikyo be alive. They inquired where the jewel had gone, but all she said in return was it was in a safe place.

Day after day as she stayed to be with her friends, a growing sadness engulfed her. Each day she watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo smiled and ran off together into the woods to return hours later. She helped build their hut along with one for Sango. She was happy that Miroku and Sango could be happy once again. Kohaku had left to be with Kanna and Kagura. Koga actually offered to shelter them as they rebuilt their lives. He had promised to come back for Kagome. Kagome just smiled sadly and waved them off.

On the final day of her sanity, she ran off in the middle of the night with her bag. The jewel inside her heart told her the magic of the well was ebbing. It had enough juice for only one more crossing. Soon though, maybe in a months time there wouldn't be enough magic even for that. She decided that enough was enough and it was time for her to go home. Sobbing she stood on the lip of the well ready to jump in.

Inuyasha had other plans…

…………………………..END FLASHBACK…………………………

Kagome sat on the edge of the hot spring with a towel wrapped around herself. She wept at the memories. Memories that haunted her everyday. She still did not know why she accepted the bet with Inuyasha that night. She did not understand her growing feeling for his brother. She did not know why she still just sat on the edge of the spring freezing.

Kagome stood up as she hummed a sad tune. She got dressed in her PJs and straddled Ah-Un's back. In flight she had fallen asleep. When they landed it did not wake her. Sesshomaru was a little irritated at this. He went over to her. He touched her arm. She was deathly cold. An eyebrow rose to this. She was breathing normally enough, but her skin was colder then the frost beginning to cover the ground.

Without really thinking to hard for once, he grabbed her gently and wrapped his tail around her form. He walked to a tree and placed her down under it. He left her laying there in his tail. He leapt to a branch just above her. He sat the night watching her. His emotions were a sunder, but the scent of her and her nearness, seemed to calm him. He would think on this new break through tomorrow. For now he spent the night just watching, with a smile on his face that only the moon would see.

Thank you for all the reviews...save for one, but meh shrugs flames do not affect me. Go ahead and give me waht ya got evil laugh

OH! And R&R please! Hehehehehee...


	5. Bridge

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, I own the PC and the writing program…but nothing else I swear! (shifty eyes, runs off with Sesshomaru)

AN: The festival is just an idea I had for this story to create a "moment". It really has no historical relevance to any real festivals they have in Japan, though there are some aspects that I have pulled from. Some times I think I watch too much anime….wait there is no such thing as too much anime…I must be tired…

**Day 4:**

_Bridge_

It was still an hour until dawn. Sesshomaru leapt down next to Kagome. He lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. She was considerably warm. He was satisfied that she was going to be safe now. He scooped her up bridal style with his long fur still wrapped around her. He ran through the forest to the village like a ninja. He found the older miko's home and placed Kagome inside on an empty futon. He landed on the roof of the house afterward.

Sesshomaru watched the older priestess and Inuyasha's mate leave together as they did every morning. The sun crested over the horizon in lavender shades. Other villagers were on their way outside to do their chores and to finish preparing for the festival. He inwardly cringed at the idea of being here or even remotely near this town when it got underway. Sesshomaru shook his head of the thought and continued to gaze at the horizon as the sun was now fully in view.

Kagome did not want to wake up from the wonderful dream she was having. It was warm and it surrounded her. She cracked her eyes open when the sun stung her face through the curtain less window. She grumbled as she sat up. She looked around confused.

_How did I get back here to Keade's house? I could have sworn I was asleep on Ah-Un…oh no! He…he carried me here! _

Kagome blushed ten shades of red as the realization hit her. She felt embarrassed, but one strange feeling crept into her stomach and lower regions. She wished she were awake when he did. She supplicated the fact that her dream of warmness was probably something to do with him. She wiped her eyes and chastised herself for even thinking that way. She went as far as to berate her body for betraying her. It was Inuyasha's brother after all.

_He is cold…heartless…but…if that were so then why take care of Rin the way he does? Why bring you back to the hut instead of letting you lay on the ground on a frigid fall night while still pretty wet?_ _Jewel…_

Kagome lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. That was why he did it, not because he might harbor anything besides treating her like a porcelain doll. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wept once again. Kagome knew that she did not have long to let her true feelings show before Shippo and Rin came to find her for breakfast.

Sesshomaru smelled the salt; he realized that it was Kagome. He was going to jump down and find out if she was hurt, but saw that the fox kit and Rin were on their way to her. He did the unthinkable. He was going to give her a moment to collect herself. He jumped down in front of the doorway. Shippo and Rin balked at his sudden appearance. Rin smiled up at him while Shippo cowered behind her.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru nodded to her. He then pointed to the forest beyond towards his camp. Both children looked confused until he spoke to them. It was a command, nothing unusual about it.

"Rin, kit, head to my camp to bathe. Have Jaken make you breakfast." Rin nodded grabbing Shippo's hand. Shippo went along not wanting to anger the older and stronger demon.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed merrily, with a bow both kids headed off to do just that.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He went back to his perch on the roof of the domicile. Kagome was not crying anymore, but her melancholy was seeping through the cracks. It unsettled him. He could not figure out why, but he had to do something. He just sat there thinking. The demon slayer came to the doorway shortly after the children retreated behind the tree line. He did not stop her from entering. She would fix things.

Sesshomaru decided to head back to his camp. He did not want to invade on Kagome's privacy. One thing he was not was his half brother or the monk. He also had to check up on the children. He gave himself reason after reason as he ran. Never noticing that he had been watched from the god tree the entire time he was around Kagome. If he did notice, he made no moves to make it known.

Inuyasha was out hunting for breakfast when he spotted Sesshomaru carrying Kagome. He thought something had happened until he got closer to see that she was just sleeping. He let his half brother get ahead of him. He leapt up into the high branches of the god tree. He dozed lightly for a short time. He then smelt tears, he hunched over when he knew that Kagome was crying. He looked up to see Sesshomaru sending the children away. This brought a small smile to his features. Winning the bet was in his future. He knew that Sesshomaru was at least falling for her.

Inuyasha may be rash at times, but he does pay attention most often. He knew that once demons, no matter their status, would fall for her. If for friendship or otherwise, it was the same. He sniffed and got wind of his mate coming towards his perch. He got down out of the tree and headed to meet her half way.

Sango had a gut feeling something was wrong with Kagome the minute the sun was already past the horizon and she was not outside. She entered Keade's hut to find Kagome curled up in a ball on her futon. Sango rushed to her sister to give her support. She wanted to ask so many questions, but knew she would get answers in time. Sango sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up to her and placed her hand over Sango's and wept into her pillow. Sango poured consolation and care into her aura to calm Kagome down. She hated seeing her so upset. She swore if it was Inuyasha again, she would make the half-breed pay. Kagome must have sensed her thoughts. Kagome shook her head 'no' while smiling sweetly up to her.

"Thank you Sango-chan. You always know when I need a friend." Kagome's voice was soft and cracked with sorrow. Sango gave her own small smile.

"That is what I am Kagome, your friend, and you can always come to me if you are upset and need to talk…about anything." Sango made it a point that she wanted to know the real reason behind her depressed mood.

Kagome nodded and patted Sango's hand as she sat up feeling more like herself. She turned and looked into Sango's eyes. For the briefest of moments, she was going to tell her about what really happened to the jewel, but then thought against it. Sango was marrying Miroku, and she could not keep anything from the monk even if she tried now. That would mean, he would know, then Inuyasha would soon follow. No, she was not going to say anything yet.

"I'm okay Sango-chan. Thank you." She gave her one of those brilliantly blinding kind smiles, Sango could do nothing but cater to that. Sango nodded and stood up. Kagome followed her.

Sango left the hut to give her time to change. Kagome dressed quickly enough. She put on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a turtleneck sweater of light green. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and then left the hut to find Sango. There was plenty to do before the festival that night.

The children came back with Sesshomaru ahead of them. He saw Kagome leave the hut in more of the unusual clothing she carried. He inwardly admired the shape of her legs, but wondered what she would look like in a more suitable kimono. The children ran to her and she smiled serenely. He was also relieved to see the smile reached her eyes. His thoughts had taken a turn where he had never thought possible leaving him confused. He ran a hand through his bangs and frowned. He sensed Inuyasha nearby with other men; he headed back to his camp to sort his muddled thoughts.

Inuyasha saw the action and knew his half sibling was thinking something. Miroku and he were gathering the fallen trees from yesterday to finish the bonfire for tonight. He turned his head the slightest to see Kagome and the children and smirked. He nearly tripped up the line of men helping carry the log with this distraction. He went back to work with more determination then before. Tonight he would do more to get the two together, and he had the perfect weapon to do it.

The bonfire was completed just after lunch. The girls had joked and finished putting the final additions to the food stands. They were at the cold stream bathing to begin preparing for the festival. After returning to Keade's hut to dress, Kagome had found a mysterious package in her yellow pouch. When she had opened it, a beautiful kimono was inside. It had no note. Being one not to disappoint or turn down a gift she decided to wear it tonight. Kagome showed Sango it and she smiled saying it was probably from a man in the village. Kagome had blushed and said that could not be possible. The two girls helped change the kids into their garb. They were all smiles when the sunset, excitement ran rampant inside the small hut.

Rin ran out of the house before everyone saying she was going to bring her Sesshomaru-sama to the party to have fun with them. Sango chuckled at the retreating form of the girl. Kagome was apprehensive and self-conscious. She fidgeted in her new kimono. She borrowed tabi socks and shoes from Sango to complete the look. Sango had also help put her hair up in a twist leaving a few wisps of her black hair to hang in front of her ears, her bangs were still unruly, but it all worked together. For some odd reason she wanted Sesshomaru to like her in it.

_Why? Why do I want him to like me in a kimono? What is going on with me? Do I love Inuyasha anymore? Actually…no…no I don't…but his half brother…a full human hating demon? I have as much a chance with him as I do with Inuyasha now. None._

This brought Kagome back to reality quickly. She understood her feelings now, but they were not going to ruin or rule her life. She would keep them to herself, just as she had with Inuyasha for so many years. Later on, it wouldn't matter anymore either. She would be back in her own time where demons had no place in her personal world. That would mean her suffering would end, for a little while at least.

_Until I watch as my entire family grows old and dies…while I live on as I am now. I wonder if grandpa will try to purify me once he finds out._

This thought brought out a soft chuckle brightening her mood some. Sango took it the wrong way however. She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the hut. Kagome was lightly protesting as Sango brought her out to the bonfire. Kikyo and Keade are chanting a sutra for a safe and gentle winter to come. Sango and Kagome stood off to the side where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Kagome had a small smile as she watched the flames of the pyre reach into the darkness. Sounds of children playing off in the distance soothed her aching and lonely heart.

Inuyasha watched as the girls approached. He saw Kagome arrive in the kimono he had bought for her. It was a light sky blue with lavender wisteria vines on the long sleeves and along the bottom hem. A dark purple obi accented the look. It suited her just fine. Now he just had to wait to see what his detestable half brother thought of her in it. He nodded as they stood with Miroku and him. They listened silently as the sutra went on. It was a low humming sound next to the raging fire in front of both mikos.

The quiet was broken when Shippo came out of nowhere and grabbed Kagome's hand. He wanted her to come join him in the games with the other children. She giggled as they went leaving the other three to discuss something that was bugging both Sango and Miroku. Now that Inuyasha was alone, it was their time. Sango cracked her knuckles, reached out and pulled on a delicate puppy ear. A yelp from the half demon nearly disrupted the chant, but was quickly stifled when the three disappeared around the corner to talk in private. They did not have long before the dance of fall began. Inuyasha was roughly pushed against the side of a house with a very angry demon slayer and frustrated and confused monk.

"Out with it. You have been acting strangely the last couple of days, and this morning I found Kagome sulking in Keade's home."

She poked his chest to make sure he knew she was serious. Inuyasha gulped. He looked to Miroku for some solace, but got none in return. Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at the hanyou.

"I too have noticed your odd behavior. I think it would be wise to tell us what is going on, and secrets are not kind to your companions."

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves. He was at a loss. He was wishing that his behavior would go unnoticed, but seems he was detected after all. Now that he was caught, there was no choice. He had to tell them the truth. He motioned for them to sit. He sat crossed legged with his back to the wall. The other two followed suit knowing they were going to get answers, and from his posture, it was not going to be good. After they get situated, Inuyasha told them all of his antics until now to try to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together to win the bet. The reaction he got was not one he expected. The two burst out laughing at him.

"You moron! You should have told us! We would have gladly helped you." Sango was in tears from all the laughing.

"Indeed we would have my dear Sango-sama." Miroku emphasized this statement by bonking Inuyasha on the head.

"Ow! That hurt you stupid monk!" wailed Inuyasha. He made no moves otherwise. He knew they were right and he was wrong, there was no reason to take it any further. He just rubbed the lump on his head. Sango and Miroku stood up and dusted off before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Well, you have done a great job so far Inuyasha, but now that you have partners, this will be simple." She grinned wickedly at Inuaysha and began to walk away. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were dumbfounded by the slayer's words. Miroku turned to Inuyasha who was now standing next to him.

"I often wonder if I'm marrying a demon in disguise." Miroku scratched the back of his head. "But, even so, she is right. We are going to help you Inuyasha." He winked at the still stunned hanyou and walked away. Inuyasha was still wondering what he had just gotten into. Shaking his head, he walked off to join them back at the bonfire. The dance was going to start soon.

Kagome let Shippo drag her around from stall to stall. Each ate some sweet dumplings while they both enjoyed a hot cup of green tea. Afterwards a game of hide and seek in the darkness was what Kagome been nominated by all the children to be 'it' for. She counted on the god tree as all the children ran off leaving her. She was somewhat glad to be 'it'. This gave her some alone time to think about her earlier realization about Sesshomaru.

She ambled around the woods near the festival. It was too dangerous to go too far. She came to the part of the river that was clear of trees and rough grass. A wooden bridge ran across it to a small island with leafless sakura trees. Her body ceased to function. She could not breathe, or move. Underneath one of the trees sat the very person she was just thinking about, Sesshomaru. She could not decide whether to run to him or away from him. As if to give herself time to think it over, she just stood still. They were now in a picturesque moment that would forever be etched within the confines of her mind.

Sesshomaru let Rin talk him into coming to the festival. What ended the long tirade of pleading was the fact that she had mentioned that Kagome was wearing a new kimono. He was sure that the gods were not listening to his thoughts, but somehow granted them nonetheless. Curiosity peaked, amongst other emotions he was not willing to admit to yet, he was now at the damned festival and had yet to see her. He decided to get away from the hustle and noise. He walked for a little while and came upon the same bridge and tree island. He had seated himself under a nearby tree for five minutes when the world stopped.

The wind refused to blow, the water stilled unlike the boiling blood in his veins. The object of his curiosity was standing not more then twenty yards away on the other side of the bridge. If he did not know her scent he would have mistaken her for a goddess fallen from heaven. None of these thoughts shown on his face as he stared openly at her. She was absolutely stunning in a kimono and swore that was all she was going to wear if he had a say so.

He stood up and went to the opposite side of the bridge to talk to her. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words now, but that was his reasoning. Anything to keep this moment from ending. Right now he felt like an ordinary man, not a ruthless killer, or demon. He had no idea that he had fallen and there was no way out, but with her.

Kagome watched as he approached the bridge. She had to remind her lungs that she needed oxygen to survive. If she had jumped into the river, it would have cooled her heated skin. Magic was flowing through the night air, and neither of them was the cause. As they spoke, a blush covered her cheeks marking her innocence.

"Kagome." He all but whispered it.

"Sesshomaru." It was airy and ethereal.

Sesshomaru concluded that he has feelings for a mere human female. No, she was an immortal power to be rivaled and respected. Memories from the time he first met her in his father's tomb, the final battle with Naraku, the past three days since the bet, and now. He had seen every facet that was Kagome, the mother, the warrior, the caretaker, and the feminine. It was all the aspects he admired in a woman. There would be no shame in having her bare his pups. Only two things were stopping him from doing so at this very moment. His male pride and the courtship rules. He had to court her, and she had to accept him.

This was the big draw back. He did not know how to court one such as her, he only knew demonesses. After all, he is the lord of the western domain, he only deserves the best, and that was she. If he wanted Kagome, he had to make sacrifices. For that, he was reluctant to accept the obvious truth. He was going to ask his insolent whelp of a brother for help. He also concluded this would give him a chance to win the bet for the sword as well, but that can be handled on another day. Tonight it was just them.

Kagome watched perplexed at the raw emotions she saw in his eyes as they stared at one another. She could not make them out at all. He was the one person she could not read. It was unnerving and invigorating all in one. She fidgeted with the hems of her sleeves as the staring went on for decades.

_I should ask Mideriko if this is what eternity feels like. _

Kagome shook her head of the thought, ending the game letting him win. Sesshomaru did not seem to notice. She gave an exaggerated cough to get his attention. He snapped out of his thoughts. She saw that he was more relaxed and calm. She blushed at this not knowing why. She looked back the way she came and giggled playfully. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was playing hide and seek with the children, but I think the fall dance is about to start. Would you care to accompany me back to the bonfire? It is okay if you don't though…I mean being around all the humans and stuff…" she quickly backpedaled trying not to offend him. He smirked at her.

"I will." Was all he said as he walked across the bridge to be by her side. Kagome only nodded and led the way. Both enjoying the silence, and neither of them knowing what each was feeling for the other.

Kagome was relieved to find that the children she was supposed to find in the game were already being put to bed by their parents. Rin and Shippo were no exceptions. Sango had put them to bed in her hut and joined Kagome at the bonfire for the dance. Both girls were giggling and gossiping in high spirits. They joined the circle and everyone began to dance as the feudal band began to play.

Sesshomaru took a seat on the roof of a house overlooking the bonfire. To his annoyance, Inuyasha joined him. Neither one spoke, they watched the women dance merrily around the fire to say goodbye to autumn and welcome winter. As Sesshomaru watched Kagome laugh, smile and dance around, he could not hold back the smirk that the pure bliss in her eyes had caused. He was taken from his entertainment by Inuyasha's voice. His annoyance was conveyed to the hanyou by a frown on the Lord's face.

"You better not hurt her." Was all Inuyasha had in mind to say to his brother. Sesshomaru had other ideas. Sesshomaru looked at him from his peripheral vision.

"And if this Sesshomaru assumes who you are talking about, it is hardly any of your concern." His tone was as icy as the coming season. Inuyasha bristled and turned to look fully at him.

"It is my business damnit! She is my best friend and I will not let someone hurt her!" Inuyasha seethed. Sesshomaru scoffed openly at him turning to face him.

"You are hardly one to say such things to me little brother." Smirking he turned back to watching Kagome. Inuyasha clenched his fists and leapt down to the ground heading back to his own hut. He was lost in thought as he entered and sat on his futon waiting for Kikyo to come home. Inuyasha wanted to punch his older brother in the face, but he had a point.

_I know I hurt her you asshole! I am making it right, and keep the deal at the same time. Kagome deserves better then Koga at any rate…_

The dance finished and everyone was tired and drunk on fun and sake. Kagome helped Sango carry Miroku to Keade's home. Sango offered Kagome a place to stay for the night and Kagome accepted with a smile she had not seen in years. Before entering the hut, Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru land below a house over looking the fire. He turned and their eyes locked once again. He gave her the barest of nods before heading into the woods. Her heart was pounding fast at just the gesture. She turned and went inside. Sango watched it all happen. The plan was set for the next day. Those two just did not know it.

AN2: I would like to thank the reviewers thus far! You have been a big inspiration to keep going! I have the whole story lined up, but with school papers and finals coming up, the next one won't be for a couple of weeks. Rest assured! I plan to see this one to the end! No matter how long! And on that note….

R&R PLEASE! Hehehehehehe…..


	6. Gin Rummy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or Sesshomaru...or anyone else. I do own plot, Kiwi, Ringoshu, Blueberry, and Lemon (the OC not the event...).

AN: SORRY! Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Life caught up to me, and caught up fast. The same went for my lovely beta Lady Fionna. I only put out the best possible chapters, so this one was written and rewritten a couple of times in between one crisis after another. Once again please accept my humblest of apologies.

DAY: 5

_Gin Rummy_

Inuyasha awoke before Kikyo like he always did. She stirred slightly as he rose from the futon they shared. He put on the fire rat haori he always wore and the Tetsaiga. He stepped outside to relieve himself, but was stopped by an already awake and alert Sango. She was wearing her slayer outfit and bone boomerang. Sango smirked at the shocked expression on his face. She motioned with a tilt of her head for him to do his business. He nodded and came back a short time later.

Sango sat against the wall of his new hut while waiting for him. Inuyasha approached her a bit cautiously. Sango sighed at his behavior and motioned once again for him to follow her as she stood up. Her steps were silent and brisk; they could have rivaled that of Sesshomaru, well when she wanted to that is. Inuyasha followed. Sango didn't sit down but just turned to face him as he rounded the corner. She spoke in a whisper as to not wake his companion inside the house.

"I have a plan."

"A plan, for what?" Inuyasha spoke in the same whisper.

"To help you get Kagome and Sesshomaru together, or did you already forget?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a plaintive and irritated look.

"Oh, that. Yeah I remember, so what do you have in mind?" Inuyasha did not like getting help, but after traveling with the demon slayer for so long, he knew not to refuse her.

"Well, here is what I have in mind…." Sango went on to tell him her plan, a playful smirk on her face that also began to grace Inuyasha's as the plan continued to unfold.

Sesshomaru contemplated his dilemma all night. There was no way around it. He was completely clueless as to what to do to win Kagome's heart. The only person he could turn to was his loathsome half brother. He looked up at the sky. The sun was going to rise not too long from now. He nodded to the waning moon after reaching a decision. He stood up and strode to where Jaken was just waking up by the fire.

"Jaken." Was all it took for the frog demon to jump to his feet fully awake.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" he croaked out.

"Tell Inuyasha to meet me by the river thirty yards from camp." His tone brokered no rebuttals from his servant. Jaken bowed and went to do his bidding.

Sesshomaru turned and walked until he was exactly thirty yards from his camp. It was out of ear shot of his servant and beast of burden. He placed himself underneath a tree and went over what he wanted to ask. He knew he still had to refrain from hurting Inuyasha. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wondered why his life got very complicated in such a short time.

The sun had risen not more then ten minutes when Kagome sat up in the bed in Sango's small hut. She yawned and stood up wearing nothing but the inner yukata from last night. She quickly wrapped herself in the same outfit and walked from the hut into Keade's next door. The children and Miroku were still asleep. No doubt from their exhausting time at the festival. She grabbed her bag and went back to Sango's house to get dressed for the day and see if she could come up with food for the kids once they were awake.

Kagome slid from her kimono and put on fresh undergarments and the same hip hugger jeans from yesterday. A loose t-shirt was next. It did not add any extra warmth with the coming cold, but it was all she had left until she either bought more kimonos or washed the ones she already had worn. Seeing as how she did not have any money for this era, she was going to have to do her laundry. Her daily activities planned, she set about making preparations for breakfast.

Kagome sat by the fire she started to warm her chilled arms. Sango came in carrying a handful of small fish on a line. She was still wearing her slayer outfit. Sango smiled at Kagome as she handed the fish to her to cook.

"Thanks Sango! You caught enough for everyone."

"Yeah, Inuyasha helped too." This statement brought a smile to Kagome's lips, one that reached her eyes. Sango lightly chuckled and helped Kagome skewer the fish on sticks and set them to fry by the fire. Both sat watching the fire. Sango turned to Kagome with a grin of her own. It hid her true intentions very well.

"What are your plans for today Kagome?" Sango needed to know so her plan could work. Kagome was oblivious. She was just happy to have girl talk with just them this morning. After last night, she felt invigorated and excited for the new day. She attributed it to the fact she came to terms with her emotions regarding a certain demon lord.

"Well, after breakfast I plan to head to the river to wash my clothes. I only brought two sweaters with me. I wasn't thinking it was going to get so cold so fast." Kagome shrugged her shoulders blowing off her blunder as just a minor mishap. She turned the fish to let them roast on the other side for an even cook.

"Okay. I will join as well. My slayer outfit needs a good cleaning too." they chuckled as the rest of the gang came in. The children were rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Miroku was gripping his head as some other children began playing outside loudly. Sango got a wicked grin on her face, as did her companion. Kagome beat Sango to the proverbial punch.

"GOOD MORNING SHIPPO AND RIN!" Kagome bellowed loudly.

The kids just grinned and hopped into her lap asking for breakfast. Miroku was at a loss for words. The monk gripped his head making sure if it exploded he would catch all the pieces when they scattered. Sango forgot her malicious intent when Kagome went on to continue her torment of the poor monk. Sango rolled on the floor laughing very hard. The children ate while sporting big grins of their own as they watched the turmoil Kagome was inflicting. Kagome wanted to make sure that the houshi would never let alcohol get the better of him.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST HOUSHI-SAMA!" Kagome inquired. (I couldn't resist tormenting Miroku for a little bit. I'm evil, I know.)

Miroku groaned as he fell to his knees now gripping his hung over head with both hands. Kagome went to continue when Sango put a hand on Kagome's knee to signal that it was enough. Sango wiped the tears from her eyes from her mirth and walked over to Miroku. She helped him up. They walked over to the fire and sat down. Kagome handed them both a fish. The rest of breakfast was held in silence. Kikyo had even joined them after a little bit. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were never to be seen at breakfast. Feeling it was normal it was passed over as nothing more then a coincidence. After the meal was over Sango helped Miroku into her futon to get more rest. Kagome and Sango grabbed their dirty clothes and headed for the river. The kids skipped along behind them until other village children had them joining in a game of tag, and they disappeared.

Inuyasha did as instructed by the little toad. He walked past his brother's camp and headed towards his scent where it was the strongest. Inuyasha was still a bit irritated that the village men needed his help cleaning up the unused logs from the festival. He cut them down into smaller logs to be used in the coming winter. When he was about to get some food in Sango's hut with the rest of the group, Jaken told him to meet his brother. Here he was hungry beyond reason and he had to deal with Sesshomaru. His day wasn't going too well thus far. Inuyasha was seething by the time he noticed said person he was thinking about was sitting not more then ten yards from the river bank in front of him.

_That bastard Sesshomaru better have something important to discuss with me…_

Sesshomaru sat under a tree bracing his right arm on his right knee, which was bent towards his chest for comfort. His other leg was out stretched and rested his left arm on it. He glanced at Inuyasha from the peripheral vision and kept gazing at the azure water of the river, Kagome dancing by fire light in a beautiful kimono was all he could think about. Inuyasha broke his concentration with a gruff question. Sesshomaru refrained from gripping the bridge of his nose, or killing him. After all, he needed his help and win a bet with Kagome. He never backed down, and he never lost anything. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from him. Being one with not very many patience he blurted out a demand or question, either way you want to look at it.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru? You stopped me from getting a meal!" he did not hold back his irritation, his hackles raised slightly. Sesshomaru turned with narrowed eyes at him. This caused Inuyasha to take an involuntary step backwards.

Sesshomaru just glowered at the hanyou. His own irritation rising. He should have known this was going to be hopeless. It was hard enough trying to be nice to the whelp, but asking for help was just too low for him to sink to. Voices were approaching the river. His luck must have been turning, for Kagome and the demon slayer walked to the river just west of the outcropping of trees. Inuyasha also watched as the girls went to the river and knelt down and began to wash clothes. He folded his arms into his sleeves. He smirked as Sesshomaru became transfixed on Kagome. He broke the moment to try to push things further in his favor. He just hoped Sesshomaru caught on.

"Kagome needs more kimonos if she is going to be here through the winter." Inuyasha gave himself a pat on the back for giving as subtle a hint as he could muster. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this, but did not turn to look at Inuyasha.

"Indeed." was all Sesshomaru had to say. Inuyasha got his point across, and Sesshomaru did not have to hurt his pride by asking him for help. For the time being both of them achieved the means without reaching a bloody end. Inuyasha strolled casually back to his hut where Kikyo had a rice bowl waiting for him. Sesshomaru watched as the girls went on cleaning.

The afternoon came and lunch was served and ate without very much going on. The village was cleaned up and not a trace of celebration was left. Everyone went about their own chores. Shippo and Rin ran off as soon as they were done. They had boasted about a new fort that the rest of the children were making together. Sango and Kagome warmed their hands around hot cups of tea after eating. Sango was excited. She was going to go see her finished wedding kimono in a little while. They had met the tailor at the river. She too had to clean clothes, not her own, they were for paying customers. The old woman told Sango that one of them was hers, but would have to wait until it was dry.

Sango and Kagome left the hut to go wash the dishes at the river when a horrified scream came at the far end of the village. Dishes forgotten Sango and Kagome dashed for towards the sound. They noticed it was coming from just behind the tailor's house. They rushed to confront whatever danger was there. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru soon followed suit. All four looked on, two of them were shocked, one was unchanging, and the other was heart broken.

The tailor was scolding and spanking some of the village children. Shippo and Rin saw them finally and came rushing over. Rin clung to Sesshomaru's leg sobbing. Shippo landed in Kagome's arms. She looked down at the kit and had to ask.

"Why did you guys do this?" she was still in shock, but saw Sango go over to the tailor with unshed tears in her eyes. Shippo began to sob, unable to speak.

Inuayasha and Sesshomaru surveyed the damage. That was when Inuyasha became angry. Material lay about the ground in shreds. Others pieces were strewn about, but were full kimonos. They had sap from the nearby trees and mud in shapes of hands and feet of children. That was not what made Inuyasha so angry and Sango so upset. On the ground lay her wedding kimono in pieces with the same mud and sap on it. Next to it was Miroku's wedding hakama and Kagome's kimono she was to wear at the event.

This was not according to plan. Sango grabbed the ravaged kimono. Looking at it she was so mad tears spilt down her cheeks. She had only herself to blame for this. When she had put the children up to destroy Kagome's kimono so that Sesshomaru had to get her a new one, she forgot to mention what it looked like. Inuyasha knew the plan; this is why he did not lash out at the children for what they have done. The kids were taken by their parents after a thorough apology was made to both Sango and the tailor. Shippo retreated behind Kagome's hair as she walked to Sango's side. She placed a hand on the demon slayer's shoulder.

"It is alright Sango. We'll find us new kimonos…somewhere…" Kagome trailed off not knowing what else to say. Before anyone else could say anything, Rin piped up with her own idea, and Sesshomaru had to agree with her.

"Kiwi-chan makes beautiful kimonos! We can ask her to make them for you because Rin feels very bad about what happened." She began to sniffle again. Sesshomaru put his left hand on her head to calm her down.

Sesshomaru would have normally protested at the mere thought of helping them, but last night he had an epiphany. Now he was all about earning Kagome's favor, and if this was one way to do so, so be it. He had thought up what to do for the courting. If there was a better chance of this, it was far from happening. If Sesshomaru was one thing, it was seizing the opening when it appears.

"Kiwi-san will make new kimonos." It was not a question and did not give an opening for protesting. He could have handled protesting actually, what he got was not expected at all.

Kagome was beside herself at the statement. Sango just nodded at this, as well as Inuyasha. Both of them picked up on the fact it was an order. She walked up to Sesshomaru looking deep into his golden depths, searching for the underlining meaning to his statement. She of course found nothing but his mask, which he wore too eloquently.

"You would do that for Sango, Sesshomaru, without question?" Deep inside she wanted it to be because of her, the selfish part of her heart.

_Just once…let it be because you want to do something for me…like no one else has…_

"No." Sesshomaru put it bluntly.

Sango's sails deflated as did Kagome's. Sango nodded and turned to leave. Kagome hung her head and was about to leave as well. Sesshoamru was not done speaking to them, mainly Kagome. He walked over to her and placed his thumb and forefinger of his right hand under her chin to make her look at him. Kagome's heart started racing. Sango had turned back around to see what was happening, a small grin coming to her lips. Inuyasha had leaped up into a nearby tree to watch the scene unfold like Sango and he had schemed that morning. Sesshomaru bent down a little so that he was nose to nose with her. He knew they were being watched, but like many times during travels while hunting Naraku, he liked to make her blush. Kagome's mind was racing along with the muscle of life in her chest.

_Is he…is he going…to…to…kiss me! Oh my god…oh my god…not in front of every one!_

A blush was already forming on her cheeks and threatened to spread to the rest of her if things kept going at the rate they were. The words that came from his mouth made the redness spread faster then light.

"I do it for you Kagome." His thumb lightly grazed her cheek before he stood up and lead a giggling Rin back to his camp to make preparations to leave.

Kagome stood transfixed to the spot. He told her exactly what she wanted to hear. He touched her without seconds repose. Not once did he mention it was for the jewel or because of the bet. He was doing this strictly for her. Sango walked up behind her grinning ear to ear. She placed her had on Kagome's shoulder this time. Inuyasha leapt back down, his smile masked by annoyance.

"Let's go. The bastard probably wants us to leave before dinner." This brought Kagome further back to reality.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? He said Kiwi-san will make them, don't we just wait for him to bring them back to us?" Kagome shrugged obviously clueless.

"Of course not stupid! You have to be fitted for them!" he growled out.

"Sit! I am not stupid Inuyasha! Humph…" she traipsed off now irritated with the hanyou. Inuyasha grumbled from his hole in the ground. Sango knelt down to him and giggled. Inuyasha soon sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I think the end result was better then planned, wouldn't you say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He stormed off ahead of Sango, who was shaking her head at him.

Kagome and Sango informed everyone what was going on, and that packing was in order. After everyone was packed and ready to go, Kagome and Sango got dinner ready. Shippo was glad Kagome was not so sad anymore and mad at him. Everyone laughed at stories from and antics long past over years of travels when Jaken arrived to bring them to Sesshomaru. The toad was slightly stunned to find that they were already ready to go.

They all walked in silence as they made their way behind the toad demon. They all wondered how they were going to get there and how far away it really was. Kikyo was even traveling with them Keade told her it would be nice for her to travel once again. Inuyasha held her hand as they walked. Both glad o be going together. She was not feeling so well as of late. Inuyasha worried for her, but put no voice for his concern. She was a well trained miko, she knew more about herself then he did.

_Should I tell him…no not yet…I am not sure myself…_

Kikyo shook her head of her thoughts as the group reached the camp. Ah-un was all set to be ridden. The entire camp was packed. The clearing looked as if nothing or no one had been there. Sesshomaru nodded to their readiness. Shippo jumped down from his perch and ran over to Rin. Both children mounted Ah-un without being asked to. Kagome watched as everyone paired off.

The question of how everyone was going to get there being answered. Kikyo rode on Inuyasha's back. Sango and Miroku rode on a transformed Kirara. Kagome shrugged and walked towards Ah-un, but with all the packs and the children there was no room. She turned to voice her opinion when Sesshomaru walked over to her and knelt down with his back turned.

The scene made her remember riding on Inuyasha's back that she faltered a little bit. Everyone had already made their way to the castle following a running and leaping Inuyasha, who apparently actually knew the way. It was just Sesshomaru and Kagome now. Sakura trees and a bridge from last night rushed to the fore front of her mind. His deep baritone breaking of the scene.

"If you do not get on, they will beat us there, and this Sesshomaru hates losing." He looked over his shoulder at her. He smelled her apprehension and it unnerved him. She still thought of Inuyasha even at a time like this. She nodded and blushed again. This relaxed his irritation.

"Sorry." She whispered as she got on his very strong back. He latched her legs tight against his sides with his arms underneath her knees. Before she could feel embarrassed they were running. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, mindful of his spiked armor piece, and clung to him for dear life. It was exhilarating and scary all in one. Trees whipped by. Well, she thought they were trees, blurs of pure colors was more appropriate. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder with the fluffy tail like appendage.

Only hours seemed to pass and Sesshomaru stopped in front of his home. It had only been five days since his departure. He heard Kagome cough on purpose and remembered to put her down. He had to admit, it was nice having her ride on his back, and he just wondered what it would belike to have her ride the other way. He closed his eyes from the lecherous thought. He had definitely been around the humans far too long.

Kagome enjoyed the ride and was wondering the same thing he had. She shook her head as he closed his eyes. They were here on business. They needed new kimonos. Ten minutes passed and the others landed. Everyone stared at the palace. It was huge and two warriors stood outside by the gate. Sesshomaru walked a head of everyone else. They saw him approach and bowed very low. He paid no attention to them. He looked over his shoulder and nodded for them to follow him.

"Jaken, retrieve Ringoshu." The toad ran off without a word. Rin looked like she just saw a wolf. Her eyes went wide and began to shake at the mention of the name. Kagome looked further and noticed so did Ah-un.

Everyone moved into the main entry way and was in awe of the structure. It was a mixture of Japanese and foreign architecture. They put down their packs and gear as servants came and whisked them away without being told where to put them. More like they did not tell the owners where they were being put. Rin was still shaking waiting to see this person or demon named Ringoshu. She visibly relaxed when she saw a tall woman come around the corner.

The woman was tall. She had pointed ears like Sesshomaru, bur no markings on her face. Her hair was the straight down her back and a very sleek, bright blue. Her bangs pointed in over lapped waves and came down in front of her ears. At the tips of her ears were silver chains. Her skin was deep plush peach color, unblemished. Her eyes were the dark crimson, and held an edge of danger to them. Her face was a stoic mask that could rival Sesshomaru's own. On her curvy body was a light pink western style dress that stopped at her ankles. On her right ankle was a lavender ribbon. In her right hand was a long double edged axe. At the base was a single bladelike an upside down scythe. She bowed low still holding her weapon. Every girl felt insecure in front of such a deadly beauty. Sesshomaru showed no outward interest as he spoke to her as if she was Jaken.

"Where is Ringoshu, Blueberry?"

"She is helping Lemon on the north eastern border with the shipment of fabrics for Kiwi." When she spoke it was like a female version of Sesshoamru was talking. In Kagome's mind it was like he was talking to himself.

"How long until they arrive?"

"They will arrive in the morning."

"Kiwi knew what was to happen."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Blueberry stood up after speaking and looked over the entire group. Kagome knew now that Kanna must have learned that look from Blueberry. It was vacant but observant. Blueberry's eyes fell on Kagome last. She wanted to flinch and shake much the way Rin had. Blueberry actually smirked at her and nodded.

"You have chosen Sesshomaru-sama."

"Yes."

"We approve. I will show the rest to their rooms." She held out her left hand and Rin ran to her and hugged her leg. She got the same pat on her head that Sesshomaru would give her. The rest of the group, mainly Kagome, was completely lost, confused, and excited.

The group began to follow Blueberry down the long hallway on the left. Kagome went to follow, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a smirking Sesshomaru. She smiled shakily at him. He motioned for her to follow him down the right corridor. She did so without question. Many questions ran through her head.

"Where did you meet such a…woman Sesshomaru?" she did not know another way to phrase that question, and began to mentally berate herself for it.

"She was found, with her sisters, on the beaches of this domain when I was a child. She and her sisters were raised along side this Sesshomaru." They were alone, so indulging her curiosity suited him for the moment.

"I see. What kind of demons are they?"

"Acid."

"Oh. Thank you." Kagome was glad he answered her questions. Ever since that glance, the smirk, and just plain seeing her, she felt as if she had a rival for Sesshomaru. She knew that she had no chance with the demon lord, but that did not stop the feelings from forming.

They stopped in front of a sliding door. She bowed to him in thanks. He nodded and went down the hall to the very end. She watched as he opened the door and went inside. She did the same. It took her breath away. The futon was on the far side of the room covered in lavish silks. See through curtains offered that matched the bed coverings, fluttered in the light breeze from an open door opposite the bed.

Kagome looked to her right and saw her bag. She was relieved. She walked over to it and dug around for her pajamas. Putting them on she yawned. She wanted to see where the door lead before going to sleep. Walking to the opening she gazed out on a beautiful Zen rock garden. It was open to the night sky. She smiled and inhaled the chilly air. Looking about she saw other doors open around the same structure. Kagome rubbed her arms to warm them. She still berated herself for not bringing warmer clothes with her. A tank top was not winter clothing no matter what era you are in. She was about to go inside to bed when she heard her name being called. Turning her head Rin waved to her from across the way. Kagome giggled and waved back.

"Rin is happy Kagome-sama is here now."

"I am happy to be here too Rin-chan." Rin giggled and went back into her room. Kagome did the same. Lying underneath the covers sleep claimed her fast. She had not felt so comfortable or relaxed since Naraku's demise.

Sesshomaru was not as lucky. In his own bed, in his large room, he was having a private conversation. She had given him privacy while he was away, but now that he was back underneath the same roof as her, she saw fit to look after him, and invade his thoughts. It was a musical voice even while speaking in the mind.

_**I am glad you are back Sesshomaru.**_

_It is good to be home._

_**I can tell you are upset with me. **_

…_I am not upset with you Kiwi…_

_**Lying does not suit you my Lord…please refrain from doing so with me…**_

_Fine, I am a little irritated, but glad you have taken measures before being asked to…_

_**Much better, thank you…yes they are necessary means for your courting lass are they not?**_

_Yes, but I would like to know how you knew…_

_**Come now Sess, you know perfectly well how I know. **_

_Indeed…what do you have planned for her Kiwi-san?_

**_You will see after I get her measurements, and speak with her…privately… _**

_I trust it will be tactful…_

_**I am not Ringoshu, Sesshomaru…**_

_Very well._

_**See you in the morning Sesshomaru.**_

Kiwi closed the link. Sesshomaru turned over under his own black silk covers and drifted off to sleep. Images and dreams of Kagome starting off riding on his back leading to other things. He woke up frequently during the night panting, and wishing the courting could go faster then it has to.

somewhere deep within the author's lair

LF: This sentence is a fragment!

LS: I am the Queen of Fragments!

LF: Don't I know it! (scrunches her eyes shut and scowls)

LS: Ummmm...Lady SHARD remember?

LF: OMIT! (whips out her white eraser pen and growls)

LS: (sweatdrops)

Inuyasha cast laughs at the duo before being chased around by an angry dragoness with a pineapple while the fairy counter part betas the next chapter.

AN2: Once again a great shout out to all the reviewers. A seperate shout out will be done for each reviewer as soon as I can. All I can say is thank you for reading and leaving feedback. It has put a fire under my bum to write as much and as often as time will allow. On that note R&R Please! A fire needs constant stoking! (that just sounds down right dirty...snicker).


	7. Pinochle

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the usual OCs that are in here…and merchandise…I am not making any money on this…and I cry…

AN: I am sooooooooooo sorry once again for the long wait. Life can really blow! I thank every one of my wonderful reviewers and everyone else that reads and doesn't! You all matter to me! I have been busy, busy, and busy. With a major move coming up my time is very limited. The next chapter will be out soon. I hope this chapter answers a few questions. Enjoy!

**Day 6**

_Pinochle_

The morning had started off like any other day. It was after breakfast that everything started to unravel like a ball of yarn in the mitts of a kitten. Everyone found out why Rin and Ah-Un are terrified of Ringoshu. The acid demoness had more energy then ten of Rin combined on caffeine. Kagome, Sango and Rin were tired by the time they needed to meet Kiwi for fittings after lunch. The men had their fittings first thing in the morning. Kiwi had asked that it be that way since the women would take longer.

Ringoshu skipped ahead of the trio merrily as if the morning's antics never even occurred. Her apple red hair bouncing as she went. Her hair was uniquely divided down the center. The ends were held in ribbon like baskets with a bell on each side tied directly to the hair to keep them in place. Ringoshu had told them that she hated the bells since she couldn't sneak up anyone anymore, but it was an order from Sesshomaru himself that she wear them.

Ringoshu also refused to wear kimonos or anything else of the era which actually made Kagome happy. She was not the only one wearing odd things anymore. Ringoshu wore a bright orange dress that fell to her knees and hung off her shoulders. She has dark brown skin which made the dress flattering. It also brought out the bright blue of her eyes that were partially hidden underneath high pointy red bangs. The hyper woman added knee high boots to off set the look. Ringoshu boasted that Kiwi knew her way around fabrics and knew what a person should wear as soon as she sees them. To add to her statement she had ruffled her flame colored ribbon that was tied around her upper left arm.

Kagome lagged behind Sango who was holding Rin's hand. She knew that Sango would make a great mother. Kagome also knew that Miroku was going to be making sure she was for a long time too. She yawned and stretched her arms a bit as they continued to walk down a very long corridor.

**_Kagome…_**

_What the?!_

_**Do not be alarmed…**_

_Who are you?_

_**My name is Kiwi…**_

_Oh! I did not know you were telepathic…_

Kagome heard a very harmonious chuckle in the deep recesses of her mind. It warmed and calmed her soul. Kagome found herself smiling at it. Kagome giggled at her foolishness hoping that it came across as musical as Kiwi's had.

**_Yes I am, you see I am mute…_**

_Oh…I'm sorry I did not know…_

_T**here was no way for you to know…I asked that I tell you myself. There are very few that can communicate with me…**_

_Who else can?_

_**My sisters, Sesshomaru….and now you….**_

_I see…I'm honored…_

_**None sense…the honor is all mine…**_

_It is?_

_**Yes…it is…you will find out soon…very soon…**_

Kagome felt like she had found a kindred spirit as the conversation carried on, Kiwi asking questions about her personal life. Kagome felt she did not have to or want to keep anything from her. It was not like the people around her could hear what was being said. She also got the sense that Kiwi already knew most of everything. The private conversation ended as the girls stopped in front of elaborate sliding shoji doors. Ringoshu twirled and winked at them with a wide grin on her face showing off her small fangs.

"Here we are! Sango, and Kagome can go in, but Rin will have to come back with me. Her lesson with Lemon is to start soon." Ringoshu lead Rin away as Sango and Kagome entered the room.

The first thing they saw was the room was strewn with fabrics of every shade, design, width, and weave. Their mouths hung agape at the site before them. When Sesshomaru wanted the best, it seemed he got it. The girls heard light foot falls coming towards them from the right. Turning they saw a very small woman with bright green hair. It came to the nape of her neck. It bounced as she walked. Her bangs were long on one side and were braided with a silver cold. The rest were pushed to the right side and are like her other sisters were, tall and spiked. She wore a kimono of white with pale blue polka dots. The obi was a deep ocean blue with sand dollar designs in silver on it. The woman gave a silent giggle.

"Kiwi-san?" Kagome asked apprehensively.

Kiwi nodded her head once. She turned to her left and gestured for them to follow her. Sango was tugged along by a smiling Kagome. Kiwi led them to the back of the room where the fabrics were rigged to pulleys and ropes. Kiwi glanced at them and nodded to herself and began to pull ropes on certain fabrics as they went. When the three of them sat down she already had four white fabrics in four different styles and textures for Sango and an array of colors for Kagome. Both the girls were still in awe.

**_Would you be so kind to let Sango know of my….speech impairment Kagome?_**

_Oh of course Kiwi-san!_

"Sango, Kiwi-san is mute."

"Oh! I did not know that. I will try to follow your gestures Kiwi-sama." Sango bowed slightly to the woman. Kiwi's onyx eyes showed mirth at the action.

_Will you be talking telepathically with Sango too?_

_**Unfortunately I can not…it would be best if you would translate for me…if she asks just tell her it is because of the jewel. **_

Kagome nodded to Kiwi. The green haired woman gestured for Sango to stand up as she did. Kagome did tell Sango that she was going to translate to her for Kiwi which put the demon slayer's mind at ease. The girls laughed as the rest of the afternoon went past them. Kagome and Sango headed for the door when Kiwi asked Kagome to stay behind for a little bit. She was having dinner brought to them here in her rooms. Kagome went back to where Kiwi still sat and resumed her spot when they began that afternoon.

**_I wanted to talk to you alone for awhile…you seemed…to have questions in the back of your mind during our initial conversation…_**

_Well…a few things…yeah I suppose…_

_**Go ahead…do not be afraid….ask anything…**_

_Well…I was wondering why Ringoshu has a Japanese name, but everyone else does not…_

_**When our ship crash landed here…When we were found by Sesshomaru's father and brought here…Sesshomaru's mother had a hard time saying Ringoshu's full name of Apple Cider all the time, so it was shortened to what it is now. **_

_That makes sense…_

_**Anything else you wish to discuss…**_

_Well…there is…something…bothering me lately…_

_**You are wondering if Sesshomaru will ever see you as more then a shard vessel…**_

Kagome stared wide eyed at the very petite woman. She was at a loss for words as well. That last statement brought up quite a few questions. Sure she had other questions, but this new line of conversation had her interest and fear peaked. Kiwi frowned slightly as she saw and felt the fear coming from Kagome. Surely Sesshomaru told her of her abilities! By the looks on Kagome's face, he did not and this really made Kiwi angry. Kiwi's eyes darkened to pitch black to the point you could not see her pupils.

Kagome thought it was something she did and made to stand up. A hand was around her wrist and found herself pulled back down facing Kiwi right into her eyes. Kiwi pulled harder on Kagome's wrist bringing her further forward. Kagome had no time to utter a word. She let out a breath as her face collided into Kiwi's chest. The acid demoness let her wrist go and wrapped her arms around her in a motherly hug. Before Kagome knew she had a tear falling from her eye as the reminiscent gesture registered in her sub-consciousness. Kagome wrapped her own arms around Kiwi's small frame.

_**I am sorry that Sesshomaru did not tell you of my abilities…my anger lies with my lord…not you Kagome…I will explain….**_

Kagome nodded her head as Kiwi stroked her thin fingers through Kagome's long black tresses. She felt a little better knowing that she was not the cause of Kiwi's anger. Blueberry brought in food for them silently and left the same way. Kagome did not even notice the entry and exit of her either or the knowing nod Kiwi received from Blueberry.

_**I am mute and telepathic…but this is not the limit of my abilities…I am a Seer…I can see into the past and future…albeit not very far….but enough to be an asset to someone and that someone is the Lord of this house….and the one before him…they knew of my ability early on…that is the only reason we were saved that day….and are in continuous service….**_

_Then your other sisters are the same as you…or there is more to this story…_

**_No…I am the only one…but each has a unique gift either way…but mine is seen as the most useful to the Lord…and Lady…of the house...My talent with sewing is just to hide my other gift to outsiders…but I do enjoy sewing though so it is a plus…_**

_I see…so you already knew what was in my heart in more ways then one before I came here…_

_**Yes…but there is a catch to this knowledge you seek….I have been asked to not say anything to you on the matter…**_

_Oh…I see…so even though you know...you are sworn to secrecy of it…_

_**Yes…to which I am very sorry for…but I do have something to compensate you with…when the next time we meet….**_

_We will meet again…when…how…I…I…_

_**Shhh…trust me…I did say soon everything will be revealed as is….**_

_Yeah you did say that…_

_**Well I'm famished….shall we eat then…**_

At that last comment both their stomachs growled and they tackled their food with vigor. Both girls chit-chatted for the remainder of the afternoon well into the evening. Kagome was all smiles again by the time she left Kiwi's room. She glided down the hallway as if she already lived there. She found her room and walked in. Heading to her backpack she planned to grab her bed clothes before she tried to find Sesshomaru to see about a bath. Turning around with her bundle in hand she found a note laying on her futon. She put down her clothes and picked up the letter. Reading it brought a light blush to her cheeks. Sesshomaru's writing was just as elegant as she pictured in her head.

Sesshomaru had just finished bathing himself in his personal bathhouse adjacent to his room, when a mental image hit him. The force of it nearly forcing him to his knees. He shook his head and stood regally as if nothing happened.

_**You did not inform Kagome of my abilities before coming…**_

Kiwi's serene voice melted with the venom that flowed in her veins. She was absolutely livid. Sesshomaru had to make sure his family's Seer was happy. Those were the terms his father had told him ever since they found out about her when he was young.

_I did not think it was completely necessary…she is smart and would easily figure it out…_

_**Go back to the part about you NOT thinking for once…the news nearly sent her into a frenzy…I have soothed her…and she is accepting…do NOT let this happen again…**_

_You forget who you work for woman…I may have to keep you happy, but do not over step my kindness…_

_**It seems we are both at folly Sesshomaru…for now I will let us be even…**_

_You have not told her what we agreed on…_

_**Again…I am not a simpleton…no I will not tell her that…but she will be compensated at a later date with something…**_

_You would not dare…_

_**I do Lord Sesshomaru…unless I am no longer needed here…my sisters and I can leave…**_

_No…that will not be necessary…_

_**Agreed then…then I approve of her Sesshomaru…and so has fate…**_

_Is this a reading then…of our future…_

_**Not in the slightest…you still need to find the key that will unlock such a treasure to you and over come the trial set in motion…that is your reading Lord Sesshomaru…**_

_Thank you Kiwi-san…_

_**Now I am going to eat dinner and talk with her some more…she is really smart…but fragile…I would let her know how you feel and soon…I have the courting gifts in mind…I will give you the list tomorrow…**_

_Then it shall be done…_

Sesshomaru felt the link close. He walked to the other side of his room where his desk lay with papers stacked neatly on top of it. Pulling out a clean sheet, the ink brush, and the ink well, began to write a letter to said person. He still had doubts about this, but his Seer did not lie. If this was fate he had to make sure. Quickly the note was finished. Sesshomaru let it dry on his desk as he finished dressing himself. He wore his normal attire save for no armor. After all, he did not want to intimidate her, dominate yes, but that was for later. He ran his fingers through his bangs at the thoughts running in his mind. Never had any woman been able to do this before to him.

Sesshomaru folded the letter. With it in hand he walked down the corridor and slipped inside Kagome's empty room. He placed the note on her bed. He nodded to himself and left the room. Sesshomaru headed to an obscure part of his palace. There was someone already waiting for him. As he approached calmly but still alert for an ambush he noticed the person did not make any moves for a battle or greeting.

"Oh stop it Sesshomaru. I am not here to kill you for god's sake." A feminine voice greeted him sarcastically.

Hearing the voice relaxed his battle nerves, but not the rest of them. This was the last person he wanted to see today or ever. He only put up with her because she was the youngest sister of Kiwi and was teaching Rin how to read and write.

"Lemon, why are you here?"

"Don't worry I won't be interrupting anything. Kiwi sent me to give you this as a pre-courtship gift." Lemon handed him a little black velvet box. She winked at him as they heard a hushed gasp from behind them. Sesshomaru was angered beyond words that he did not sense that someone was there. He turned around to see a tearful Kagome backing up and running away. He turned back around to let his anger out on Lemon, but she was already gone.

Kagome held the note as she walked down the twisting hallways. It had specific directions. Kagome wondered what he would want to talk to her about. Her heart was pounding so fast she could have sworn she felt the jewel inside it. Kagome turned a corner and heard his voice say a name. Kagome stealthily crept around the next corner and saw Sesshomaru, but her mood darkened when she saw that he was not alone. There was another pretty demoness with him.

The female demoness had short bright blonde hair like the fruit of her name sake. Her bangs were spiked like the rest of her sisters to which Kagome was glad. She could tell them apart that way before ever knowing them. Her eyes were a piercing bright pink that seemed to swirl. The woman wore a light pink outfit much like Inuyasha save a bit more feminine to match the wearer. It fit her curves nicely. On her back were strapped two semi-scythes that seemed to be connected by a chain that went around her waist. Kagome got a little closer to hear their conversation.

_Is this why Sesshomaru brought me here…did I…no…not again…_

Flashbacks came to her mind, but squashed them down before she could over react. What she heard next shattered her resolve.

"…Kiwi sent me to give you this as a pre-courtship gift."

_Kiwi…is she…are they…courtship…are they getting married?! …but why would I see them again if they were…why…why…why does this always happen when I fall in love…_

Kagome heard herself give off a light gasp. She saw the girl now known as Lemon widen her eyes slightly and vanish. Sesshomaru was in a rage. It was too much for Kagome to bear. She did what she always did when this happened. She turned around and ran. She did not follow the directions the note flung from her grasp in her flight. She wanted to leave this place more then ever.

_I can't take this anymore…I have to leave…not again…is this what you meant by walking the earth alone forever Mideriko…_

Kagome ran faster then she ever could have before, her emotions giving her speed that could rival Sesshomaru. In which it did. In her blind escape she did not notice that a certain lord was running behind her calling out her name.

_Never…ever…again…_

Sesshomaru stopped his pursuit abruptly. He got even angrier. He clenched his hands into tight fists drawing blood from his claws. He figured that this was a waste of his time. He did nothing wrong, so why did she flee from him?

_This is ridiculous…if she did harbor feelings for me then she would have listened in the first place…maybe I gave her too much credit…she is after all…still human…_

With that thought Sesshomaru flipped his hair behind him and turned and headed back to his room. He did not know that three sets of eyes watched his every move from behind a column, each pair staring at him in disbelief and anger. One pair not being so upset, Lemon had a smirk on her face. Ringoshu and Blueberry looked at one another and nodded. Lemon did not see what was coming. She was ambushed by her elder sisters and dragged to Kiwi's sewing room kicking and screaming but the hand over her mouth muffled all sound.

Kagome found herself back in the rock garden. It was cold, very cold. All the doors were shut around her. She could not figure out which room was hers. It really did not matter to her. After running for what seemed hours she could not find the exit. Kagome faced the stone wall of the palace on the other side facing away from the rooms. It formed a square. Rooms outlined with porches formed three sides, the mason wall made the forth and allowed it to open to the fresh outdoors.

It began to flurry. Kagome was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans. No coat or shoes. Her socks were damp, but she could not feel the chill. She looked down at her hands in a mechanical motion. Small, frail hands with tapered tips topped with perfect nails. She inspected them as if this was the first time ever seeing them. Kagome was pondering her wrists when she heard her name faintly in the distance. She turned slowly towards the sound.

"Kagome! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you! Why are you in the snow with no shoes? Anyways, hurry, something is wrong with Kikyo." Sango tugged on Kagome's arm and dragged her through a door close by. Kagome's training quickly kicked in.

"Everyone leave! I need peace and quiet." Kagome ordered as she sat down next to Kikyo on the futon and feeling her forehead which was drenched in sweat. Sango nodded pulling a distraught Inuyasha into another room with the help of Miroku.

Kagome went to work checking over the ill priestess. Kikyo turned her head to watch Kagome pour water from a pitcher into a bowl and grabbed a nearby rag. She placed a now wet cloth on her brow. Kagome closed her eyes in concentration. She sent out her powers in search of what was wrong. What she found out had her eyes snap open in shock.

"Kikyo…" Kagome tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Then it is as I thought…"Kikyo trailed off not wanting to say it out loud. Stating it would only make it that much more true. To her dismay, slightly, Kagome said it for her.

"Kikyo…you're pregnant…I would say at least a month and a half…"

"I see…thank you Kagome." A heavy silence hung in the air when Kikyo broke it with an airy question that once again floored Kagome.

"Will you stay with me through the night? It would be wise and….nice…if you would." Kikyo stared waiting for a reply. She stared at the ceiling feeling the tension in the room heighten.

"Of course…I will, Kikyo. Let me inform the others of the arrangement." Kagome stood in one fluid motion and walked to the door.

Kagome poked her head into the other room and told them that she was in fact staying with her in the night. Sango offered too as well which gained her a small smile from a very tired miko. Miroku nodded and began gathering blankets and pillows for him and Inuyasha to sleep in the room they were already in.

_Flu…I could have handled the flu…a cold even…a child…she was going to have a family…I know I should not be jealous…or envious…which I a not…but…I am sad…_

The image of her with no husband or children plagued her dreams as Kagome slept that night. She woke every couple of hours to check on Kikyo. Sango had asked what was wrong, but Kagome only replied that she was just having a bad night of nightmares and not to worry so much. Sango nodded and both set up a sleeping schedule the rest of the night. Kagome laid her head down for her turn at rest and shut her weary eyes.

_The sun will rise all to soon…and with it I will be leaving this place for good…I'm sorry Inuyasha for not carrying out with the bet...I guess I am that weak still…I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, and Shippo for not seeing your family grow…Sesshomaru…I'm…I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you…and I'm sorry for myself for ever believing in hope…_

AN: OMG I want to cry! Don't worry, Sesshomaru will not be so bad next time…maybe…. /cries R&R Please!


	8. Spoons

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the acid demons! Everything else is owned by Rumiko Takahashi….I'm not even sure the plot isn't owned by her at some level…

A/N: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! It was one crisis after another, add in a move across two states, one being the length of Japan, and you have the last two months of my life. I moved from Washington all the way down to San Diego, CA, in a car. Whew…I'm settled in for now until the big move to Japan here in a few months, I have hopes of finishing this before then, but the way my luck runs…don't hold me to it… I give a big hug to all the reviewers and readers! Thank you for sticking with it even in my big absence. You are the fuel that keeps me going! So onto the sexy

**Day 7**

_Spoons_

Sesshomaru woke before dawn like any other day. He bathed in his porcelain tub that servants had poured boiling water in to warm it. Afterwards he dressed in his usual attire along with his armor. He tried to make mental contact with Kiwi. He could not get through. Sesshomaru knew she would already be awake, so could only lead to one thing. With a smirk he walked from his room and headed to Kiwi's room.

As Sesshomaru approached the room he could hear muffled cries coming from within. They were sounds of pain. With his emotional mask in place he walked through the doors without knocking, after all this was his home. Sesshomaru would go wherever and whenever he so pleased. Looking around the room he spotted Ringoshu and Blueberry leaning against the far wall straight across from him.

Fabrics were still hanging from everywhere. The women were looking up. No emotions could be seen on their faces. Sesshomaru knew that if Ringoshu remained emotionally unattached, Kiwi was in a rage. He mentally nodded at the knowledge and looked up to where they were looking. His view, however, was blocked by material. He took a few steps to the left and moved forward until he got a clear view. He was right about Kiwi.

Kagome woke with a kink in her neck. During her rest she had rolled out of the futon. She thought back to the previous evening and the nightmares that ensued. She frowned and looked around the room. Sango was already up and tending to Kikyo. The priestess had her head in a basket lined with linen and emptying the contents of her stomach. Kagome stood and walked over to them.

"Sango, how long has she been like this?" Kagome asked concerned. Sango shook her head.

"Since early this morning, just before dawn." Sango moved the hair back from Kikyo's face as she moved away from the basket. Kikyo lay back down.

Sango made to get up and get water, but Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and did so for her. Sango helped prop Kikyo up as Kagome brought a glass to her lips. Once Kikyo was done Sango lay her back down. Kikyo closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

Kagome motioned for Sango to follow her out of the room. They entered the boys' room to find they were awake as well. Inuyasha looked like hell warmed over. Miroku was not much better. When the girls came in both were on their feet in no time. Inuyasha was the first to say anything.

"How is she?" genuine concern was evident in his voice. It made Kagome falter slightly.

"She is…Inuyasha haven't you sensed a change in her scent at all?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"Of course! It changed about a month ago, but I thought it was because of her new body and soul. I figured she would tell me if something was wrong."

"Inuyasha…the illness…it...it's…" Kagome could not bring herself to tell him. Sango patted Kagome's shoulder and shook her head. It was not their place to say. Inuyasha grew very impatient.

"Damn it, tell me what is wrong with her!" he raged. Miroku walked up behind Inuyasha and bonked him on the head with his staff. Both girls smiled, but no one noticed that the smile did not reach Kagome's eyes.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself. Lady Sango and Lady Kagome can not tell you what is not there place to say." Sango blushed when his eyes met hers. She nodded to him that he understood correctly. Kagome did nothing.

"Keh!" Inuyasha bellowed and stormed into the room where Kikyo lay. Miroku and Sango made to follow. Kagome stopped them.

"Let them be alone. When she wakes up she will have to tell him, and it is better if we are not there." Kagome turned and left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Sango looked at Miroku and both shrugged at the same time, deciding to go for a walk by themselves. They both wanted to discuss the sudden change in behavior of Kagome. They wandered to the dining room and ate breakfast by themselves and Rin. With the new company they began to discuss the up coming wedding.

Sesshomaru knew that Kiwi was very strict with her younger siblings, often policing them so that he did not have to. Sesshomaru was often glad that she did. It saved him from having to do more paperwork, or worse kill them and bring them back. Oh how he still loathed to use that damn sword his father left him. Sesshomaru had seen many of Kiwi's rages, but they all paled in comparison to what he was beholding at the moment.

Sesshomaru looked over Kiwi's handy work. Above them was Lemon. She was wrapped up tightly in material. Many spots were covered in blood. Only her head, abdomen, and feet were free of material. Her short blonde hair hung towards the ground dripping acidic sweat. The acid was collected into a basin that would not corrode with the substance. Sesshomaru gauged the level of sweat in the make shift tub. His estimation was that Kiwi had been busy much of the night and morning.

Kiwi moved around Lemon whipping her with a thread whip that was barbed with sewing needles. She used it expertly. The needles went into Lemon's skin and out again leaving hardly a trickle of blood. The movement so fast. Lemon felt every prick sent into her skin. The gag in her mouth muffling her cries and pleas to her sister. She had long lost the ability to cry, knowing that she did deserve her sister's wrath. She had heard Sesshomaru enter the room and cringed. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he watched her eldest sister beat her for her discrepancy. Kiwi paid no heed, she kept at her task. Ringoshu came to her rescue.

"Sister, please….she has learned her lessen…Lord Sesshomaru is here to see you…"

Maybe it was the pleading fearful tone of the second youngest, or the fact that Kiwi was getting tired, but she stopped and turned to face the lord mentioned. Her coal black eyes bleeding back to normal to show the pupils. No emotions shown on her pale features. A single drop of acid sweat was the only sign that she was winded from the ordeal he witnessed.

Without notice Lemon was released from her fabric prison, as she fell you could see the inner lining of the material was also barbed with needles. She fell to the floor naked in an exhausted heap, the now exposed holes bleeding freely. They quickly closed as Lemon remembered who was still watching her. Embarrassment soon took over her actions as she curled into a ball and refused to look at the lord that had her heart. She did not want him to see her like this. She knew it did not matter anymore, he had chosen someone else. Still, she felt weak and vulnerable. When Kiwi spoke it took all Lemon had not to break down into tears on the floor.

_**Lemon…you interfered when I had warned you…**_

_I…I am sorry sister…_

**_SILENCE! I am not the one you need to apologize to…it needs to be the Lord for which you serve and his soon to be Lady…I suggest you do it quickly…_**

Lemon's bottom lip quivered as she sat up bravely on her knees. She brought her hands forward so her finger tips touched the ground in front, her head bowed. Sesshomaru watched indifferently through out the whole scene, waiting. He stood up straighter when he noticed the all too familiar apology position was incurred.

"Forgive your servant this day, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Kingdom." Lemon's voice did not waiver as she spoke. She was a warrior, she was better then to show anymore weakness.

"Next time your sister will not save you." With that said he turned towards the door and left with not so much as a blink of an eye. It cut Lemon deeper then any weapon could. What love she held for her lord died at that moment, his silent exterior breaking what was left of her heart.

Lemon broke down into body wracking sobs. She found herself enveloped in female arms and rocked back and forth. Lemon looked up to see that it was Ringoshu of all people and she was smiling down at her. She looked around the room and found Kiwi and Blueberry gone.

"I know it hurts Lemon, but you will be strong like always and pull through." Lemon just scoffed at her with a noise in her throat, the weeping continued. Ringoshu cooed at her and rocked her. The bells in Ringoshu's hair chimed in a soothing rhythm with the movements. Lemon soon found herself asleep. Ringoshu sat there with Lemon in her lap until her two other sisters returned. Blueberry was first to come back.

Blueberry carried in the empty basin. She picked up Lemon and moved her to a futon that had bright yellow coverings. Three other futons were also in this part of the large room. Each one bearing covers that matched the owner's hair color. Kiwi returned a little while later to find Lemon still asleep and Ringoshu and Blueberry watching over her. She let out an inaudible sigh. Kiwi lightly touched the redhead's shoulder and saw her physically flinch. Ringoshu nodded to her without looking at her. It was her way of letting her sister know that she too was upset, but with her.

**_Ringoshu…the priestess Kikyo is very ill and needs attention…your services are needed… _**

_Oh no! I am on my way!_

With instincts and an overtly caring nature kicking in, Ringoshu was up and out the door before Kiwi could say what was wrong with the girl, but she knew that Ringoshu would find out anyways. This also gave her a chance to deal with another issue at hand. Kiwi turned her dark gaze to an already alert and standing Blueberry.

_She is gone…_

_**Yes…and the lord better find her and bring her back…**_

_Surely the incident last night did not cause her to leave…_

**_In part it did…Kagome is very fragile in heart and soul…she had been hurt many times over…but something else also played a part in it…_**

_I see…the other priestess is with child…so that might be the other reason?_

_**It is…**_

_I do not understand why that would cause her flight…if she loved our lord and her friends enough she would have stayed…_

_**It is not so much that she does not love our lord or her friends, on the contrary…she is mourning the things that she thinks will never be hers…and grief causes many people to do fool hardy things…**_

_I understand now…but does Sesshomaru?_

_**To that question I do not know for certain…**_

_Will he go after her then?_

_**My eyes can not see that path dearest sister…and that fact is troubling…**_

Both sisters moved from the futon area to the sewing section. Kiwi sat upon her satin pillow and began to work on one of the kimonos. Blueberry left and came back with hot green tea and the rest of the morning and well after lunch was spent in silence. They waited for Lemon to wake, but most importantly they waited for news that Kagome was once again back in the castle. The only one that could retrieve her was Sesshomaru, and they had faith in his abilities, otherwise he would not be their lord.

Rin and Shippo ran down hallway after hallway looking for Kagome. Each turn made them upset. They could not find her at all. They wanted to play in the new fallen snow. Their journey led them outside of Kiwi's room. There were no sounds coming from inside that either of them could hear. Both children jumped in fright at the voice that came from behind them.

"Rin-chan, Shippo-chan, what brings you down this way?" Ringoshu's voice was very quiet, and very unlike her normal loud boisterous self. It made the last string of the children's will break down.

Both children ran to her already open arms as they began to cry. They asked where Kagome had gone to, and they felt very alone. Ringoshu cooed at them much the way she had with Lemon and brought them into the room and sat with them in her lap as Kiwi still worked on a kimono. Shippo looked around the room in awe of all the material and at the silently working Kiwi. Rin calmed down seeing that Shippo had done so and watched Kiwi's methodical movements in her sewing. Silence filled the room. The only movement was Kiwi's hands, and Ringoshu shaking her head and standing up. She placed the children by Kiwi and smiled down at them.

"You two watch and learn from Kiwi-chan while I check on someone." The children nodded as Ringoshu left the room.

Ringoshu walked into a separated part of the room by an ornate screen. Fabrics still hung from everywhere as she walked to the sleeping area they all shared. When she got there she gasped. Rushing forwards she knelt down by a bright yellow blanket rumpled at the end of an empty futon. Lemon was gone. Ringoshu was filled with panic as she ran back to Kiwi, her bells chiming with each hurried step. The green haired demoness showed no signs of panic and looked up and motioned with her eyes for her to sit down. Ringoshu nodded and complied. The children looked on not knowing that a conversation was being held without vocalization being done. Blueberry walked into the room with only two bowls of rice and two fish. She set them down and quietly left to bring back more for the company that was now visiting.

Lemon ran with all the speed she had in her. It was her fault. She ached here and there, but was no worse for wear on the outside. On the inside she was a wreck. Her heart had sunk to the darkest depths of her soul where it lay in shambles on the bottom. She had to make it right. If Kagome was going through what she was experiencing then she had to make her lord go after her. She had no idea it could feel this way. She thought most likely that all demons had no real idea, or was too stubborn to realize it. Lemon stopped in front of the study doors. She heard the sweep of bristles against paper. He was inside doing what he always did, work. She opened the doors not very silently.

Lemon, without being beckoned, stood right in front of his desk. He did not so much as budge from his task, or acknowledge her in any way. She stood perfectly straight. She stared daggers at him as she waited for him to say something, anything. Nothing came out of him. Lemon had enough of the ignoring game he was pulling. She clenched her teeth together, her fangs exposed when she sneered at him.

"Go after her." She bit out none too gently. This caused him to actually stop mid stroke and look up at her. Lemon was openly challenging him, and he certainly was not going to stand for it.

"Leave." was all he said as he went back to his work. Lemon was even more agitated.

"Bring her back…my Lord." She tried another tactic. Got a result, not the one she was hoping for, but was not surprised by it either.

Sesshomaru had put down the brush next to the ink well. He raised his right arm and lashed out with his whip and knocked her back into the side wall on her left. Books fell from nearby shelves. Scrolls spilled and opened as they rolled across the floor. He stood up now, and crossed to the panting form of a kneeling acid demon. He continued to whip her. Lemon's fresh kimono was ripped and torn. Blood and acid stained the tears in the fabric. She did not cry out, nor backed down. She stood up as the flogging continued. She was going to correct what she had done even it cost the most precious thing to her.

"Go after her My Lord...if it means MY LIFE to say so! I will say it again...BRING KAGOME-SAMA BACK…BRING BACK YOUR LADY!" Sesshomaru stopped his attack on her. She leaned against the wall she crashed into clutching a badly bruised and bleeding left arm.

"This Sesshomaru will do what he pleases when it suits him." He walked over to her and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He brought her up to eye level. Lemon could not even gulp through his tight grip. Acidic tears from pink eyes spread down her cheeks as they stared at one another. Lemon was thrown out of his study abruptly. He walked past her in the hallway after exiting through the broken doors her form and his force had caused.

Lemon did not move until he had rounded a corner down the corridor and his footfalls were silent. A small smile of triumph and remorse raised across her lips as she made to stand up. She leaned against the wall for support as she made her way back to Kiwi's room where her futon waited for her. She had one hell of a day, and now Lemon was even more exhausted then before.

Kagome walked in the cold fall night. Snow had fallen during the day and only a light frosting remains on the grass. Her eyes were glazed over. Her hair moved around her as if she was drowning in a vast ocean. She could no longer feel anything. Kagome's skin was pale as the snow and just as frozen. Her lips did not move, nor did her teeth chatter to show that she was trying to stay warm. There was something else that was causing her to not be sick or die from the cold. She paid no attention to that fact either. She felt something entirely different.

_I can't stay…I'm sorry… a husband… a family …home…that is where those things are for me…there is nothing for me here… forgive me…_

Kagome continued to walk unfearful of what the night could bring. Her mood was colder then the air around her as she continued her journey. She could feel the pulse of the well like a beacon. It was calling to her. All of it was like a siren's sweet melody. It whispered sweet nothings that a lover would tell you in the midst of passion. Her home, her family, her new life. It promised no more pain, no more suffering. Kagome had walked for hours unending to this tune. She was completely oblivious to the danger that stalked her.

Sesshomaru moved across his palace and out the main gate without as much as a glance to any of the guards. He told himself over and over again the same phrase. He was just going to get Kagome so that his servants and Rin were happy. That was all. There was no way that he was doing it because he cared about her, and was worried. There was no way in hell that he was doing it because a mere servant told him to do so either, even if it made sense in an odd fashion.

With haste, Sesshomaru, headed in the direction he felt her strange aura was emanating from. He never felt anything like it before, so it had to be her. He felt something else. This one was very familiar and not welcome in his lands. It was also moving towards Kagome. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and moved even faster then normal. He would use his light form when he got closer. He could only use that in short distances.

What he saw before him was definitely Kagome, but she was beyond anything he had seen before. Sesshomaru looked on as she fought the demon he had felt. Kagome had a glowing white aura around her like a bubble. She floated only three inches from the ground. Long ebony locks floated in the air as if in a dance as she moved. Her hands arced with white energy as she sliced the demon to bits. She turned towards him then, sensing his own demonic energy.

Sesshomaru did not move even when Kagome raised the same hand she used against the other demon. Her eyes were like glass. They were the darkest color of tree sap he had ever seen, and they played with the light from her outer glow. Sesshomaru noticed then the tear stained cheeks, and the still flowing water from her orbs. Her hand was coming down and a blinding arc of white energy was coming towards him. Sesshomaru did not flinch. He pulled out Tokijin in time and sliced it in half sending both halves past his person into nearby trees. The foliage exploded on the impact of said power. Debris flew around the pair. The only movement was Seeshomaru's clothing and hair as it blew with the force of the attack. The bubble around Kagome protected her from anything that came her way, disintegrating before it reached her person.

"You can not harm me Kagome." His tone was sharp, but held an edge of something else.

Kagome prepared for another attack. This was not what Sesshomaru expected from her. He did not grow angry. Seeing her display of power and defiance only did one thing. It woke his primal need. He must dominate her and show her who her Lord was even if he could not do everything until the courtship was complete. Kagome attacked with two slices of energy. Sesshomaru dodged and went in with Tokijin once again, his intent to destroy the bubble around her. He slashed at it. The force sent Kagome back into a tree. The bubble remained, but flickered as Kagome blinked a little. Sesshomaru knew exactly what to do. He openly smirked at her. Kagome again attacked, and he dodged and swiped.

They danced like this further and further into the woods. The minutes had poured by them as they fought. Sesshomaru was unwavering in his assault and his intent. Kagome was growing weaker and tired with each attack now. The bubble around her had shrunk to just over her skin now. She only floated an inch from the forest floor. Sesshomaru's goal would come after the next assault. It arrived right on cue. Kagome fell to her feet in the dirt and snow. She looked around warily, remembering she was fighting a demon. She blinked at the form that landed in front of her. Sesshomaru had replaced Tokijin in his sash. He stalked towards her, his prey finally ready for taking.

"Sesshomaru…how…" her breath came out in a whisper that played on his nerves like a caress.

"I said that you could not harm me, Kagome." He was getting closer, taking his time. He was enjoying this. It had been years since he had been in this most intimate of circumstances.

"I'm sorry…I can't stay here and keep the bets…forgive me…" she made to turn and run, but found herself pinned up against a tree. Her eyes grew wide not from being restrained, but how.

Sesshomaru had his left arm against her side and his right by her head. His left leg had found its way between her legs and gave her a place to sit. The leg was what caught her off guard. His face was buried in her hair and neck. She tried to breath, but panted instead. Kagome had to admit that the position was more then compromising but also was waking something inside her. Sesshomaru's breath crawled along her neck into her ear.

"I only know of our wager…what is the other you speak of?" His voice was very unlike him, it was a dark deep growl. He brought his face up to look in her eyes. He noticed the panic in them. This made him smirk again. She did not want to tell him, but she was going to.

"I…I can't…" Kagome felt a pressure and stopped. His face had gotten inches away from hers. His right hand had clasped her neck, but released a little as he spoke, his claws raking her skin lightly. Kagome could not move her eyes away from his as he spoke. His lips ever so close to her own.

"You will not deny this Sesshomaru of his answer…Kagome…" he let the words play in her mind. He continued to stroke her neck, but added in his left hand. The hand grabbed her hip firmly. It brought out a little gasp from her mouth, the puff of air gracing his own lips. It sent a shiver down his spine. His right hand went back into her hair and pulled slightly. Another breath of air escaped her.

"I…have a bet with Inuyasha…I…" Kagome faltered.

_He is so close to me…and…and…touching me…what is he doing to me…_

Sesshomaru had thought back to the last few days and had noticed that his half brother did act strange. He needed to know the nature of the wager in order to interrogate Inuyasha later. Right now he was enjoying what he was doing to not be spoiled by the hanyou.

"What did you bet him…tell me…" He tightened his grip on her hip. He was rewarded with a little groan. He answered with a small growl.

"He bet me that he could find me a reason to stay here or I go home…in two weeks…" Kagome rushed out. She continued to pant. This perplexed him. He knew of the well and its power.

"You always came back before…" he moved from her face back to her inviting neck. Sesshomaru moved his left leg up a little and got another pleasure filled whimper.

"No…it has only enough…for one more trip…" Kagome gulped it was getting harder and harder to think.

Sesshomaru was fighting a losing battle with his instincts. His mouth opened to show his fangs. He grazed her neck lightly. He stopped as the information sunk into his conscious mind, his hot breath causing the hair to standup on her pale skin. This had to wait. Kagome was not going anywhere far as he was concerned, but something about this news and the bet with Inuyasha was unsettling his nerves. He had to talk to the hanyou. He lightly licked her neck as he pulled back from her. Kagome gave off an amusing and enticing moan of disappointment as he did so.

Without so much as another word Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the wrist and brought her to him. Kagome gasped as he hefted her up bridal style and took off at a run. She saw that they were heading back to the palace. She closed her eyes. Her emotions and thoughts were in turmoil. She pushed them aside as the movement lulled her to sleep. Her head rested against his pelt. He looked down at her briefly and smiled. Sesshomaru gained speed. In no time he was back behind the high stone walls of his castle and heading to his private rooms. He was going to keep her close to him tonight incase she decided to disappear again. In the morning he would talk to Inuyasha privately. Now, he just wanted to be near Kagome, and plan the courtship.

Ruby red eyes had watched from the high stone wall as Sesshomaru ran inside. Blueberry slighted her lips in what her sisters would know as a smile. To anyone else it would just look out of place and odd. She mentally let her sisters know that he had indeed returned, and he brought back his future queen. Afterwards her features turned back to portray the very structure she stood upon. She was on watch, and took her duties seriously. She clutched her large double axe as a gust of wind played with her long blue locks and gown. Staring off into the distance so smiled again thinking on the future while everyone rested.

A/N2: Thankies once again for reading! As normal R&R PLEASE!


	9. Go Fish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the acid sisters and Sesshomaru's castle! Everything else is Rumiko Takahashi's I swear!

AN1: OMG Life keeps getting me down. I could tell you sorry for the delay and that it won't happen again, but here is the deal. I'm trying to move to Japan come June of this year. I have countless appointments to attend to. Plus, I only get to see my husband on the weekends. This means that the writing takes a back seat for the time being. I write when I can as often as I can. I ask that you please be patient and know that the story will be finished. It is not going to be discontinued or what have you. I enjoy it too much. Updates will be infrequent is all. A big hugs and cookies to all my reviewers! They do help me keep going, especially through the hard times. Enjoy!

**Day 8**

_Go Fish_

Kagome woke with a start, sitting bolt upright a tad confused. She wiped her eyes from sleep residue and looked around her. If her memory served her right, Sesshomaru had carried her again while she slept. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Deciding to get up she pulled the covers back to discover that she had no shoes or socks on, but was otherwise still fully clothed. A wisp of light caught her eye in the dark room. Walking towards that, Kagome pulled on fabric and the curtains moved aside. The breath caught in her throat.

_Oh my goodness…this beats any painting or…or ... anything really…_

Rolling fields of unblemished white hills played with the golden yellows and fuchsias of the rising sun. Trees swayed in the small breeze, spraying the powder like flakes into the unknown. Birds sang a lovely tune as they perched within the leaves calling to all that it was morning. The whole scene, every last drop washed away all of Kagome's worry and stress. The biggest smile spread on her face like the sun cresting over the horizon.

Eyes watched her from the dark corners of the massive room. Seeing her grin brought one to the owner's own lips, albeit, a small one. It was gone as quickly as it came. They began to move towards Kagome, making a small noise to alert her, so she would not be as frightened. Kagome spun around when she heard someone behind her. To her surprise it was not who she thought it would be.

"Good morning Lady Kagome." A female voice greeted her as Kagome realized who it was. The female walked to another window near her and opened another curtain letting in even more golden light.

"Good morning to you too, Blueberry-san." Kagome returned the greeting with a chipper tone. The tall demoness nodded and began to open all the curtains, and opening a sliding shoji door to let fresh air in.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a large breath in then let it out slowly. She repeated these motions for a couple of minutes. Blueberry walked to stand in front of her. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at the girl who was still smiling serenely.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling better than yesterday." The remark was short and to the point.

Kagome nodded and watched as Blueberry did the same gesture and turned around to make the large futon she had slept in. Kagome's eyes opened wide at the lavishness of the room itself outside of the scene through the windows. This was definitely not her room. This could only be one room, and the mere thought brought a blush to her cheeks to rival that of Ringoshu's hair. Shaking her head of the thought, she decided to ask the only other person in the room.

"Blueberry-san, whose room is this, it is not the one I was in before…"she let herself trail off, her thoughts taking her down a dark and twisted path, a path that a certain monk liked to travel all too often. Memories of a midnight encounter involving a tree brought her blush to even darker shades. Kagome took very deep breaths trying to calm her raging nerves and other emotions she was trying to deny.

_No…no…no…it was just a dream…a dream…breathe girl…breathe…_

"This is the room of Lord Sesshomaru. He brought you here last night to keep an eye on you, so you did not leave again." Blueberry stated matter of fact. She had finished making the futon and had turned to face the future lady of the manor.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. Looking around the room she took in all the furnishings that were now visible with the daylight. The bed was covered with black silk and accented with white and red pillows. Curtains of black, red, and white hung from each window. There were no pictures, no flowers, but you could tell just by the simple material and design, that Sesshomaru was definitely living in this room. On the far wall just to the left of the futon, hung brackets for two swords. Kagome already knew what swords would rest there. She was brought out of her musing with an exaggerated cough from Blueberry.

"Do you wish a bath Kagome-sama?" Kagome just nodded her head 'yes'.

Blueberry turned and headed towards the opposite side of the room. Sliding another shoji aside, Kagome was beckoned over by Blueberry looking over her shoulder. Kagome hurriedly walked over to her. Inside was a porcelain tub with steam rising from the water. It warmed the room. Blueberry left the room shutting the door silently as she went. Kagome was soon bereft of clothing and inside the inviting tub. Blueberry returned with fresh clothing for her to wear.

"We have been instructed to bring you fresh clothing to wear."

Blueberry went about setting the clothing in neat layers in order they will be put on. Kagome just nodded, enjoying her bath too much to notice what was brought her. Blueberry stood from her task and walked over to the bath and tested the water's warmth. Kagome covered herself and shrank back a little stunned at the action.

"The water is getting cold, it is time to dress." Blueberry walked over to another wall and grabbed a towel. She held it open for Kagome to step into it, so she could dry her off. Kagome was certainly not used to this kind of treatment.

"Blueberry-san, I can dry myself…" she was cut off by Blueberry's raised eyebrow.

"I was ordered to take care of you by Sesshomaru-sama, and take care of you I shall." She motioned for Kagome to get out of the water with the open towel. Her tone meant for no arguments. Kagome sighed and did as instructed.

Kagome found herself wrapped in a simple white yukata underneath a pastel green kimono with a copper koi fish pattern throughout. A dark blue obi wrapped around her waist held no pattern, but completed the ensemble nicely. It brought out the richness of her pale skin and made her eyes glow. Blueberry nodded once satisfied with the turn out and handed Kagome a mirror. Being taller then Kagome, Blueberry easily brushed out Kagome's hair and left it hang freely. After everything was done, Blueberry led Kagome out of Sesshomaru's room and down hallways to the breakfast area.

Sesshomaru had watched Kagome all night until just before dawn. Blueberry had come in from her watch to take his place over his vigil of the miko. He left without saying a word. His destination was set. Walking the familiar corridors he walked into the room he had in mind. On the floor lay the sleeping monk and demon slayer. Neither of them moved when he walked past to enter the adjoining room.

Inside he saw Ringoshu helping the pregnant miko back into bed. His nose was assaulted with the fumes of Kikyo's stomach contents. He mentally cringed. He pushed that aside. He had business with the priestess' mate. Nothing was driving him from getting information he wanted. Sesshomaru looked over to the far wall that was not very far from the now sleeping woman. Inuyasha was watching Ringoshu intently as she cleaned up after his wife.

"We have business to discuss, you will come with me." It was not a request, it was an order. Inuyasha scrunched his face into a sneer and growled low.

"I'm not leaving her, you bastard. You wanna talk, you do it here."

"You will follow this Sesshomaru." They both stared at one another. Both men looked at Ringoshu when she spoke softy.

"Inuyasha-kun, go with Sesshomaru-sama, Kikyo-san is in my care, and I do not want her disturbed by your rash behavior." She looked at him with the meanest glare she could muster, which was not very scary at all. Sighing Inuyasha stood up and walked until he stood in front of his half brother.

"This better be quick." Sesshomaru just turned and left the room. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Ringoshu and nodded before leaving.

Inuyasha looked around to see where Sesshoamru was taking him. The siblings walked in silence through hallway after hallway until arriving outside in the chilled morning air. Inuyasha was about to ask why they were outside when he picked up the faint sound of metal. Tokijin was pointed at him. On instinct Tetsusaiga was drawn. Inuyasha growled.

"So, all ya wanted to do was fight huh?"

"You are not worthy of the sword father left you…I will remedy that." Sesshoamru struck out at Inuyasha.

"I'll show ya worthy!" The hanyou dodged and attacked with ferocity. Sesshomaru was relentless all the same.

Both jabbed and taunted one another while time seeped by them. Even though relieving some stress was good, Sesshomaru had another agenda with his little brother. Facing Inuyasha he could see the weary lines of fatigue under his eyes from lack of rest, but the hanyou's smile betrayed any other signs.

"That all ya got, ya over stuffed dog?" Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru mildly ignored the name calling, and moved a piece of stray hair out of his face by placing it behind his ear. He lowered Tokijin. Inuyasha looked perplexed. Sesshomaru seized the chance

"How have you been keeping your wager with Kagome?" The question completely caught Inuyasha off guard.

"How did you….when did you find out about that?" Inuyasha was having a hard time thinking of excuses to tell Sesshomaru, and when his older half brother began to attack him again, it became even harder.

Sesshomaru knew how his brother was trying to figure out a way to worm in an excuse. He was not going to give him a chance to lie. He wanted the truth, and there was nothing going to stop him from getting it either save for one thing, the person that had to show up at the wrong time.

"What do you think you are doing Sesshomaru?!" a female voice hollered across the training yard. Hurried footfalls came towards them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stared in awe at the sight that greeted them. Running for all she was worth in a kimono was Kagome followed behind by Blueberry. She cast Sesshomaru a look of anger and disbelief when Inuyasha came up with a diversion tactic.

"He wants to fight me Kagome! He wants Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha bellowed as he stood pointing at Sesshomaru hoping this diversion would work.

Kagome whirled in on Sesshomaru even more. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot as she glared at the lord of the west. Sesshomaru gave Kagome his most bored look when he answered her without her having to ask the question. He could see it in the line on her forehead and in her eyes.

"I am teaching the whelp how do use the Tetsusaiga to its full advantage, nothing more." Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha who was sputtering, but saying nothing coherent. Sighing, she only said two words.

"Inuyasha, sit." Falling face first into the snow and mud turned his sputtering into curses. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed. He was shocked, but did not show it outwardly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for taking time and effort with Inuyasha."

When she stood back up there was a gleaming smile on her face. It made her eyes glow brighter then he had seen before. He inclined his head to show that her gratitude was well received. Kagome giggled under her breath and motioned for him to bend down a little further. He did so until they were facing eye to eye. Without warning Kagome kissed his cheek. This time the reaction was instantaneous. His eyes grew wide and he looked at her fully, not knowing what to say or do. Kagome giggled as she stepped away from him. A blush rose on her cheeks. She turned from Sesshomaru's gaze and walked to stand before a now gaping and silent Inuyasha.

"Now play nice." Kagome admonished Inuyasha playfully when she heard an exaggerated cough beside her. Blueberry motioned for her to follow her back inside the palace. Kagome nodded and went along not wishing to be further embarrassed. As they walked down a long hallway away from the men, Kagome brought her right fingertips to her lips, a half sad and half happy smile lingering there.

_If it is only here and there that I can show you how I feel Sesshomaru…then it is those little moments that I will cherish forever…_

Once the women were back inside and out of sight did the brothers look at one another, seriousness on both their faces. Inuyasha still did not want to tell Sesshomaru about the details of his end of the bargain. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and glared indignantly as his older sibling did like wise with his Tokijin. Figuring that Sesshomaru was not going to let him go back to Kikyo unless he did, Inuyasha swore under his breath. Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha finally said what he wanted to hear.

"I've been trying to get Kagome and _you_ together, so she will stay here." Inuyasha crossed his arms into the sleeves of his haori. Sesshomaru did not know how to feel or register what Inuyasha had just told him.

"There, ya happy? Now can I go back to my mate?" Sesshomaru just nodded. He needed to think more on this. He wanted to kill and thank the hanyou all in one turn. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha rushing away back towards the room where his partner lay ill. Sesshomaru decided to continue with his plans for Kagome regardless of the wager she has with the hanyou.

Sesshomaru set his destination for Kiwi's room. There was much to discuss, and plenty to have done if all was going to work out in the end. His stride was steady as he walked his halls knowing the path all too well to have to pay attention to where he was going. Before he knew it he was outside her door, which was slid open by the very person he came to see.

_It still unnerves me that you do that…_

_**I know…that is why I still do it from time to time…**_

_I see…_

A small smile crept upon her lips as Kiwi bowed and let him in. She knew he would have just come in unannounced like always, so she liked to throw him off just as much as he did with her. Everything in the world seemed to have balance. Kiwi led him over to her favorite sewing spot and let him sit down first before taking her seat on her silk pillow. She picked up the garment she was working on when he came to call. Their eyes did not need to be locked for the conversation to take place, so she busied herself with her task.

_Tell me what you have prepared…_

A simple nod was given as Kiwi went into great detail the courting gifts she had planned for him. The lunch came in when the sun was high. An unknown servant placed the dishes down and quickly left without a word, Kiwi's sisters being elsewhere in the castle.

Kagome ate lunch with the kids in the kitchen, not feeling comfortable sitting in the elegant dining area all by themselves. Kagome quickly became friends with the cook and the servants. Blueberry sat next to Rin in silence, enjoying the interactions and changes in everyone around her. The cook began to get dinner preparations underway with a large grin on her face, and servants adding an extra hitch in their steps at her bidding. Rin beamed continuously and Shippo was the same.

Kagome glowed with the positive energy that surrounded her. She laughed and joined in the conversations with vigor. It was no wonder to Blueberry how Sesshomaru had fallen for her in such a short time. In one afternoon she had already made friends of the cook staff. Blueberry was about to suggest they leave so the staff could clean the dishes when an out of breath Lemon came rushing in. Blueberry was already on her feet weapon in hand. Kagome was next to stand as the children ran to her confused to the commotion that was happening around them with the sudden appearance of the new demon.

Lemon got on her knees in front of Kagome bowing her head low. Kagome had an involuntary shiver run up her spine while looking at the demonness from the previous night. Blueberry moved next to her future lady, putting the children behind her. Lemon spoke in a rushed tone wanting not to be under Kagome's hurt and worried gaze.

"Kagome-sama, Ringoshu needs your help urgently! The Priestess Kikyo is not fairing well and is slipping further into illness!"

"Oh, no!" Kagome covered her mouth in shock and ran from the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her.

Blueberry was about to hand the children to Lemon to handle, but Lemon was already gone. Letting out a low growl Blueberry grabbed the hands of the children after securing her weapon on her back. She made her way to the ill priestess's room.

Kagome did not make it far when Lemon stopped her. The demoness put out her hand to Kagome to take. She looked at the clawed hand and was very apprehensive. She wondered what else the demoness would show her or tell her.

_Is Kikyo another ruse…what else will I be shown or told now…_

"I am sorry for my lie last night Lady Kagome, but please, we are not going to get to the miko running in the wrong direction and very slowly to boot." Lemon gave her a smirk. Kagome sighed and put her hand in Lemon's and they were gone in a flash. Kagome thought over her words as they went, doors and rooms gong by in a blur.

_Wait…lie…does that mean Sesshomaru isn't…that means he's…and what we did last night wasn't a dream and I spent the night in…_

Lemon stopped abruptly in front of Kikyo's door and knocked soundly. Kagome's thoughts were in a whirl. Ringoshu was frantically wiping cool water on Kikyo's forehead. She did not look up when she spoke. Kagome had forgotten why she had come to the room until she heard Ringoshu's strangled voice.

"I don't know what else to do for her. She is declining fast. With this rate we will either lose her or the child or both." Ringoshu rang the cloth of water into the basin until her knuckles were white. Kagome ran over and knelt beside the troubled and tired demoness.

"Where are the others? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around the room.

"Sango-san and Miroku-san have not been seen since breakfast, and I sent Inuyasha out of the room, he was making me nervous with his loud voiced demands." Kagome glowered at the news of Inuyasha's childish behavior. She knew how to handle him, but first she had to tend to his wife and child.

"Ringoshu-san, is there anyway for us to save her and the child? What can I do to help?" The acid demoness sat back on her heels and shook her head from side to side making the bells chime.

"You may need to take her from here to a village with an experienced human miko and midwife. I am only experienced with demon child bearing and care. I'm sorry my skills are lacking. I'd hate to lose another baby." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked back up at Kagome.

"A midwife…experienced….hmm..." Kagome stood up and began to pace as she thought this over. Lemon had gone to Ringoshu to comfort her in her distress.

_Wait…lose another child…I'll have to ask her about that at another time…who and where would I find…an experienced miko…I know!_

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed loudly making Kikyo stir on her futon. Kagome quickly covered her mouth and knelt back down to face Ringoshu.

"I know of someone to help her, and the village isn't far from here, but is Kikyo stable enough to travel the distance?" Ringoshu thought it over for a second before nodding yes. Kagome smiled and stood up.

"Okay then, I'll go and make sure everyone packs. We should leave as soon as we can." Before anyone could say anything else she had disappeared into the adjoining room.

Kagome found a pacing hanyou grumbling as he went back and forth on the tatami mats. He stopped when he heard the door shut to his left. Kagome glared at him with her hands on her hips. Not knowing why she was angry with him, he went and made it worse.

"Oi, what's that ugly look for wench?" he regretted saying that the minute his head hit the floor.

"SIT!" Kagome bellowed as she strode towards him. Towering over his prone form, she berated him further.

"How could you do that to Ringoshu?! She has done nothing but try to help Kikyo and you had to make her feel inferior! You could do that to me, but you won't do it to others! Got it?!" Not waiting for a reply she headed back to the door where Kikyo lay. Looking back at Inuyasha she informed him of their plan, in not so many words.

"Get packed and ready to go. We have to take Kikyo to Keade as soon as possible." Kagome left him bewildered as she went back through the door and shut it.

Sango and Miroku had come back to check on Kikyo a half hour after Kagome arrived. She informed them of the plan to go back to the village and to pack. They nodded and went about doing so. Blueberry helped Kagome and the children get ready to go. Kagome told the demoness that she could do it herself, but one stern look from the acid demon put a kibosh on any further protesting. Two hours later, they were all standing at the entrance saying goodbye to three of the acid sisters.

Kiwi refused to ever leave her room they all came to find. Kagome would not leave without saying goodbye and headed towards the silent demoness' chambers. She lost herself in thought rounding corners and corridors without a glance. Half way there she ran into a hard chest and almost fell backwards. Strong hands had caught and placed her on her feet. A deep baritone greeted her ear making her instinctively blush.

"I thought you were leaving with your group back to the village?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to Kiwi-san in person before I left." Kagome found it hard to look him in the eyes as she spoke. Memories of giving him a kiss on his cheek earlier in the day rushing to the fore front of her mind.

"I see. The seamstress has been working tirelessly for the last couple of days. She is resting."

"Oh….I see…"Kagome trailed off, her thoughts becoming muddled as a strong finger stroked her right cheek then the left. Her eyes widen slightly and she looked up to see a smirking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached into his inner haori and pulled out a small package wrapped in silk. With his right hand he grabbed her left and placed the package there. Kagome looked confused as to what was going on. Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"It is a gift for you. Open it." He spoke softly and very unlike himself. Kagome could only oblige him. Kagome opened the item slowly fearing what might be inside. Underneath the silk was a small box. Removing the lid she gasped.

"Sesshomaru…these are…beautiful! I can't accept them…" at her last words she could have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Sessho…" she was cut off again this time by three of his well sculpted fingers pressed against her lips.

"They are for you from me….keep them…" he removed his hand from her lips and stroked her cheek ever so gently. He turned around the corner. When Kagome ran after him to finish what she was going to say, he was already gone.

Feeling very stupid, foolish, and very sad for some reason she made her way back to her friends. An irate Inuyasha carrying an unconscious Kikyo bridal style greeted her.

"What took ya so long! Let's get going!" With that he strode out of the palace doors and was already a blur past the main gate, and gone. Miroku, Sango carrying Shippo was next to leave.

Sango looked back at Kagome as they made their way to the main gate. She noticed that the priestess was clutching a small box to her chest. Kagome turned around to see if Sesshomaru was watching them leave, but saw no one but Blueberry, Lemon and Ringoshu standing on the steps. Turning around she met the questioning gaze of Sango. She only shook her head and walked faster, passing the demon slayer. Sango could have sworn she saw a tear on her best friend's cheek, but shook her head. Turning back around she ran a little bit to catch up to the rest of the gang and passed through the gate towards home.

The group had left before dinner time, and did not arrive back in the village until well into the evening. They had eaten berries in silence on their way back. Sango had so many questions she wanted answered, but knew tonight she would not get any. Like always she would wait for Kagome to come to her when she was ready.

Walking into Keade's hut they already saw her tending to Kikyo who had her eyes half open. Inuyasha sat by the far wall only looking at Kikyo. Deciding it was late, Kagome asked Sango if it was alright if she slept in her hut for the night. Sango agreed and they left with a sleeping Shippo in tow. Miroku decided to stay behind incase Keade needed his assistance.

In Sango's hut both girls laid out the futons and got ready for bed in silence. Shippo slept next to Kagome who was having a hard time falling asleep. Kagome stared at the ceiling as she heard Sango's breathing even out. She knew she would get no rest this night. The memory of the hurt expression on Sesshomaru's face that had reached all the way to his eyes, haunted her. She had placed the box under her pillow. Reaching up with her left hand she touched it once more before with drawing her arm back under the covers.

_What have I done to cause the Ice Lord to hurt…why did he give me this gift…why…why…nothing makes sense anymore…_

Kagome brought her arm out once again and draped it over her eyes hoping it would block out the mental view of Sesshomaru. Sleep claimed her, but her dreams did not let her rest.

Sesshomaru refused to sleep. Kagome's rejection stinging far worse then he could have imagined. Documents, treaties, vouchers, he immersed himself in work when a mental sting brought his head physically forward.

_**You idiot!**_

_Refrain from name calling this Sesshomaru; lest I take your head woman!_

_**Fine with me! I do not serve morons! **_

Sesshomaru let out a menacing growl. Kiwi continued unfazed.

_**Kagome did not reject you! Her good heart saw the gift as too good for her! She accepted it and you! Of all the dogs….**_

_Woman, this is your last warning…_

Kiwi mentally shrugged.

_**I have given you the information you needed to hear. What you choose to do with it is your own business…**_

Before Sesshomaru could reply the link was abruptly cut off. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his bangs and down the length of his hair as he stood up. His mind was devouring Kiwi's words as he looked out into the clear night sky.

"Kagome…"

AN2: R&R PLEASE! faints into Sesshomaru's arms and is carried away back to her lair


	10. Black Jack

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the usual. I think by now you know what that is…

A/N1: Here is another installment! Double the word count too! A lot gets explained in this chapter. I don't want to ruin it for you. Just know that I will not write anything I don't think is necessary to the story. Had a lot of fun writing this one, and again I don't know when the next chapter will be released as well. My schedule just got worse for time. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed; you guys are the best, and a special thank you to my lovely beta Lady Fionna! Thank you ahead or reading this and enjoy!

**Day 9:**

_Black Jack_

Kagome woke just before dawn. Her dreams not letting her get a full nights rest. She felt something sharp in her left hand and brought it to her blurry eyes. They snapped fully open as images came back to her of the previous night. Kagome looked at the box as she sat up. She opened it to make sure it was not a dream. Inside was the same gift gleaming even without light. It brought a small smile to her face.

Kagome slid from the futon and went to her backpack. She set the box down and rummaged through her sack finding all her clothes from the future were clean. Taking off the yukata she slipped into her favorite pair of jeans and a now clean turtleneck sweater. The only one she had brought. She brushed her hair quickly and picked up the box once again. She had questions and Sango was the only one who could answer them.

She went over to where Sango normally slept, but found the futon was already made and was cold. This told Kagome that her best friend had already been up for quite awhile and was probably training. Knowing where she had to go Kagome clutched the box to her and left a sleeping Shippo in the hut. She knew he was safe in this village. Plus, she was not going that far.

The snow from the previous day was gone without a trace. In the middle of a frost covered field was Sango practicing with her huge boomerang. Kagome decided to wait until the slayer was done to talk to her. The sun cleared the horizon in beautiful hues of lavender and pink. Kagome let out a soft sigh as the colors bounced off the glistening frost on the meadow. Sango caught the sound and turned to see Kagome leaning against a tree.

The priestess from the future was holding something. Shouldering her weapon she briskly made her way to her friend. Kagome smiled at her, and they made chit chat as they went back to Sango's house. They quickly gathered washing supplies and a now awake Shippo and headed for the stream. None of them really wanted to set foot into the very cold water. Kagome still had a few pots in her huge bag, so they decided to start a fire and warm some water to aide in washing themselves instead of dipping in the frozen river. Shippo helped the girls by being a look out which helped Kagome's nerve to ask Sango some hard and personal questions. Sango beat her to the punch.

"Kagome, where did you get that box?" Kagome blushed as she continued to wash her arms. There was no use in hiding anything from her friend.

"Sesshomaru gave it to me last night…"she was cut off by a half naked Sango grabbing Kagome's hand that held the wash cloth still on her arm.

"What is inside it?" Sango's tone was serious and some what excited. It flustered Kagome.

Kagome put down the wash cloth and picked up the box that was by her side. She took off the lid and held it open for Sango to see. The slayer's eyes grew wide as the light from the contents hit her skin and eyes. Sango was at a loss for words until Kagome closed the lid and placed it back at her feet. Kagome was the one that broke the silence.

"That was what I wanted to ask you Sango-chan. Why would he give me this out of the blue last night?"

"Oh Kagome-chan, you do not know the demon rules of mating..." Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her mind shut everything off save for the memories of the previous night.

_Mating?!…does that mean…last night he…_

"_**Sesshomaru…these are…beautiful! I can't accept them…" at her last words she could have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes. **_

"_**They are for you from me….keep them…" he removed his hand from her lips and stroked her cheek ever so gently. **_

Sango grew concerned when Kagome had stopped listening to her explanation. She was worried seeing her like this. She reached out and slightly shook Kagome by her shoulder. Kagome looked up and gave a small smile to her friend.

"Tell me what happened Kagome."

Kagome told Sango everything from last night. Sango sighed. Now there was no telling what was going to happen between the lord of the west and the miko of the future. She was supposed to be helping Inuyasha win his side of the wager, but now it seemed the plan had back fired on them. There was only six days left. There was no way for a new plan to take hold. No ideas came to mind. A twig snapped near the forest edge. Sango pulled Kagome to her feet and pressed their bodies together to regain some modesty. Sango relaxed as a familiar figure came into view with bells ringing.

"Hi!" Ringoshu exclaimed excitedly as she went towards the girls briskly.

"Ringoshu!" both the human girls exclaimed and smiled to their new companion. It was Kagome that asked the difficult question.

"Rinogshu-chan, what brings you here?" Kagome asked as she put her bra and shirt back on. She grabbed the box and a smile flashed on Ringoshu's lips as she saw Kagome hold it protectively to her person.

"You do Kagome. Ki-chan told me to be the liaison between Lord Sesshomaru and you." Kagome did not know what to say or do. Confusion was evident on her face. Sango smirked. This was her chance to get the winning streak back on track.

"Ringoshu-chan, Kagome does not know the courtship rules…" the acid demoness blinked a couple of times and then laughed light heartedly.

"Now I understand what went wrong! Then I should explain it….although I am still not quite sure of it myself…" it was Sango's turn to laugh, and Kagome looked between the two and sighed deciding to sit down on a nearby rock near the fire. Ringoshu sat across the fire in front of Kagome while Sango sat next to Kagome but on the ground closer to the flames.

"I shall explain it to both of you." Sango smiled warmly. Kagome gave a slight nod and Ringoshu smiled broadly and shaking her head 'yes' making the bells chime.

"Most demons of high rank set forth rules for acquiring a mate or wife as it were. This way it was easier to see who was available and who was worthy. Each demon has their own set of courtship etiquette that gets passed down their lineage. It can take mere hours or even weeks before anything is set in stone and the couple is joined. It is up to the person they are courting to see how fast it goes generally." Sango took in a deep breath and let it out slowly knowing there were questions from both the girls. Kagome voiced it first.

"Why is it up to the one they are courting if the one who asked needs to know if they are a worthy match?" Ringoshu nodded to this, it happened to be the same question she wanted to ask. Sango smiled as she went on explaining.

"The suitor already knows the other is worthy, the one who was asked has a chance within the rules to find out if the suitor is worthy to be their mate." Understanding dawned on both Ringoshu and Kagome as they both nodded their heads to this knowledge. Kagome looked down at the parcel held in her left hand that rested in her lap. Ringoshu called to her softly.

"Gome-chan, will you accept Lord Sesshomaru's offering for courtship?" the acid demoness gave Kagome the saddest puppy dog eyes. She was torn inside.

_If I accept I would have to stay here in this time…but I would have the family, the children, I always wanted…_

_**Kagome…**_

_Kiwi?!_

_**No my child…**_

_Mideriko? I thought you were gone…_

_**No my dear child…I am not gone…only laying in dormancy….**_

_Oh…_

_**Kagome, just because you are immortal does not mean you have to wander this world alone…live for happiness, not drowning in sorrow…**_

Mideriko's voice faded in Kagome's mind once more. She looked down at the box and opened it up. Her decision made. Ringoshu beamed with all the excitement the hyper demon could muster in her small frame. Taking out the gift, Kagome placed the hairpins in her hair. The pins shown with the entire glimmer as before and then some. Each silver clip was adorned with a red ruby lotus blossom which was ringed with black onyx stone leaves. Sango looked wide eyed as she too understood what this gesture meant. With the brightest smile to rival that of the hairpins Kagome gave Ringoshu her answer to give to her suitor.

"Ringoshu, please tell Lord Sesshomaru I accept his offering of courtship."

The reply she got was two very happy females pounce hugging her, knocking her from the rock and onto her back with a huff. All three girls stood up and laughed. The three women chatted as Ringoshu's superior skills caught a few fish and roasted them by the fire. Shippo joined them and was very happy to know that Kagome was going to stay here. Hours ticked by as they talked about what Kagome was planning to do within the courtship. They talked amongst themselves as they made their way back to the village to tell everyone else the news. A previous thought occurred to Kagome as they reached Keade's hut.

"Shu-chan, you didn't know the courtship rules, yet yesterday you mentioned you lost a child before? I'm a bit confused."

Ringoshu's happy demeanor changed to that of forlorn sadness. She motioned for everyone to sit down in Keade's hut. She began to help Keade with Kikyo in silence. Inuyasha was not his usual self. He sat not far from Kikyo's form as the two women helped to make sure she was okay. Everyone inside the home forgot about the happy moment with Kagome's courtship when Ringoshu began to tell a very sad tale. The demoness never looked up from what she was doing as she spoke. The tone even woke a sleep deprived Miroku, who moved closer to Sango. Inuyasha remained still. The only inclination he was listening was the twitch of one of his ears.

"Yes I lost a child, but it was not my own. I was helping the midwife deliver Kiwi's baby. It was her first and only. She was mated to a very strong demon in Lord Sesshomaru's vassals." A tear slid down Ringoshu's cheek as she continued to help Keade. Kagome and Sango both held in a soft sob trying to be strong for Ringoshu. Kagome found her voice; it only shook a little as she urged the demoness on.

"Ringoshu, tell us what happened." The demoness nodded. The future lady she was to serve had given her a round about order, she had to comply.

"Back then Kiwi would walk freely about the castle. One of us had to be with her so we could communicate with others, but it never seemed to dampen her smile. Sure, everyone found her silence and her talents unnerving. They never spoke out of turn though since she spoke with Sesshomaru directly, but no other males talked to her. Never until the one day had a lower lord on the western border to the north came to pay his taxes to Sesshomaru..." Ringoshu's eyes took on a far away look. Everyone could not speak, the story being too intense for words.

"It was during the Lord Ryoji's second day that he ran into us. I was with Ki-chan that day. It was a moment out of one of the romantic bard songs. They looked at one another and he smiled showing his fangs. Ki-chan did the same, but when he approached us and asked for her name I had to tell him. He grew annoyed that whenever he spoke to her I had to answer. Ki-chan grew angry when he yelled at me not to speak out of turn. She slapped him and we moved away from there. I guess he grew even more enamored with her. The next day Lord Sesshomaru told him of her 'ailment'…" Ringoshu made the bunny ear motion with her fingers and grimaced as she spoke the last word.

Ringoshu let out a breath as Kikyo began to rest peacefully. The fever was going down and her breathing evened out to indicate she was in deep slumber. Inuyasha moved then to sit by her head and placed it in his lap. Everyone moved next to the fire pit as Kagome began a fire. The hut remained in silence, waiting for the tale to continue. Lunch was cooking in a pot on the roaring fire that warmed the dwelling. Each sat around it to warm themselves. Ringoshu sat by herself on the side nearest Kikyo incase something happened. As the food cooked Ringoshu went on with her story. Her eyes taking on a far away look as the memories played before her in the flames.

"After that he accepted the fact that she could only talk with certain people telepathically. He courted her nonetheless. We three were so happy for her. When the day came the two were mated the whole castle rejoiced, even the people that ridiculed her behind her back. Throughout it all she still refused to leave us behind, and Sesshomaru played a part in it as well, but to what extent we had no idea. He handed his lordship over to his younger brother Urotsu so he could live in the castle with her. He really didn't want to give up his status. Either way, Lord Ryoji began to resent us for it. He hid it from Ki-chan though. He would only say scathing words when we were alone…"

Ringoshu dropped her head so her pointy bangs covered her eyes as tears began to fall on their own. Kagome stood up handing a wooden spoon to Sango. The demon slayer went about stirring the contents of the pot so it did not boil over or burn. Kagome moved and sat next to Ringoshu and wrapped an arm around her shoulders sending comfort to the small acid demon.

"It's okay Shu-chan. You don't have to tell us more if you don't want to." Ringoshu shook her head and looked up with watery eyes to her future liege.

"No, I have come this far, I will continue." she gave Kagome a weak smile as she went on.

"Things grew strained between them as ten years went by and she still hadn't conceived a child. When he found out she was with child the eleventh year, he was happy enough to even be nice to us in private. He even went as far as to apologize to us. After one month Kiwi grew sick, and she declined fast from there. All the celebrating stopped as she became bedridden. Lord Ryoji never left her side. He was bitter once again. The only one he knew he couldn't be mean with was Sesshomaru when he came to visit her. He would still ask for readings into the future even in her state. This is fine she did it before when she was poisoned once and near death. It was normal, but it set a black flame in Lord Ryoji's heart. The flame grew with each passing day until it finally consumed him on the final day…" Ringoshu took a deep breath and let it out slowly and continued.

"Kiwi was giving birth to their first child after only being pregnant for six months. It was too early. Survival of the infant was slim to none even if it was healthy and alive. Even with the odds, he was happy. I was helping the midwife Lord Ryoji sent for from his old village. A full day passed when Kiwi gave the final push. The child was stillborn. The cord was wrapped around its neck. Lord Ryoji let out a furious roar which brought Lord Sesshomaru into the room. I placed the infant in Kiwi's arms and we wept together. Lord Ryoji felt slighted for the last time.

He accused Ki-chan that she didn't want to be his mate or be the mother of his children; she had enthralled him with her powers and had wiped everything from him that was dear. He went over to her to kill her, but Lord Sesshomaru stopped him. Lord Ryoji had gone completely insane. They fought, but in the end Lord Sesshomaru had to kill him.

That day I held both Kiwi and the baby as she silently wept for both of her lost loves. The next night we buried the baby outside of her sewing room under the sakura tree. To this day she refuses to leave her room and walk the castle grounds. Most often she refuses to speak with anyone outside of us and Sesshomaru-sama. Males especially, but with you Gome-chan and the others she may have found something she lost all those hundreds of years ago." Ringoshu gave Kagome and the others a weak smile. Sango and Kagome had cried right along with Ringoshu. The story was so tragic it could not have been real save for the person that told it. In the short while they knew that Ringoshu would not and could not tell a lie if she wanted to.

Sango served the food and everyone ate in silence. Kagome took a dish and walked over to Inuyasha. She forced the food in front of the hanyou. He made to protest, but looking up into her eyes he knew better. That was when he noticed the hairpins. He smirked up at her. He knew who they were from and why. It was still too soon to call victory, and he really didn't feel like ruining his chances so early on. He had to see it to the end. Kagome, however, read the smirk wrong and grew furious.

"Inuyasha, how can you be happy after hearing such a story?!" Inuyasha grew offensive at these words.

"I'm not happy about the story wench! I'm happy about the hairpins woman!" He pointed at them for emphasis. Hearing about the hairpins had broken the melancholy over the home. Kagome reached up to them with each hand and blushed.

"Wh...why would these make you happy Inuyasha?" Kagome was flustered and embarrassed. She didn't know how to tell him it was his older and much colder half brother that had given them to her, and that it meant she was his intended mate. Inuyasha looked away and gave her the only response he could think of.

"Keh!" Kagome would have sat him, but Kikyo was still asleep in his lap. She looked down as the mentioned priestess opened her eyes slightly. Kikyo motioned for Inuyasha to bend down so she could whisper something in his ear. He nodded and gently laid her head on the pillow. He stood up and moved a couple yards away from her. Kikyo looked up to Kagome and said something that flustered her and made her smile.

"Go ahead Kagome-san." Kagome regained her composure and turned fiery eyes to Inuyasha whose jaw had hit the floor before he joined it.

"SIT!" Everyone erupted into laughter at the antics. Kagome went over to Kikyo who was now trying to sit up.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome's voice held true concern for her which made Kikyo a little anxious.

"I am feeling better, thank you." Kagome smiled at her.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I did nothing. Keade-san and Ringoshu-chan did everything." Kikyo looked over at the two and bowed slightly.

"Thank you again to both of you."

Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor and dusted himself off. He made his way back to Kikyo and sat down. It was the first time she was awake and coherent. He had questions of his own. The story a little bit ago conjured them in his mind.

"Kikyo, do you know what is making you ill? The others aren't telling me. They said you have to." Kagome moved towards Shippo.

"Shippo want to go outside and play?" Shippo beamed and Kagome grabbed his little hand and left the hut. Sango and Miroku decided to join them. Ringoshu followed them as well now that Kikyo was healed and doing better. The older miko had reassured her it was safe for her to leave with no further worries.

Outside the little group was bidding Ringoshu a farewell. She had news to deliver to Sesshomaru about Kagome's acceptance. She said that if all goes well according to what Sesshomaru told her, he would speak with Kagome tonight and give her further instructions. Everyone hugged, and as Ringoshu disappeared into the tree line a loud voice was heard coming from the hut. Inuyasha was a little shocked at Kikyo's news. The group giggled and made their way to the meadow. Miroku and Sango went off by themselves to talk as Kagome played with Shippo and a couple of other children from the village.

More children joined in the games after a half hour of play. Kagome was winded as she headed for the tree line to rest. Something was bothering her about the story from earlier. A cool breeze had her wrap her arms around herself. She kept an eye on the children as she receded deep into thought.

_Kiwi was sick… the baby had the cord wrapped around its neck, but that wouldn't make her sick….it has to be something else…one month and she got sick and bed ridden… Kikyo is sick…only one month of pregnancy…could it be…_

Kagome was jostled from her reverie when a pulse sounded in her heart. Her eyes focused on the children running towards her screaming her name. Shippo landed on her shoulder and scurried behind her hair. She scanned the field to see what was going on. Two very large rat demons were running after stray children. Kagome ran from the tree line after putting down Shippo and telling him to run and get Inuyasha.

She stopped in the middle of the field facing the two over grown rodents. They saw her and halted pursuit of the last child. Kagome yelled for him to run back to the village. He did so without being told twice. The miko of the future called as much power as she could to her hands. Instead of pink and purple power it was pure white. The demons attacked her at once. All she could do was make a shield around her and pray that Inuyasha saved her in time.

They pummeled her barrier driving her backward, but at a slow pace. It was then that the larger of the two used its tail and side swiped her. Her eyes grew wide with the sudden movement. It launched her into the air making her lose focus and her shield was gone. Kagome covered her eyes as she headed back to the earth with speed. The smaller had its mouth open waiting for its meal to land in its jaws. Kagome refused to scream. One name came to mind as she went to her death.

_Sesshomaru…_

Her descent stopped. Kagome felt like she was floating. She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but white. She closed her eyes once more and accepted her fate. Kagome felt hardness under her rear end. Her eyes shot open as the sound of metal cleaving bone reached her ears. There was her savior in all his glory slicing the demons to pieces. Not a drop of blood marred his person as he turned towards her. The sight set something stirring inside her that she was desperately trying to deny. The whole scene had made her feel a need for him and she didn't know why.

"Sesshomaru…"it came out wispy and ethereal like the night of the festival. She slowly stood up as he walked towards her sheathing Tokijin.

Sesshomaru had heard the screaming of the children and had made his way to the field in time to see his intended falling towards the maw of a rat. She did not scream which made him proud inside. He had caught her and set her down not far from the tree line. Sesshomaru killed the lesser rodents and caught her eyes as she stared at him with what looked like awe and something else. He made his way to her as he caught her saying his name ever so softly. It could not daunt his mood.

Sesshomaru was angry with her. She had great power within her and yet she did nothing to stop the lesser youkai. He looked down at her intensely. Kagome blushed prettily and looked down, a very submissive move. His anger turned to mild annoyance with the gesture. With his thumb and forefinger of his right hand he clasped her chin firmly bring her gaze up to his own. She let out a soft gasp of air that traveled down his palm and across the under side of his wrist. This dissipated all his annoyance and woke other things in him. Sesshomaru knew how to get the answers he wanted from her, and he would have a little fun doing so. Sesshomaru brought his face within inches of her own.

"Why did you not use your power as you did before?" Kagome looked back up at him as his words caressed her cheeks and nose. The nearness, the touching, it was doing things to her mind. It was hard to think.

"I…I…uh…have no idea…" Kagome berated herself for sounding like a complete idiot. The answer perplexed him.

Sesshomaru thought back to the previous night when she was fighting him. Remembering the way her eyes were and how unresponsive she had been to his taunts, he came to the conclusion she really had no idea. That night the power Kagome had exerted towards the demon and himself was not of her own volition. Sesshomaru also concluded if this being the case, she had much training to undergo, and once she was fully his, he would make it so.

"Thank you for saving me." Kagome said the words very coyly, moving her face ever so slightly forward. Sesshomaru responded like wise.

"Anything for my intended…" his lips were so close to hers. He felt her breath hitch as their breath mingled. Kagome's eyes closed as his closed half way ready to enjoy the close embrace for the first time.

"KAGOME!" the loud shout came from the brush as a figure stood a couple of yards away from them panting.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's jaw and stepped away from her in a blink of an eye. Kagome stood there stunned for a couple seconds before realizing that the kiss never happened. She opened her eyes and turned her fury on the person that had interrupted the moment. It quickly turned to concern at seeing the distraught expression on the newcomer. Kagome ran over o them to see what was wrong. Sesshomaru following close behind.

"Inuyasha, what happened? What is wrong tell me!" Kagome was very concerned. The look in the hanyou's eyes told her lots, but revealed nothing.

"Kikyo…she's very ill again…fell right over on the futon when she tried to stand up. We have to hurry back to her. You have to save her!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her upper arms and was about to carry her back to the village when a very angry growl stopped him. He removed his hands and looked up at Sesshomaru. In Inuyasha's state he had forgotten that Kagome was his older brother's intended now, even if Kagome didn't tell him. The past week or so he had wanted this moment, but right now he had to save Kikyo and his child.

"Please Kagome, save her…and my baby…" Kagome nodded and ran after his retreating form. Sesshomaru caught up to her with ease and he was the one that carried her to the village. They arrived even before Inuyasha had.

Kagome strode into Keade's hut to find the older and wizened miko sweating over her long lost sister. To Kagome's surprise Ringoshu was even there. The acid demon's face was contorted in fear and concentration. Kagome went over to see what she could do to help, but knew there was nothing she could do at this time. Sesshomaru decided to come into the hut as well. He watched silently as the three women worked over the ill priestess. Inuyasha made to go to them, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay out of the way." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut the order to his younger half sibling. Inuyasha struggled to go to his mate. Sesshomaru's grip was as sturdy as a mountain. The demon lord just didn't want to see Kagome get even more upset and over worked then she already was. Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go you asshole! She needs me!" Inuyasha's protests fell on deaf ears.

The sun was setting. The last light of day cast long shadows in the home as the three tried to make sure that Kikyo and her child lived. All the while Kagome was deep in thought. Ringoshu's story still giving her problems. That was when it occurred to her. Her mother was a nurse, she worked in the pediatric ward of the local hospital. She often would explain illnesses to her when they happened. Kagome really did not know why her mother did so.

_Kiwi…Kikyo…this is so familiar…if only I could talk to mother…WAIT!_

Kagome stood abruptly from where she sat by Kikyo. She ran from the home without giving any notice. Sango and Miroku had long since returned, but kept Shippo with them in Sango's hut so as to not disturb what was going on. Kagome dashed by the front door and ignored Miroku who called to her from underneath its frame. Kagome had only one thing in mind. She did not see that a certain lord had followed her.

_Please work…please work…it has to work…I did not give up my mortality just to lose…no…it has to work…_

Kagome ran with all her might. She stopped once she got to her destination. She did not even hear the voice that called her name, even when it grew annoyed and demanding. Kagome stepped with purpose towards the god tree. The pure white power flaring as she reached out to it. Placing both hands on the aged wood she tried to reach the one person she knew could help across the spans of time.

_Mother…can you hear me….please be there…mother…I need you…_

There was no reply. Kagome stood there holding onto the god tree for almost an hour before she fell to her knees and wept. Sesshomaru had watched the whole scene transfixed to his spot. Kagome indeed had enough power within her to be reckoned with, but he knew that because of her nature she could only use it for others. He waited patiently a few paces behind her. He saw her fall to her knees and heard the sobbing immediately going to her.

Sesshomaru did not know how to console a full grown crying woman. He did the next thing he understood. He picked her up and sat down placing her in his lap. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other on top of her head. This was the gesture he did with Rin when she would wake at night from night terrors. Kagome instinctively lay back against his chest and continued to weep. Sesshomaru said nothing. He just held her and waited.

_It didn't work…it didn't work at all…was mother too far away…am I not strong enough…it worked with Inuyasha that once…why not now…I failed….Kikyo and the baby are going to die…and I failed…_

_**Kagome…**_

_Mideriko…_

_**You are very strong…please do not fret…**_

_But Kikyo and baby are going to die if I don't find out what is wrong with them…_

_**Perhaps your mother was too far from the tree…maybe…**_

_Maybe what Mideriko-san…_

_**Maybe with the aide of a powerful telepath or demon we would be able to cross a greater distance to reach her…**_

Kagome ceased crying as she thought about Mideriko's words. Then it dawned on her just who she needed to talk to. A smile spread on her face as she replied back to the other spirit that resided in her heart. Mideriko responded with kind words and receded back to dormancy once again.

Sesshomaru heard the weeping stop and relaxed a little bit. He removed the hand on top of her head and wrapped it around her shoulders as she leaned further back against him and let out a long sigh. He still said nothing.

"Sesshomaru, can you take me back to your castle?" Kagome whispered to the air, and waited for his response.

The question had thrown him for a loop inside. They were just beginning courtship. It was even unheard of for them to be seen like they are right now because it was too much. To be already asking to go home with him seemed to be too good to be true.

_Has she already completely accepted me and found me suitable…am I to go against the rest of the rules and do as she asked….perhaps this Sesshomaru assumed too much already…I shall find out…_

With his mind made up Sesshomaru leaned forward a little so his lips barely touched Kagome's ear. He said nothing but let his breath play along the outer shell of the appendage. Already he could see pink starting to mar her cheeks. She closed her eyes half way and let out little pants. Sesshomaru smirked evilly into her neck as he traveled down and back up to her ear once more. His words making little puffs of air enter her ear canal and play with stray strands of hair. The effect made her lids close further and the blush deepen.

"We have just begun to court my lady. Do you wish to forego the rest of the rules?"

The reaction he got was priceless. Kagome's eyes snapped open and the blush crawled from her cheeks and disappeared into the depths of her shirt. She tried to make a coherent sentence, but failed miserably. Sesshomaru continued to tease her. It really was a lot more fun then tormenting Jaken. He moved from her ear down her neck and let his breath do the same thing to her skin, but this time he brought his lips even closer so she could feel their movement. He felt her shudder which made his smirk deepen.

"It is up to you my intended, on how fast we shall go…" another shudder from her and he was ready to make the teasing become reality. This time Kagome formed a full sentence.

"Sesshomaru I did not mean it that way…" he kept his lips close to her neck as he continued to speak to her.

"Oh? Then tell me the purpose of returning to my home with me."

Kagome was finding it harder and harder to think let alone explain it to him. He sure knew how to press her buttons. She did not want this moment to end, but she thought back to Kikyo who was hanging in the balance. She resigned hers to helping her, and help her she would. She closed her eyes and let a long sigh regaining control of her body. Sesshomaru saw the game was over once she did so, but remained where he was.

"I need to talk to Kiwi-san. She is probably the only one that can help me reach across time to my mother."

"Oh?" Kagome had another shiver run up her spine, but kept her resolve, looks like he wanted more explanation then that.

"My mother would know what is wrong with Kikyo. If I could talk to her I would be able to save her, but I need the help of a powerful telepath to cover more ground then I can alone."

Kagome hung her head in shame. Admitting weakness to Sesshomaru hurt far worse then anything before it. Sesshomaru straightened his posture and grew rigid. Kagome took this as a bad sign. She felt him let go and she quickly stood up and moved from him and turned to face him. Sesshomaru stood up as well.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough on my own…"Kagome trailed off as Sesshomaru came closer to her. She looked away, but his strong hand guided her face to meet his. The palm of his hand rested gently on her cheek as he spoke to her.

"You are not weak, Kagome. I will take you to talk to Kiwi, but it will be no easy task to get her to leave her room." Kagome's mood brightened. She wanted to leap into his arms and hug him, but his armor would probably hurt like hell.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru just smirked and ran his thumb along her cheek barely scraping her skin with his claw as he withdrew it from her. It got Kagome to quake once more.

"I need to tell my friends so they don't worry then we can be off?"

"No, we will wait until morning. She would be asleep and do us no good."

"Oh, okay then." They made their way back to the village in comfortable silence.

They arrived to see her friends waiting outside Keade's hut. They were relieved to see that she was fine, and still with Sesshomaru. Kagome explained to them what happened as they went inside the domicile. Sesshomaru decided to stay upon the roof. The night was cold, but it did not bother him. He heard his name and looked down to see Kagome. She waved and wished him a goodnight. He nodded and she went back inside.

Sesshomaru looked to the moon as he heard the rest of her friends chit chat until late into the night. He heard Ringoshu taking first watch over the ill priestess. The dawn could not come fast enough for him. If anything Sesshomaru was patient, but only to an extent. The matter with the miko taking away much of his needed time. After all, he did have a wager to win for his father's sword, and mate an immortal powerful enough to destroy half his kingdom. He closed his eyes and waited with an excitement he had not felt in hundreds of years.

A/N2: Whew! You've come this far mine as well leave a review! Hehehehe I'm sneaky hehehehehehehe….


	11. AN Extreme!

**Author's Note Extreme!!**

Hello all! deep bow

This is just a note and not a chapter, to which I bring you news of. I told myself I'd never do this, but alas circumstances being what they are, you all deserve to know what is going on. So here it goes….

I had a very hard time with my move to Japan. I'm here now in the land of the rising sun, but upon arriving disaster struck me. Let me explain. No, I was not here yet when the earthquake hit. It just takes a long time to ship my things here. Thus, my actual PC will not arrive until September, or there abouts. One can never truly guess when it comes to the military ; Well, I had my trusty laptop and flash drive will my homework and stories on it to work on them in flight and when I arrived. After getting situated at my hotel my laptop decided to fatal error. The thing won't even turn on….which is just odd since I used it on the way from the airport to the damn hotel.

I figured no problem I'll just go to the library here on base and do some writing and what have you. Still not going to happen, they don't allow the use of flash drives. So…I'm locked away from updating the next chapter until September or when I'm able to make use of another means to get to my flash drive.

For this I am truly sorry for any inconveniences this may cause. I was ready to hand over the next chapter to my beta Lady Fionna, and post it up as soon as I got here. Believe you me that laptop is going to be meeting a hard end of which is going to be a metal baseball bat…. Please hang in there for the story is just picking up and Day 10 is not going to disappoint I swear. It is even longer then Day 9 and with more juicyness. All I ask is for patience and perseverance of my readers and reviewers.

Nothing will hold me back from finishing this work. For this I swear. I am already planning out Day 11-14 and the epilogue. Let me just say that Day 10 is the top of the rollercoaster ride and the rest is the speedy climatic downhill rush I hope to make it.

I deep hug and cookies for all who reviewed and will do so!!! I am forever in your debt!

On another side note I have begun to also make illustrations of my fruit sisters starting with Kiwi on my Deviantart account of ladyshard. I plan to make the rest as soon as my tablet and PC arrive in September as well. there is also some Sesskag works. Hehehehehe plus my journal if you want/need any other updates from my end. Plus, I plan to post pictures of Japan there as soon as I'm able to

Ja ne!!

Lady Shard


	12. Free Cell

**AN:** I'm back with a new LONG chapter for everyone!!! I'm sorry for the delays, but ever since coming to Japan I've encountered nothing but problems. But they have all been corrected for the most part. I won't keep you with a long AN here at the beginning. You all probably just want to read anyways ;p hehehehehe \/ Onto the story!!

**Disclaimer: I own only the chracters youwouldn't recognize from Takahashi-sensie's wonderful anime/manga! I won nothing else for all belong to her!**

**Day 10**

_Free Cell_

Kagome woke just before dawn and could not go back to sleep. Her nerves did not allow her to sleep very well. Deciding to get up, she carefully moved the covers back so as to not wake Shippo. He was resting peacefully. Kagome smiled down to him as she moved to her backpack, grabbing it she stealthily left the small hut where her companions, not including Ringoshu who steadily watched Kikyo for any changes, slept after a tumultuous night.

Kagome crossed the short distance to Sango's empty home; everyone had stayed in Keade's hut to make sure Kikyo was stable. She dressed quickly in warm clothes and moved from Sango's home. The urgency to talk to Kiwi was all that coursed in her veins. The cool morning air hit her face and woke her further reminding her of what she was about to do.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from the still visible moon to the figure emerging from the house next to the one he was perched upon. Recognizing that the figure was Kagome he leapt down in front of her. Kagome went to let out a scream of fright, but a hand covered her mouth in a flash. Her wide eyes looked up. She relaxed when a glint of silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. The hand was removed from her lips, and she smiled up at the new comer.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome said as quietly as she could.

Sesshomaru gave her a nod and looked to Keade's hut as another person joined them. Kagome followed her gaze, her mood turned somber at the woman's expression. She walked over to them and gave a quick good morning before getting right down to business. Sesshomaru followed closely behind her.

"Ringoshu what happened? Is Kikyo alright?" the acid demoness looked just as concerned as Kagome did as she spoke in the same quiet manner she had as she motioned for them to move further away from the domicile.

"She is getting worse Kagome-chan. She is following in the same footsteps as Kiwi had all those years ago…" Ringoshu looked down to have her bangs cover her eyes. Kagome hugged her and reassured her that she would do everything she had to save both Kikyo and the baby.

"Ringoshu, watch over the priestess until we return." Sesshomaru gave the acid demoness her orders as he stepped to the side and motioned for Kagome to follow him. Ringoshu bowed deep as the two walked away towards the forest and disappeared.

Kagome stayed a few paces behind the demon lord until they came upon the riverbank. A cool winter breeze blew across the water making it colder as it hit Kagome's face; it made her teeth clatter together. Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards her.

"We will travel faster by air. Come." He held out his right hand for her to take. Kagome was too cold to respond. She brought her right hand to his and he pulled her to him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his pelt around her as he formed his cloud beneath their feet. Before Kagome could ask how she would not fall through his cloud, they were in the air. Kagome clung to him with everything she had borrowing his warmth and strength. Sesshomaru momentarily looked down, but said nothing.

It was indeed faster then the travel by ground a couple of days past. They arrived at his castle in a mere two hours. Sesshomaru set her down on her feet at the entrance to his castle. Servants came out to greet them bowing low. He paid them no attention and neither did Kagome much to his surprise and praise. Little did he know that Kagome was too cold and too focused on her task to notice the action.

_Kiwi…Are you awake?_

Kagome reached out to the acid demon, her feet taking her instinctively towards the sewing room. Sesshomaru walked beside her in silence. He would let his future lady show him how she would handle this situation. Plus, this was beyond amusing, better then kicking Jaken into the nearest lake to see how many skips across the surface he made before falling in. They both stopped in front of the shoji doors of Kiwi's sanctuary. Kagome tried to reach her once again.

_Kiwi…_

The doors slid open to reveal a stoic as ever Blueberry. There was something off about her that Kagome could not place until she looked the tall demoness in the eyes. Within their depths she saw the somber and forlorn emotions that she hid so well. Kagome made to say something to her and ask where her elder sister was, when a very quiet and very sad voice gave her the answer even before the breath passed her own lips.

"Kiwi-chan is awake. She wishes to be alone." Sesshomaru made to give the servant an order, but again Kagome astonished him. Ever since he met her all those years ago in his father's grave, she was able to do that, it a nerved him, but also excited him. He hated being bored, and with her he never was.

"I have to see her. This matter can't wait Blueberry-san." The acid demon did not blink, nor move.

"I know about the past Blueberry. Ringoshu told us yesterday. I am sorry about what happened, but the same thing may be happening again with my…my…" Kagome did not know what to call Kikyo at this point. She was no longer an enemy, nor was she a rival. Deciding after a few moments she said what she had been feeling for Kikyo for a while now.

"My friend, the priestess Kikyo, is dying and so is …Inuyasha's baby." Kagome tried to make the last two words sound shocking. She did not know that the four sisters had known before she did, Blueberry kept that fact hidden from her as well. The demoness did not move an inch.

Kagome took a step back and closed her eyes. She was going to resort to a tactic she really did not want to use, but she was left with no other choice. When she reopened her eyes they were glowing with a faint white light. Sesshomaru watched with an amused smirk on his face as Blueberry took an involuntary step backwards, but still hung onto the door blocking the way inside. He understood what was going on. He decided that he was not going to interfere unless one of them actually posed a threat. Sesshomaru crossed his arms into his long flowing sleeves and just waited.

_KIWI…I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME…_

_**YOU DARE FORCE YOURSELF INTO…**_

_I __dare__ because there are lives at stake…and you are the only person that can help me…tell Blueberry to move aside so we can talk…just hear me out before you refuse me…_

The forced link was severed and Blueberry moved out of the way. She bowed low as the two entered the room. Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the door to the private garden. He slid the door open to only allow her through it. After Kagome passed the threshold he shut the door behind her.

Kagome squinted as she looked around the bright garden in front of her. The sun had come up as she traveled here with Sesshomaru, but had risen further in the sky. It was clear today adding to the sun's brightness. Kagome opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings now that she could see again.

Grass glistened with melting dew. A single gray stone path zigzagged its way deep into the garden and even turned into a little bridge over a trickling stream. It was not very big. It would only fit a single person at a time; one could even jump across the stream with just a little skip. Kagome moved in a slow pace to the little footbridge and walked until she was in the middle of it. She looked across the expanse of lilies and lotus blossoms of dozens of colors. It was then that Kagome noticed there was no breeze. Her suspicion of the place once she noticed there was only dew and not frost on the grass. This garden was a feudal greenhouse.

Kagome looked up towards the ceiling to see that there were indeed windows that covered the entire surface. They weren't made of glass, but very thin shoji screen paper to allow enough light through. Over it were slanted wood panels to help keep the moister inside and allow for privacy. Looking back down, she proceeded along the path on the other side of the bridge. A few minutes passed and Kagome stopped as the trail ended. At the end of the path it opened into a small clearing of green grass and a lone sakura tree.

The tree was in full bloom even though it was winter outside. Kagome's gaze fell from the pink petals to a figure sitting underneath its branches. Kagome made to take a few steps to Kiwi as they spoke but the hushed voice that filled her head made her stop.

_**Please…stay there Kagome-sama…**_

Kagome nodded her head. All the words she wished to say to her, to plead her case and persuade her to leave her sanctum, were now gone with that one breathy request. The torment that underlined those words made Kagome's heart sink deeper into her chest. Kiwi began to speak to Kagome, but sounded as if she talked to herself instead. The tree wept pink flora for the acid demon beneath its boughs in time to Kiwi's own silent sobs.

_**My son Tojimaru lay here…he would have been over seven hundred now…I would have had grandchildren…I would have passed on my sewing trade to them and watch them flourish…now…now all I have are my dreams of a life that was not meant for me…**_

Kagome listened as Kiwi went on. The demoness sat on her knees and patted the ground in front of her ever so gently as if it was a newborn baby. Kagome made to take another step, but all Kiwi did was shake her head 'no' and stood up. Kiwi turned and faced Kagome with red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. Minutes passed as the two stared at one another. Kagome found her resolve in that time. She stepped closer but stopped just outside the tree line. Kiwi just watched with unblinking eyes.

_Kiwi…it doesn't have to be this way…_

_**Of course it does…I brought this upon myself and my siblings…this is all I deserve…**_

Kiwi began to weep once more motioning with her arms to encompass all that was around her to prove her point. Kagome shook her head 'no' and made the same gesture with her own hands.

_You don't deserve to be locked in yourself made prison Kiwi-san…the only wrong you might have done was love someone that was probably not that deserving of such a gift in the first place…_

_**Perhaps…but I could have prevented my son from dying or stop Sesshomaru from killing my mate…I should have…**_

_There was nothing you could have done to stop any of it…if anything I've learned over the course of my life here in this time is that everything happens for a reason…you can't stop from loving whom you do and you can't change who they are…_

_**Then what good is my gift if I cannot help change the course of events…why see things if they are meaningless?**_

_Your gift is not meaningless just as you as a person is not meaningless…don't sell yourself short Kiwi-san…you have talents that anyone would be envious of…why lock yourself away from the world when the world wants you back in it?_

_**I…I…**_

Kiwi drew a white cloth from her sleeve and wiped her eyes and nose before placing it back in her sleeve for safekeeping. Kagome walked to stand before the little demoness. Without warning Kagome gave Kiwi a bear hug. The acid demon's resolve broke. Kiwi clutched at Kagome's back in her depression and wept. Kagome cried along side her, soothing her all the while.

_Mideriko told me something yesterday that I think would be good for you to hear as well…_

Kiwi continued to weep as Kagome went ahead and told her.

_She told me not to live in sorrow, but in happiness…_

_**I wouldn't know how even if I wanted to Kagome-sama…**_

_Come with me…let me show you how…help me save someone from this same pain Kiwi-chan…_

_**If my Lady commands it I must obey…**_

Kagome stood back from Kiwi and gave her the brightest smile as she spoke to her again. Kiwi could say or do nothing in the presence of such caring and innocence. She understood why Sesshomaru chose her even more now. Kagome was a rare jewel in a sea of pebbles.

_No not an order…I could never force anyone to do anything they didn't want to…but as a friend I would be most grateful…_

_**A friend…**_

_Yes…a friend…will you help me help Kikyo and her child Kiwi-chan?_

Kagome let Kiwi go and stepped back a few steps to give the acid demon some room and time to think to her-self. Kagome waited as she watched Kiwi go through a rainbow of emotion on her face before Kiwi gave a curt nod after coming to a decision.

_**I will help you Kagome…chan…tell me what I must do…**_

Kagome squealed in delight. She gave the small woman a great big hug that made the last one seem loose. Kiwi was startled and then gave a silent laugh as Kagome stepped back a tad embarrassed. Kiwi listened intently as Kagome told her of her plan and what needed to be done.

Sesshomaru waited until his patience had given out to boredom. He surmised that the reason she was taking so long was the fact that she had in fact convinced Kiwi to leave and was telling her, what the idea was. After concluding to this he left the small area that lead to the garden and walked back out to a kneeling and cleaning Blueberry.

"Blueberry, have breakfast brought here for everyone including Rin. Have Lemon bring her here."

Blueberry nodded and left in a hurry to do what she was told. After he saw her leave he turned back and walked to the door to the garden. He stepped through and walked leisurely towards the pair under the ever-blooming sakura tree. He heard Kagome's musical laughter as he approached them. Both women were smiling and enjoying a conversation that was no longer dark and brooding.

Kiwi was the first to notice him and gave him an apologetic bow. Kagome did not know why she did so, but Sesshomaru did. He was not about to explain it to Kagome either. He sat down a little bit away from them, but not too far away from Kagome.

"Blueberry will bring food here."

Kagome and Kiwi both nodded and carried on with their conversation as if he wasn't there. Sesshomaru just watched Kagome closely as time went on and the food came, along with a very happy Rin. She had taken a strong liking to the woman. Lemon sat a bit away from Kagome, but no one noticed this save for her siblings. After breakfast was completed Sesshomaru stood up before everyone else did. He turned towards the siblings and started with the orders.

"Kiwi-san, prepare to leave shortly. Lemon, you will take Rin back to her room for more lessons. Blueberry, tell the rest of the staff to be prepared for my return in a couple of days." All three nodded and left quickly, knowing why he had given such orders at this moment. Rin said goodbye to a smiling Kagome. The little girl waved as she crossed the bridge then out of sight with a grumpy Lemon telling her to hurry up.

Kagome turned around to give Sesshomaru the riot act after Kiwi and Blueberry left as well, but stopped as he took her hand and lead her to stand fully underneath the sakura tree. She blushed prettily for him, which made him smirk ever so deviantly. He let her hand go and the pair stared at one another for a few moments before Kagome closed her eyes half way and looked down demurely. Sesshomaru reeled in every ounce of restraint at the sight of more submissive gestures she gave him. Sesshomaru decided it was time to explain a few things to her about the rituals of his family's courting.

"We will meet alone twice a day until you accept this Sesshomaru fully as your mate."

Kagome looked at him as she blinked a few times. She was wondering if she heard him correctly. Sesshomaru did not give her time to voice any concerns or questions on the matter. He just went on explaining things to her, which led her to be even more bewildered and bashful.

"This Sesshomaru will give you a gift at our second meeting each day. Each one will be grander then the last one received until I am fully accepted as your Lord." Kagome was floored and so very lost.

_Okay...okay...slow down there heart…I have to be alone with Sesshomaru twice a day...and he gives me things too…did I fall into a fairytale somewhere…_

Kagome rubbed her temples and closed her eyes as the information sunk into her mind. Letting out a long sigh she looked at him once more. He seemed to be waiting for the questions he knew would be coming shortly. Kagome never liked to disappoint anyone.

"What do we do during our….alone time together?" Kagome did not know quite how to voice the inquiry, but she had to know.

"That, Kagome, is completely up to you, this Sesshomaru is at your service during those times."

Kagome blushed a pale pink at the use of her name, and at the implications that one sentence held. She also knew that what he was capable of when left to his own devices. She thought back to a night where she was pinned to a tree and visibly shuddered. She wondered if their alone time was going to entail that or could she have more of a say in it. Kagome had an evil plot to get back at the demon in front of her already in the works in her mind.

Sesshomaru watched as the different emotions played through her eyes, and inwardly smirked at the shudder that racked her frame when her blush grew darker. He was, however, sorely tempted to ask why she all of a sudden got a diabolical look in her eyes and a smirk to rival his own. Mentally shrugging it off, he decided to let it slide.

They had to leave and soon if they were going to save the once undead miko. He really did not care either way if the woman lived or died, but he knew that if she did, his little priestess would never forgive herself. That of course would not do at all. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more then to stand underneath this tree and treat Kagome to her new found status. Time grows short, and since she had gone through all the trouble of getting his seamstress to leave her sanctuary, he was not going to let the demoness have time to reconsider. A cryptic thought crossed his mind as prospects of his evening came to bear.

"Come, we must leave"

Kagome was brought out of her musing. She nodded that she heard him and watched as he grabbed her left hand and lightly kissed the top of it. This earned him a very red blush that crawled down her neck. Satisfied with the reaction he let go of her hand gently and began to walk towards the bridge. Stunned at the gesture she almost fell over. Realizing that he was walking away she ran to catch up to him. Sesshomaru had already crossed the bridge and waited for her by the door leading out of the greenhouse garden.

Kagome swiftly followed Sesshomaru's retreating form out of the sewing room and down now familiar corridors. Servants bowed as they past, but trying to keep up with the demon lord's stride proved that it took all her energy and focus to keep up. They did not stop until they had left the confines of the main hall. Brisk wind made Kagome shiver. She looked to a grey sky as a light snow began to fall. Noticing Sesshomaru began to walk once again heading to the main gate, she fell into step behind him once more.

At the gate the three acid demons waited for them to approach. All three bowed in unison as Sesshomaru and Kagome came to a stop in front of them. Looking from the trio she saw Ah-Un packed and ready to leave. Standing up straight Kiwi gave reassuring smiles to her younger siblings and headed to the two headed dragon and mounted. She waited until Sesshomaru took flight first, so as to follow. Sesshomaru eyed the remaining sisters and gave them their orders once more.

"Lemon see to Rin in my absence, you know the consequence of failure." With a hasty bow Lemon left her lord and soon to be lady to do just what she was told.

"Blueberry, the keep is in your trust." Sesshomaru pulled his courted into his grasp and formed his cloud.

The acid demon bowed and stayed there until Sesshomaru was air born with the priestess in his arms. Standing she watched as Kiwi flew away from the palace. A single tear fell from her ruby eye. The crooked smile gracing her features for she was happy her sister finally had the courage to leave the castle in over seven hundred years. Turning swiftly, Blueberry went inside the domain of the west to finish preparations for her lord and future lady's return.

The trip back took a little longer this time around. The duo had to keep pace for Kiwi to follow. Kagome had sensed the demoness' trepidation the closer they got to Keade's village. Silently Kagome sent Kiwi reassurances that everything was going to be fine since Sesshomaru and she were there for her. Sesshomaru knew the women were talking amongst themselves. He concentrated on flying and keeping Kagome warm, she would not stop shaking.

Feeling the small of her back, he lightly rubbed the fabric of her top in his fingers. His brow creased in irritation. The material was flimsy and was not keeping out the bitter chill of the winter winds. He made a quick decision to have her change once they got to the old woman's dwelling. He was sure that Kiwi had packed enough to spare one to borrow. If not he concluded, that she would make one before either of them gallivanted any further in the wilderness. A small sniffling of a nose caught his attention. Not looking down he spoke to her, causing her to jump slightly at the sudden sound.

"You are unwell." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She responded curtly and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru was curious as to why she got ill. He decided to ask instead of keeping it to himself.

"You are immortal, how can you be ailing?" A long pause met his ears before her hushed voice nearly shattered his continence.

"I guess a part of me is still human." Silence reigned over them as the wheels in Sesshomaru's head spun nearly out of control.

Sesshomaru got an idea on how to make her better. He looked up to the sky above them to notice that the sun was reaching its zenith. Bringing his gaze back to earth he gauged that they were still a half hour away from where the others were residing. He looked back to Ah-Un and called out the order after spotting a clearing.

"Down." That was all that was needed to be said as the beast of burden followed his master into the empty area. Kagome was beside herself. Her own mind was going a mile a minute. She had blocked out Kiwi because she needed to think for herself.

_Is he going to send me away…is me being human that disgusting to him…why go through all this trouble…why pretend all this if…if…oh yeah our bargain for his brother's sword…but why the courting…I just don't get it…I guess I never will…_

Upon landing Sesshomaru set a sniffling and shaking Kagome on her wobbly feet. Kiwi remained on Ah-Un and watched the scene unfold before her. Before Kagome could make an apology for something that was completely out of her control, Sesshomaru turned away from her. Feeling dejected she lowered her head so her bangs shaded her eyes from view. In the softest voice either Sesshomaru or Kiwi had ever heard because they were not sure they heard it themselves, carried on the frosty breeze that blew through the thicket.

"I'm sorry I'm human…." Kagome let the sentence play in the wind and in the ears of her company. Sesshomaru said nothing.

Kagome knew that all three demons were still there. Her senses were screaming for her to run and be done with this place, but she knew she couldn't leave Kikyo to die. She did not risk immortality for Inuyasha and her sake to live in grief. She did it so they could be happy and the only way for that to happen was if Kikyo and her child lived. Kagome heard ruffling of material in front of her and looked up trying to deny that he was going to actually leave her there.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her very soft act of contrition for the time being. He noted that she was not looking up nor moving. Taking it upon himself to make his intent known he knelt in front of her. He made sure that his clothing made noise to alert her of the movement. Looking over his right shoulder slightly, he only moved his right eye from her towards the vicinity of his back.

Kagome was shocked and relieved at his gesture. He was not going to leave her; he only wanted her to get on his back. She watched as she approached him still a tad apprehensively, that he moved his hair out of her way. After getting into the position he put his hair over her. To her surprise it added to the warmth he already radiated. Behind them, Kiwi smirked into her long kimono sleeve that she brought to cover her mouth. Sesshomaru did not want to delay the travel; he formed his cloud underneath his feet once more. Ah-Un taking his lead, they were air born once more.

A couple of minutes into the renewed travel, Kagome started to feel much better. Her sniffling had stopped and she was considerably warmer. She rested her head on his right shoulder facing towards his neck. She watched as she breathed onto his flesh, it began to prickle and he ever so gently began to tighten his grip that was in the crook of each of her knees. Gaining the evil smirk from before she thought it was the perfect time to enact some revenge for the emotional turmoil she had just went through.

Leaning in ever so gently she brought her lips to hover over his highly sensitive ear. She began to tease without words to begin her torment of the demon lord. She knew he couldn't do anything lest his reputation be tarnished in front of his servant that followed a little bit behind them. Being shielded by his hair gave her all the power in this moment. There was no way she was going to pass this opportunity up to return some of his "favors" from a few nights passed.

"You like it when I ride on your back like this don't you?" she whispered it so that puffs of air caressed his highly sensitive appendage. His grip grew a little tighter.

Sesshomaru still remained silent and intently looking forward. Kagome pressed her legs into his sides and rode a little up on his back pressing into him lightly. This brought her mouth even closer to his ear and neck. She continued her ministrations on his exposed porcelain skin.

"You like it when I lean against you like this…"she pressed into him and rubbed herself into his back.

Sesshomaru's armor was not as high in the back, so her breasts rested comfortably on his shoulder blades. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. Undaunted, Kagome went further. Kagome brought her lips just mere millimeters away from the skin on his neck and began to tease him some more. She copied his action to the letter.

"I can tell you like it very much Sesshomaru-sama…"she trailed off. Seeing the village approaching quickly, she had to give him something to think about while she and Kiwi handled prudent matters. Kagome traveled up his neck breathing softly on the skin until she got real close to his ear, her lips touched the outer shell. For some reason she was feeling very bold and captivated with the moment she said something that was not like her, but damn it felt good to be naughty once in awhile.

"…I wonder if you would like it more if I rode you another way…." To emphasize what she said she boldly nipped the lobe of his ear. Kagome was telling herself that if her plan was to work she had to distance herself from Sesshomaru as soon as his feet touched ground.

It took every ounce of will in the great demon lord not to land and take the woman on his back deep into the woods and show her exactly the effects to her actions. He also had to be mindful not to show too much emotion because Kiwi was not that far behind them on Ah-Un. There was a pause in his thinking. He thought he pictured the dragon and the demoness laughing at him for letting the miko on his back get to him. Sesshomaru was brought back into the carnal world as Kagome upped the ante in her torture. When she bit his ear she was done for. As soon as they landed the woman was going to understand the consequences for teasing him.

_Oh yes little priestess…if you want the courtship to take this turn…you will understand the repercussions for tantalizing this Sesshomaru…_

They reached the area where Sesshomaru had made his camp for the last few days. Ah-Un knew exactly where to land and where to graze without being told. Kiwi looked around in wonder then at her lord. He was still holding Kagome on his back. She wondered what was going on, and understood the closer she walked towards them. She held back a quiet giggle at the antics of the pair. It came as no surprise when Kagome asked for her help. It seemed that whatever happened on the way here, Sesshomaru was most upset and not in an angry way. After persuasion on Kiwi's part he let Kagome go which she landed on her duff in a most undignified fashion.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome chastised him looking at him while blushing. She stood up and wiped dirt from her sore rear still staring at him. Sesshomaru did not look at her. He was getting his emotions under control.

"Kiwi, give Kagome one of your warmer kimonos." Kiwi bowed and went to find where Ah-Un strayed to. He was just out of ear shot grazing and soon Kiwi was rifling through the saddle bags.

Quickly, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and hauled her to him. She let out a startled gasp and looked at him a tad sheepish. One arm snaked around her waist while the other braced around the back of her neck. He brought her up to eye level.

_Oh boy…I'm in for it now...way to go Kagome…me and my bright ideas…_

Sesshomaru leaned into her neck and grazed his elongated fangs across her skin up to her ear. Kagome shuddered in his embrace. She brought her hands up to press against the armor on his chest. When he spoke she couldn't help herself. She let out a little moan of her own.

"This Sesshomaru will give you a new meaning to the word 'ride'..." He let her go gently this time as Kiwi rejoined them. She stumbled slightly, but regained her composure as the soft foot falls of the acid demon came closer.

Kiwi held out a soft pale blue kimono with a white under yukata, and a magenta obi to Kagome. Both held no design, but the material made up for it in elegance. Kagome made to protest, but Kiwi told her it will keep her warmer then what she was wearing. Nodding her accent, Kagome ducked behind the tree line to change before they made their way to the village. She wanted to check upon Kikyo before heading to the God tree to try to reach her mother.

Kiwi went to help her future lady on the pretense that she was not used to dressing in the fashion of the era. Truth be told, however, the little demoness was petrified of being outside of her safe haven. Her eyes would dart at the smallest sound. Kagome noticed it and tried to keep Kiwi distracted. The pair walked out of the bushes to a waiting Sesshomaru. Kiwi had also given Kagome a pair of tabi socks and wooden sandals that raised her up a bit, if snow were to fall the hem of her kimono did not get wet.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and headed for the village. He did not like the familiarity he had with the area already, but he kept it all in his head. Kiwi walked by Kagome's side. With each passing moment they got closer to the human settlement, the more terrified Kiwi became. Kagome reached out and clasped the demoness' hand in her own and gave a reassuring squeeze. Kiwi looked at Kagome and smiled weakly. The priestess gave her a brilliant grin that went ear to ear. The demoness' fear abated a bit.

They cleared the tree line and the first time in almost seven hundred years, saw plenty of humans moving around. They were doing chores, gossiping; to which Kiwi almost didn't want to move in fear of breaking the moment. Kagome urged her to move forward with a tug of her hand. The trio descended down the hill and made their way to Keade's hut where Kikyo lay.

Sesshomaru immediately leapt to the roof to wait until they were done with the ill woman. Kagome entered first followed closely by Kiwi. Ringoshu was on her feet in a flash and hugging her sister. Kiwi returned the hug and shed a couple tears of joy. Everyone in the hut knew they were having a private conversation, save for an older miko and the one laying unconscious on the futon. The sisters let each other go and Ringoshu led Kiwi to sit by the fire.

Ringoshu resumed her spot to the right of the seemingly sleeping priestess. Kagome sat across from her and was joined by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had yet to move from his spot directly behind Kikyo's head. Nothing was said. Kagome could tell the condition Kikyo was in just looking at her. She placed a hand on her still perspiring forehead. A frown marred her perfect complexion. It was Sango who broke the tense silence.

"Kagome, why is Kiwi here and how did you get her to come?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Sango couldn't forget the tear filled story she heard just yesterday.

"She is going to help me contact my mother. How I got her here is…well better left unknown." Kagome felt that it was polite not to let everyone know how she had found a mourning acid demon where her dead child's grave resided. Sango nodded letting the subject drop. Miroku had his own questions this time.

"Lady Kagome, why are you trying to reach your mother again?" a look of concern caused a crease in his brow. Sango nodded in agreement with her fiancé. Kagome sighed. She should have seen this question coming.

Kiwi listened to Kagome explain the same plan that they had come up with prior to arriving. Keade gave her a cup of tea to warm her hands. Kiwi nodded her thanks. Like she always did with new people she tried to see if she could make a psychic link between them. To her joy she was able to. After the initial shock of hearing a voice in her head, the old woman and Kiwi got to know one another as Kagome went on with the plan to her friends.

Lunch was quickly cleaned away. Sango said that she would take care of the dishes. Kiwi and Kagome exited Keade's home and made their way to the God tree. Sesshomaru kept a distance between the women not wanting to disturb the concentration the pair was already gaining with each step.

When they arrived in front of the ancient tree Sesshomaru felt Kagome's power magnify as did Kiwi's own. He watched in tacit wonder as the pair faced one another. Kagome linked her left hand with Kiwi's right. Kiwi nodded once to her companion. Closing their eyes the women placed their remaining hands on the tree at the same time. The intensity of the force of the women in front of him nearly sent him to his knees. He watched in his usual silence not belying his hidden wonder at the scene before him.

The wind picked up, gusting through the enclosed clearing. None of the trio paid it any heed. Kagome and Kiwi's hair swept around them, caressing their cheeks and neck as if asking for them to pay attention to its dance, the kimono sleeves joined the waltz as the wind blew harder. Kiwi began to glow a pale green as Kagome started to glow a vivid white. The priestess reached across time for the one person that she could turn to. She just hoped that her mother was attainable. Kiwi gave her a muted mental nudge to try. Tentatively Kagome began her search for her parent, praying to every Kami there was that she was able to get through.

_Mother…mother can you hear me…_

There was not a hint that her mother heard her. Kagome had to try harder; she needed to speak with her. Determination coursed in her veins like nothing else did. Trying once more, pouring what power she held deep inside her heart to push farther then she had already went. That was when she could see it.

It was as if Kagome had traveled home through the well. There she stood right in front of her house underneath the massive tree. She looked down and saw that she was see through. Feeling a push in the back of her mind was all the urging she needed. With a swift motion Kagome swept over her yard right through the walls of her future home. Checking the kitchen, living room, bedrooms and even the bathroom, none of her family was home.

Sighing she was about to give up until Kiwi persuaded her to travel past the home. With out further goading, Kagome's incorporeal state flew down the shrine steps and into the throng of people. Seeing so many about the streets she surmised it was Sunday. Her mother always worked on Sundays at the hospital to try and make a little more money since the shrine did not always do so good. After all, Souta was a growing boy, and demanded a lot more then Kagome ever did.

The hospital was a good half hour train ride from the local station. Not waiting for Kiwi to tell her to go, Kagome's form jumped into the air just above the crowded street. Making a mad dash that would make an Olympic hero envious, she made her way to her mother, all the while chanting that she was going to make it to the hospital. She was going to give this her all. The baby depended on her, Kikyo depended on her….Inuyasha needed her. There was no going back and no regrets. Gaining even more speed Kagome arrived in record time in front of the place her mother worked at.

Kagome seeped through cement and tiles searching for her mother's wing. She felt weary and Kiwi was also beginning to fade from their shared consciousness. Her form flickered, but she pressed on. Hearing a laugh that warmed Kagome's heart and soul, she traced it back to the very person she was looking for. Rushing over she leapt at her mother wanting to hug her tight, but passed right though her instead. Fighting the urge to break down, she remembered her newest quest. Pressing her invisible hands on her parent's temples, Kagome asked what she needed to know.

_Mama…can you hear me….I need your help!_

A startled look crossed her mother's face. She had the distinct feeling that her daughter was right by her, touching her, and speaking to her. Looking around no one was there. Not risking the chance that this could be something important she excused herself from the conversation with the other nurses and walked around the nearest corner. She began to pretend to fold linens. Kagome watched her go and followed her. Noticing that her mother was busying herself needlessly, Kagome stood to her left and touched her mother's temple once more with her spirit fingers. This time it was her mother that spoke first.

_**I hear and feel you Kagome…I've missed you…**_

_I know Mama…I've missed you too…._

It was hard for both women to hold back the tears of their ghostly reunion. Pushing it aside until her task was done Kagome pressed her mother for information that she needed in order to save the lives of a family that deserved to have this chance. After all, if she couldn't make sure they were happy; subsequently there was no point to being immortal.

_Mama….I need to know what can cause a woman to be violently ill only after one month of pregnancy…_

Kagome watched the thoughtful look cross her parent's face before it was claimed by shock. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and braced for the inevitable questions that she was about to be barraged with.

_**Kagome….is that why you haven't been home in almost three months??!! You know I would have taken care of you no matter what…is it Inuyasha's?**_

_No mother…it's not me…it's...my friend…._

_**Oh…okay then…what are the exact symptoms?**_

Kagome was thankful that her mother dropped the subject and got right to business. She explained everything that Kikyo had been suffering for the last few days. As the listing of ailments went on the look on Kagome's mother's face grew grim in intensity. She knew she was right to assume her mother was the right person to ask. When her mother spoke it was not what she was expecting at all.

_**I'm not sure what that is exactly honey…here let me ask the doctor on duty if he knows….**_

Kagome's mother walked at a brisk pace back towards the nurse's station and went around it with ease. The other employees paid no attention to this thinking it was normal. Kagome followed her mother with the same intensity. When they found the doctor she asked if he had a moment of his time. He nodded his head and gestured to his office next to the exam room he just departed. He sat in a chair in front of his computer while Kagome's mother continued to stand in the door way. She quickly gave the doctor the run down on Kikyo, though that was not the name she gave him.

"I see…I have an idea what it could be, but it is very rare." The doctor stroked his stubbly chin in concentration.

"What could it be Mushikawa-sensei?"

"Negative Rhesus Syndrome. Normally seen at birthing, but in rare cases it can make itself known before hand, which in this case I'd recommend that woman you talked to should come in immediately to begin treatment."

"I'll do that right away Mushikawa-Sensei, but if she does not, what can happen to her and what exactly is Rhesus?"

Kagome's mother was pressing him for as much information she could for her daughter's sake. For which Kagome was glad, she was getting really tired, but knowing she was getting answers hung on as long as possible. She could feel that Kiwi was doing the same. Dr. Mushikawa pressed on undaunted glad to be able to flaunt his prenatal knowledge and help someone else in the process.

"Rhesus or commonly known as Rh, is an antigen in the blood. Everyone either has it or not. Someone with Rh positive blood can't share blood with someone who is Rh negative. The body's immune system sees it as foreign bacteria and will try to cure or rid itself of it. The syndrome occurs when a mother who is Rh negative has a baby that is Rh positive, and their blood mingles. Most often it is more harmful to the baby since it is smaller and very immune deficient in the first wakes of life. It can cause a number of irreversible diseases, and in most extreme cases, the death of the child. If left untreated the mother can be lost as well."

"Thank you very much Mushikawa-Sensei." They bowed to one another and Kagome's mother left the office in a hurry. Kagome followed right on her heels, catching up she placed her hand on her mother's temple.

_Thank you Mama…_

_**Any time dear…now when will you be back through the well to pick up some supplies for your friend and a quick visit?**_

Kagome was at a loss of words, she dropped her fingers from her mother's forehead. Her mother stopped at the same linens table and began to fold more towels waiting for her daughter's reply. Time was of the essence and she had to formulate a lie to take the rest of her shift off to aide her eldest child.

Kagome reached out a number of times with trembling see through fingers towards her mother's temple. Each time she hesitated. How could she tell her that she wasn't coming back? How was she going to react to the news that her daughter was lost to her now five hundred some odd years behind her? Kiwi soothed her and urged to her to come back. The link was failing. Kagome figured it was better that she heard it from her herself, then to sit day after day and year after year wondering what had happened to her. With a resigned sigh, Kagome pressed her tense ghostly appendages to her mother's temple.

_Mama…I'm…I'm not coming back…_

_**What?! Why?!...**_

_Mama…the well has only enough magic for one crossing…Soon it will be all together gone…I leave now I will not be able to save my friend…_

_**I understand Kagome… you have a duty still to do…**_

_Mama…I…I…_

Kagome was on the verge of tears and so was her mother. Kagome fought them back. She wanted to be strong for her mother since she could tell that her mother was failing.

_I love you Mama…I'll miss everyone so much…_

_**I love you too Kagome… we will miss you too…**_

_Goodbye Mama…_

Kagome pulled her fingers away from her mother's forehead, her mother turned towards her as if she knew where she stood all along. Tears streaked down her un-aged angelic face. A smile that was as bright as anything Kagome had seen spread across her features, it made Kagome realize where she got it from. Her mother's parting words broke Kagome's resolve and as she faded away and rushed back towards the God Tree and her once home, they haunted her. In her head they repeated themselves over and over again. They were said aloud and made more potent with the gesture, which just added to its affect.

"_I'm very proud of the woman you have become Kagome. Goodbye my beautiful daughter."_

It took everything Kagome had left in her not to cry. She had to be strong even though the words sung to something deep within her soul. Words that she needed to hear more then anything else. With them she knew that whatever immortality would bring her would not be so bad and the fact that she could and would save Kikyo only attests to the power that her mother had just given her.

Upon reaching the sacred tree Kagome placed her hand on it and closed her eyes. Lost within the darkness she heard the familiar call of Kiwi urging her to return. She smiled to herself. Of course she would return. Like her mother said, she still had a duty to fulfill. Opening her eyes was a chore however.

Kagome didn't feel as tired within the endless blackness, as she felt upon waking. Her sight adjusting to the brightness she discovered that she was lying on the ground amongst the boughs of the sacred tree that linked her time with this one. Kiwi was kneeling next to her and looked just as fatigued that Kagome swore she mirrored. There was a familiar presence near by that made her smirk.

At the tree line to the clearing stood Sesshomaru, waiting for a sign that he could join them. Kagome assumed it was what he was waiting for, but she knew he'd never acknowledge it. Kiwi followed her line of sight and smiled at the lord and then turned back to Kagome. Seems she was also waiting for Kagome to make the next move. Kagome made to sit up and flinched at how sore she was and when she spoke her voice cracked.

"I think I need a drink of water…"she trailed off giving her aching throat a moment to recover. Testing her strength she made to stand up, and nearly fell to her face save for Kiwi and Sesshomaru catching her before she fell and crushed her nose.

"You need water and rest, the ill miko can wait." Sesshomaru's deep baritone lulled some of her ache by replacing it with anger. Before Kagome could retort Kiwi placed a hand on her shoulder.

_**Kagome-sama…we have used too much energy…if what your mother says is true then you need to recover your strength before returning…**_

Kagome only nodded, and gave Sesshomaru a nice pink blush when he lifted her bridal style and headed for the stream. Kiwi barely kept pace. She was winded, but nowhere near as bad as Kagome. She had returned sooner then her future lady, so as had time to gather her reserves. She smiled into her kimono sleeve as she watched Kagome lay her head on Sesshomaru's chest and lightly doze off for the brief journey. It reminded her of when she had her mate and things had not what they had been.

Kagome drank her fill of the refreshing cool clear water. Kiwi did the same. Sesshomaru sat under his usual tree by the lining of brush where the forest met beach. Sesshomaru was curious as to what went on with the two women. It had taken all of his training not to run over and interrupt them when he saw Kagome slump over in the limbs of the ancient oak. Kiwi had also fallen over, but was still conscious. Both the women and the tree had begun to glow the white aura that he had seen Kagome harness many times in the last few days. He had stood transfixed to his spot until Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Now his head swam with questions.

"Tell me what you know." His voice broke the idle chit-chat the two were having by the river's bank.

Kagome nodded and began to tell him everything that went on right up to her waking. Sesshomaru just nodded to all of it. After the explanation, the three of them stood and headed back towards the village. Kagome had never felt better. She went over anatomy 101 in her head as their pace evened out. It would not take long to reach the little hamlet. The sun was already beginning to descend beneath the horizon as they crested beyond the forest's edge.

When the trio was in sight of Keade's hut they could see that Ringoshu was crying with Sango comforting her and Miroku was standing outside waving his arms trying to get their attention. Kagome broke out into a run. Kiwi had disappeared and before Kagome's eyes was already standing in front of her sister and the demon slayer. Miroku was filling her in on what was wrong inside the hut. Sesshomaru was about to pick her up to carry her the rest of the way when Kagome picked up speed. He was going to ask her about that burst of energy later on when they were alone.

Kagome did not even ask what was wrong. She sent a look over her shoulder to Kiwi, and that was all it took for the demoness to know what to do. Kagome hurried inside. Sesshomaru decided to sit this out and took his place upon the roof of the dwelling. He could keep close watch on the antics outside and listen to the ones within. After all, he was only here for Kagome; the others were merely the consequence of his fancy.

Inside Kagome hurried over to Kikyo. The pregnant miko was panting and sweating bullets. Inuyasha was blustering and yelling at everyone from his perch at Kikyo's head. Kagome could understand his snapping and brash behavior, but when he snarled at her when she got close she nearly said the 'S' word right there. She sent him her most fury filled glare that had his ears pinned to his head and him slightly cowering as she continued to approach them. Kagome was not going to take this right now of all things and she was going to let him know it.

"Inuyasha I need you to move aside so I can…" before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha was hollering with his hackles raised.

"No way woman!! I'm staying right here!!"

"Inuyasha…you are in the way…." Kagome inwardly sighed as profanities and insults continued to flow from Inuyasha.

_Oh Inuyasha…you caring fool…time to change tactics…_

"Listen here bonehead!!! If you want me to save her then move it!" Kagome hollered right back. The sentence had the hanyou sputtering in rage and relief.

"How…how can you possibly save her?" Inuyasha wanted to yell it at her, but found the potency lost as he looked at the tired look his best friend gave him.

"Mother told me what is wrong and how to fix it, now please Inuyasha…move aside so I can save her and the child…"

Kagome's voice was soft, but held the edge of demanding Inuyasha knew all too well from the days they used to travel Japan. Without another word Inuyasha moved to the fire pit and watched and waited as his best friend saved his unborn child and the love of his life. Kagome knelt at Kikyo's side and summoned the strength to probe the miko to find what was wrong with her.

The first attempt proved futile. Kagome undid the miko's hakama tie and moved it down some and placed her palm on the lower part of Kikyo's bare belly. Sending out her power she pushed through the other miko's defenses like water and found what she was looking for. There inside her womb was the tear in the placenta the doctor had mentioned might be the reason. Kagome also noticed that the fetus had been turning in the womb as if either in pain or in defense against the onslaught of its mother's immune system.

Kagome noticed that the reason both had survived this long was that Kikyo's own miko powers were trying to save the child from herself. She also noticed that with all the movement the cord was wrapping around the fetus too tightly and would not allow for further correct growth or could pose a problem much like what happened with Kiwi. Finishing with the assessment, she set for the task ahead.

Kagome closed her eyes and drew upon every fiber of strength and power she had. It was time to do her calling in this life. She was going to save both her ex-rival and her child from death and sorrow. She knew that she was also saving her best friend from further grief in this life time which was her wish to begin with. Kagome also realized that Inuyasha had won the bet. There was no way she could leave Kikyo even after she saved her. It might happen again, and might happen to future children. She thought she heard her name being called, but the voices sounded too far away. The last thought she had brought a smile to her face as she fell over unconscious next to a peacefully resting and healed Kikyo.

_You won Inuyasha…I lost even before I began…and I couldn't be happier for both of you…_

AN2: And here we are! Whew!!! Do not worry Day 11 is already in the works! Its very nice having my PC back and now up and running even though I hadt o wipe the hard drive and re-install everything. The disease mentioned has been paraphrased from a few sources, so some of it may not be accurate, but it does exist. I got the idea to use it from an old friend of mine years past that had gone through it and the treatment. its really not fun to watch and I can only guess its not very fun to go through. I hope it added enough realism to the story as I want to establish with it.

And here is where I beg an plead for reviews!! Okay I'll stop now before Lady Fionna bashes my head in...


	13. 5 Card Stud

Day 11

A/N: OMG!! Long time no hear!! For which I am sorry. The last few months have been a whirl wind of traveling around Japan, doing manga contests, and homework….I just hope this chapter isn't a big let down after so long after the last one. Please feel free to let me know honestly.

**Day 11**

_5 Card Stud_

Sesshomaru looked down. Kagome was still unconscious. He knew he was breaking the rules of courtship by having her so near his person without consent, but the circumstances being what they were, he figured she broke the rules first.

Sesshomaru listed reason after reason to himself why Kagome was okay to stay where she was and why he made no gestures to remove her from his vicinity. He tore his gaze from the sleeping miko from the future to the horizon. He watched with growing inner concern as the sun made it-self known by lighting the skyline ever so slightly before making its colorful grand entrance. While watching this never ending cycle between earth and sky, the demon lord thought back to the previous night that lead to his existing situation and inner commotion with himself.

--Flashback--

"Kagome!" a horrified and concerned hanyou yelled from inside Keade's hut for all outside to hear.

Sesshomaru went into action at his half-sibling's outcry. In a gust he was already inside the dwelling before the others had a chance to recover from the shock. Inside he saw Inuyasha shaking Kagome, who was lying beside the other miko, and saying her name over and over again. This unnerved the demon lord to no end. Sesshomaru knew indulging the miko could have consequences, but unconsciousness was not one of the immediate threats he thought of.

As the others made to join Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the hut, the hanyou was already sailing through the open door with a loud profanity filled holler. With gasps, Miroku and Sango were by the hanyou's side asking what happened. Kiwi and Ringoshu were standing in the doorway and moved out of the way as their lord came through the opening with Kagome in his arms and was already past everyone else and in the woods. Kiwi followed Sesshomaru while Ringoshu had stayed behind to comfort and see to everyone else and the other sleeping priestess.

Sesshomaru swept through the forest he had grown to know all to well over the course of a week. Within seconds he was already in his make shift camp when Kiwi came through the brush. Sesshomaru gave her orders to make a fire, and she did so. Sesshomaru carried the still unconscious Kagome in his hold, and sat beneath his usual tree. He placed his miko in a more comfortable position and over saw the fire preparations. After it was done Kiwi tended the flames throughout the night in silent vigil with her lord, both concerned with the future lady of the house of the west.

--End Flashback--

Sesshomaru looked over at Kiwi. She too had not moved the entire night. She had been in constant conversation with her sibling. Seems all were concerned about Kagome. It also was not odd that Inuyasha was the one to warn the others to stay away from his camp. The hanyou after all had a bet to win, as did Sesshomaru, but unlike his half- brother, Inuyasha did not know the content of Sesshomaru's wager with his immortal miko. This was another bonus for he knew that the half-breed did not know about the cost of the wish Kagome had made.

It was that wish that made him remember how selfless Kagome is when it came to her self and others. It was a quandary that he had been going over with himself ever since he decided to court her. It was true that she had power, it was also positive that she was immortal and not quite human. Sesshomaru had to also come to grips with the fact that she was still in some ways human and fallible. Innocence, purity, and out right caring were traits he could never fathom, and now he wanted to be with someone who had them all rolled up into a pretty package. Sesshomaru was not aware that Kagome stirred in his lap, so entrenched in thought was he.

Kagome felt warm and very comfortable. The thought of waking turned her stomach, or was it her pounding head that was doing that? Kagome cringed with the thought of opening her eyes and coming back to the real world. She had dreamed of being home and in her old bed. Memories from the previous day pervaded in her consciousness and did not allow her to wallow in the fantasy for long. She still had to make sure she had finished her duty. Kagome had to make sure that Kikyo and the baby stayed healthy and happy until both grew old and took their last breaths.

Opening her eyes just made her head swim and pound even more. The light seemed to burn her retinas right from her sockets. She gave off a soft moan, which caused the bed or ground to shift underneath her. Kagome gasped as her eyes focused on familiar silver and gold images above her. It took several minutes before her hurt eyes managed to let her know exactly where and whom she was sleeping on.

Sesshomaru was brought from his introspective soul searching when he heard a soft moan in his lap. He adjusted his position so he could get a better look of Kagome as she woke back to awareness. Her eyes were watering from the immediate exposure to the morning light, but otherwise seemed fine. Once her eyes locked with his he was rewarded for his concern with a soft pink blush that crept over her cheeks. He said and did nothing.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She tried to sit up and move, but found her joints stiff. She repressed a moan at the protests of her body's unwillingness to listen to her. She tried once more and failed to remove herself from her make shift bed in the shape of a demon lord. When she looked up at him again she could have sworn she saw a smirk, but just as quickly it was gone. His voice stopped her attempts all together.

"Rest, the ordeal took a great toll out of you." Sesshomaru's tone held no warmth, only demanding. It contradicted the quirk of his lips only moments ago. It befuddled Kagome's still weary mind. She made no further attempts to stand up, but did not lay back down either.

Kiwi brought over a small flask and handed it to Kagome. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome smiled at Kiwi, the demoness did the same, bowed and went back towards the other side of the flickering fire. Kagome put the flask to her lips and felt refreshing water coat her parched tongue and throat. Putting the empty container in her lap, she sighed in contented relief. She was about to ask Kiwi how Kikyo was, but was rudely cut off.

"Leave." Was all Sesshomaru had to say for Kiwi bowed low, stood, and left through the brush before Kagome could get a word in edge wise. She glared up at her current lounge chair. She tried to stand, but the hold he had on her would not budge. Changing tactics, Kagome jabbed weakly at his chest, chastising him.

"That was really rude, how could you say that to her without asking?!" Sesshomaru grabbed the wrist of her offending hand.

"I am her Lord." he growled out the answer to her. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"You still could say it more sincerely." Kagome glared back at him.

Sesshomaru fought to not roll his eyes at her. She had so much to learn about the society she was entering into; otherwise she was going to be eaten alive, literally. Now was not the time for this kind of training. He had to complete his first goal to win her over. Still, looking at her, he just gave a curt nod of his head. He would let her think whatever she wanted of the gesture. He got a small smile for the effort and patted himself on the back mentally.

"Ummm…why _did_ you make Kiwi-chan leave?" Kagome gave him an expectant look.

"This Sesshomaru was denied courtship rights the previous night."

His statement brought a blush to Kagome's cheeks. The reality of being alone with him right this second began to sink in. She grew a little apprehensive, but was shocked to feel excitement as well. Kagome wondered what he had in store for her this time. She was jostled about his lap as he freed a hand from underneath her. She would think about where it actually had been later. With it he reached inside his inner haori. Her eyes drew open vaguely.

Sesshomaru watched with satisfaction at Kagome's reaction as he withdrew her second courting gift. It was a faintly thinner box, but just as small as the last one. Without him asking her anything she held out her left hand. Her curiosity was demanding that she look. He placed it in her palm and watched as she opened the lid. She looked up at Sesshomaru to say something, but words were failing her for once. This gave the demon lord a great deal of pride.

Kagome pulled out a dainty bracelet that would match her hairpins. The links were thin silver, four onyx lotus blossoms with ruby centers dangled from it. She put it on while continuing to stare at it. After a few minutes the light that was flashed in her eyes from the jewels caused her to blink. She regained her sight once more. Kagome turned her gaze up to Sesshomaru and gave him one of the smiles that lit her eyes from deep cinnamon to light honey.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. It is beautiful."

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek lightly allowing the bracelet to glimmer on his moon kissed skin. Sesshomaru felt since they were in private, he would allow himself to openly show affection. He placed his free hand on top of hers on his cheek. He leaned gently into her palm, which brought a little gasp from Kagome. Her lids lowered slightly, so when she blinked her lashes would sweep to her own cheeks. Sesshomaru never knew a coy act would do to his insides as a volcanic eruption would do to a mountainside. Sesshomaru still held her hand as he moved it from his face to place it on his chest. His other arm had snaked around her waist and brought her closer to him.

He leaned towards her, holding her gaze. Sesshomaru's eyes smoldered with an emotion Kagome only dreamed about when she was in love with Inuyasha. She was in disbelief, and finding herself responding to him either way. Her lips were slightly parted as she closed the gap between them. Their mouths were only a mere inch apart. When he spoke to her, she knew that if this continued the courtship would be over, she would want him to fulfill the promises she saw in his eyes.

"There will be better gifts I will give to you besides baubles and trinkets."

Kagome tumbled that sentence over in her mind. There were many prospects with what he said. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh that played on his lips. He was within scant centimeters of claiming her mouth for his own when he heard brush underfoot. Someone was heading towards them. He growled deep within his chest. It brought Kagome to look at him. She was wondering why the kiss never happened and was it something she had done. Standing hurriedly, Sesshomaru set her down on her feet. His arm was not removed from around her. His glare would have set the forest on fire. He thought he should do just that it would placate his mood.

Sango knew it was dangerous to interrupt a demon courtship ritual in progress, but there was a matter that needed to be attended to back at the village. She had purposefully made noise as she walked through the woods to give them warning of her arrival. She did not want to contemplate what would have happened if she had just sprung upon them doing kami knows what.

When she cleared the woods the sight that greeted her nearly made her faint. Sango would have never thought in a thousand years to see Sesshomaru the strongest demon in all of Japan, holding her best friend close to him protectively. It was true she had seen the two of them acting strange with one another over the past week, but to see open affection by someone she regarded as colder then a glacier; well there was a first time for everything.

Sesshomaru sent the demon slayer a look that would have killed if he had the power to do so. Sango stood up straighter as she returned his look. He had to give her credit she had a backbone. Kagome sighed and tried to pull away from him, but his hold on her grew tighter. A slight growl emanated from his throat. Both women froze. Sango took this as a sign to explain her intrusion.

"Forgive my disruption Lord Sesshomaru, but there is a matter in the village that only you seem to rectify." Sango bowed low, turned, and left. She knew that Kagome could calm him down. If anyone could pacify a raging demon it was her best friend.

Kagome stepped a couple of paces from Sesshomaru when his hold wavered after Sango's retreat. She could tell that he was very upset, but there was something going on in the village that needed attention. Sesshomaru relaxed slightly as his mind registered that the other female had left the area. He noticed that Kagome wasn't near to him, as he wanted her to be. Kagome was facing towards where the demon slayer had been, with a concerned look on her face. He knew that their time alone was over. Mentally sighing he stepped to her side.

"Come."

Sesshomaru gently brushed against her side and moved through the foliage separating the beach from the forest with ease. Kagome followed him in silence. She mentally searched out for Kiwi, but to no avail. The acid demon was locked tighter then Fort Knox. She felt it. It was a demonic aura that was familiar yet strange at the same time. An unfamiliar demon was in the village! Kagome was about to make a mad blinded dash for the town, when a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Calm yourself miko."

Kagome only nodded at his words. She was still trying to reach for Kiwi and even Ringoshu, but still getting no response from either. The pair exited the forest and headed towards Keade's home. The new energy was near there. When they exited the forest together, the site that greeted them unsettled Kagome to no end. The village had become a ghost town, whatever or whoever was there had frightened everyone into hiding. Sesshomaru and Kagome picked up pace heading towards the new nuisance.

Inuyasha stood along side Miroku just behind the elderly miko in front of her home. Sango was just behind them seeming to protect the doorway in which Kagome assumed the others lay hidden. The demon slayer was panting heavily, which indicated to the duo that after relaying the message to them she had run the rest of the way back. Kagome went and stood on Inuyasha's opposite side while Sesshomaru went and stood in front of Keade getting the attention of not one demon but five.

Four of the five bowed deeply to Lord Sesshomaru while the fifth only went to one knee. Kagome eyed him warily ready for anything. The lord of the west however, remained stoic as ever even in voice as he spoke down to the troupe before his feet. Kagome caught the glimpse of irritation in his voice, but it was very subtle and she was the only one to really pick it up.

"Urotsu daimyo of the Western border, name your business with this Lord Sesshomaru, and do it quickly." Everyone's jaws just about dropped to the dirt path when the newcomer's name was spoken, save for Inuyasha who probably wasn't paying that much attention at the time the name was said.

_No…it can't be the same man from Kiwi's story…. could it…_

Kagome thought as she began to give the daimyo a once over. The man was still bent on one knee but was looking up at Sesshomaru with a hidden smile. His long black hair was tied at the base of his neck and slid over one shoulder. His bangs cover one eye and were bright yellow in color. His visible eye was the color of dandelions. Movement caught her eyes and she saw that attached to his forehead on either side were antennae. In the middle of his forehead was a dark green shape that was the form of four honeycombs. From this alone she understood that he was a bee demon. When he spoke his voice was harsh and sultry at the same time.

"I have come to ask for forgiveness of the miko Kagome and swear my allegiance to her on behalf of my brethren that went astray. I did not know that the powerful Lord Sesshomaru was to be here as well. I would have made proper announcements in pretense."

"At least you know your mistakes unlike your brother, Ryoji." Sesshomaru baited him wanting to see his reaction to his long deceased sibling's name mentioned from his killer. He was not expecting a smile.

"Indeed I do my Lord. It is also why I am still daimyo of your western border and ruler of the samaiyoshu." The mention of that word made the little crowd gasp. It was the reaction Urotsu wanted. What he was not expecting, nor Lord Sesshomaru, was the bee demon getting smacked across the face really hard. His face met the dirt for a moment. He turned his head back up to see his attacker his one eye grew wide.

Standing above the bee daimyo was a very pissed off Kagome glowing with her white power faintly. Urotsu's entourage cowered in the dirt afraid to move to aide their lord. Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku made to go to Kagome, but Sesshomaru stopped them with a simple raised eyebrow. They waited to see what would happen next.

"Why didn't you come and apologize right after the battle? Why did you aide that monster in hurting so many people?"

Kagome was shaking with her frustration and rage. Sesshomaru just watched to see what she and the daimyo would do. Lord Urotsu got up and put his hands in front of his knees on the ground where he had landed. He paid no attention to the dirt that covered his yellow hakamas. His antennae brushed the soil as well. They wobbled as he spoke.

"It had taken longer to prepare and assess losses and gain information on your whereabouts miko Kagome. For this latest slight against you and yours I give my humblest apologies. I offer you our unrelenting servitude." Kagome was about to say something very damaging and Sesshomaru seeing an opening took it before it was going to be ruined.

"We will take a day to consider your offer Urotsu. As she is my intended your slight is not just with her, but with this Sesshomaru was well." Urotsu's eye grew large and he bowed once more and nodded.

"Name your terms my Lord."

"Be at my castle this time tomorrow. Bring only those in your personal employ. When you consider the gift you need to bring for the occasion, remember that today's situation interrupted a courtship interlude. Now go."

Without another word the five disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A slight humming of wings could be heard on the air. Kagome was still furious. Urotsu had some nerve to show up here. She knew that she should have let him explain things, but her nerves were on edge and the memories of Ringoshu's story along with knowing that they were samaiyoshu didn't help matters. Far as she was concerned they were still part of Naraku. Kagome wanted to whirl in on Sesshomaru and demand answers, but her head began to swim.

Sango noticed her best friend was going pale. She moved like lightening and caught Kagome before she fell over. The motion brought the attention of everyone else. Sesshomaru was about to grab her from Sango, but a soft voice diverted everyone towards Keade's doorway.

"Please bring her inside. She is still not fully recovered from saving me last night."

Kikyo gave everyone a very small smile. Ringoshu helped the still weak priestess back into the hut. Keade nodded her approval. Inuyasha was the first to go inside followed by Miroku. Kagome had come to with the urging of Sango. The demon slayer put her friend's arm over her shoulder and helped her inside with Sesshomaru right behind.

Kagome protested about not taking over Kikyo's futon, but had no say in the matter as everyone in the hut pressured her into doing so. Sulking she slid into the bed. Without another word she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru settled by her head with his back against the wall. With this vantage point he could keep an eye on the doorway for any possible danger.

Everyone went about the usual daily activities. Sango helped Kikyo and Keade with herb picking. Miroku dragged Inuyasha away from following the three women into the forest to go help the village folk with their chores. Sesshomaru called Ringoshu and Kiwi to him after everyone was now gone. He told Kiwi to take Ah-Un back to his castle to prepare for not only Kagome's arrival the next day, but for the returning bee daimyo.

Ringoshu was told to stay with Kikyo and Kagome until their departure in the morning. Kiwi gave her little sister a reassuring grasp on her shoulder and left to do her lord's bidding. With that said Ringoshu left to go keep an eye on Kikyo since she figured Sesshomaru had Kagome covered.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. When lunchtime came around the children were gathered in Keade's home. Whispered conversations were passed back and forth as Kagome continued to slumber with her future husband keeping an eye on her without moving.

Afterwards Kikyo took the dishes to wash in the stream with Ringoshu by her side. Sango left to go train in the meadow some more to relieve her tense muscles with Miroku right behind her. Inuyasaha left shortly after they did to spy on Kikyo and Ringoshu. Keade stayed behind to sort the herbs for drying.

Dusk descended on the peaceful hamlet. Monotony is a welcomed friend for once in everyone's day. Dinner was being prepared much like lunch had. Everybody was gathered once more in Keade's dwelling awaiting the meal. Sesshomaru's attention was split between looking at Kagome and watching the others as they talked amongst themselves. Rin sat next to him silently watching the others with half closed lids, Shippo next to her the same way. They had played with the other kids in the village all day effectively wearing their energy to next to nothing.

Dinner was successfully handed out to everyone including to Sesshomaru who declined the bowl of rice that the demon slayer offered him. The rest of the meal was devoured in peace and slight conversations. The children like before, only got through half their food before falling asleep. Miroku helped Sango put them to bed in her hut. Walking back to Keade's home, they looked up to see a whirlwind heading right for the village. Feeling a bit vexed at the timing, knowing who was coming, they hurried back to give everyone warning. Mainly to Sesshomaru since the encounter was most likely going to involve Kagome.

Their warning was not necessary. Sesshomaru had felt the wolf approaching even before the two rushed into the domicile. He was on his feet and outside in front of the home as the wind stopped to reveal Kouga. Everyone inside including Kikyo joined him, save for Kagome who was still resting. Sesshomaru waited for the wolf to make the first move. He knew of his intentions with Kagome, but Sesshomaru also knew that the immortal miko held no such feelings for him in that regard. Traveling with them against Naraku had given him valuable insight at times.

_He wouldn't dare try anything against this Sesshomaru…then again…_

Sesshomaru was taken from his thoughts when Kouga took a step towards him. He gave the demon wolf prince a growl in response. This threw the ookami for a loop. He wondered what he had already done to deserve such a greeting. He was also very surprised to find Lord Sesshomaru in the village no less. He had plenty of questions for Kagome when he spoke to her. It was Inuyasha that spoke first much to everyone's dismay.

"Get out of here wolf-boy! You can't see Kagome!"

The exclamation even had Sesshomaru's hackles raised. He looked to his half sibling out of the corner of his eye. Kouga growled at the inu hanyou in contempt. Sango and Miroku both put their faces in the hands wishing this were not happening at all. The day was going just fine until now. A loud smack had them all looking in the direction of Kikyo. She had slapped Inuyasha across the face leaving a handprint. Her voice was soft, but firm as she chastised him.

"Since Kagome-san can not put you into the ground it is up to me to put you in your place Inuyasha. This matter does not concern you at the moment."

Sesshomaru had to admit that his half-brother had found a suitable match to his personality when it came to mates. Kouga began to laugh at Inuyasha however not making the scene any better. It also grated on Sesshomaru's nerves that the okami prince was making fun of his blood line no matter how diluted he thought it was.

"Name your business here wolf." Sesshomaru's tone was clipped which ended all laughing and commotion. Straightening his posture, Kouga took another step towards the house.

"I came to see Kagome and start the official courtship with her now that Naraku is dead." Sesshomaru made to comment, but was once again cut off by Inuyasha's big mouth.

"Keh! She's sleeping and she won't be able to court you even if I allowed it!" He crossed his arms over his chest and put on airs forgetting the slap he had already received from his wife.

_HA...too late mangy wolf…Sesshomaru got her first…_

His triumph was short lived as he received a bonk on his head from Miroku's staff. This gave the monk praise filled glances from both Kikyo and Sango. Sesshomaru's attention was still on Kouga. Murder was running through his mind, but knew that Kagome held the wolf in regard as a friend; any harm would result in him losing her. He would not let that happen. There was no other option left, but to tell Kouga that she was indeed already taken in courtship.

"She is already this Sesshomaru's intended. Your efforts are futile."

It was Kouga's turn to have his hackles rise. He was in complete shock. There was no way what he said was true. His Kagome would not stoop as low as to be courted by the inu lord. She was his and damn it that was the way it was going to be. He had to talk to her. Kouga needed to know the truth either way.

"I don't believe you! I want to talk to Kagome!" Kouga growled out.

_I can placate her mood after the loss of one wolf…_

The demon lord fought the urge to rub his temples. He was gaining a migraine, which would not do at all. His attention was still set on Kouga as the wolf charged towards the home. Sesshomaru was going to attack him for his insolence, but a soft gasp told him that his intended was now watching. He couldn't hurt the wolf prince out right, but he could embarrass him nonetheless. Doing something completely against his nature, he did the unthinkable.

Sesshomaru's action caught Kouga off guard. He didn't notice the demon lord's foot sticking out in his path before it was too late. With a wail Kouga tripped face first into the dirt just short of the entrance to Keade's home. A victorious gleam shown in Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked down to the wolf demon sprawled on the ground before his feet. An unfamiliar sound brought everyone's attention away from Kouga's display.

By the doorway next to Kagome stood the other priestess, and Kikyo was the one laughing. Her eyes were on the felled demon on the ground. Kagome looked over to her former rival in shock, but the merriment was contagious. Inuyasha soon followed suit with his mate. Sango and Miroku hid smiles behind their hands looking away. Kagome smiled down at Kouga feeling bad for smiling at what happened. To her relief he smiled back at her. He jumped to his feet and made his way to her. Before Kouga could get too close a growl of warning sounded behind him. This reminded him that he needed to find out if it was true that Sesshomaru was indeed courting her.

"Kagome, are you really being courted by Lord Sesshomaru?" the rejection and disbelief in his voice told wonders to Kagome. She let out a sigh while stepping away from the doorframe a fraction. She faced him with as much seriousness as she could while the laughter died down.

"It is true Kouga. Sesshomaru has been courting me for a week now."

"And you have accepted all of his gifts?" Kouga lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes." Kagome wanted to comfort her friend, but looking at Sesshomaru told her that wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. Not that she had the strength really to protest.

"Guess I was too late again…"his voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry Kouga. We are still friends though, right?" Kouga looked up giving her a bright smile.

"Of course! After all I can't blame you for what happened. I blame mutt-face!" Kagome laughed as the tension in her shoulders left her at the exclamation. It also didn't help that the ranting and raving hanyou beside her was making a hysterical display.

Having enough of the whole exhibit, Sesshomaru nonchalantly walked over to stand next to Kagome. Kagome leaned slightly against him borrowing some of his strength as they both watched Inuyasha and Kouga face off. She was just glad that the strenuous moment was over. Sango, Miroku and Kikyo joined her. Having enough of watching the two spar everyone went inside including Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kouga soon joined them. The okami prince also had to discuss some things with Miroku and Sango.

It was well into the late evening when Kouga decided to head back to his camp. Kagome was actually fully awake, gaining most of her strength back from the much needed rest. Sesshomaru noticing that both Kikyo and Kagome were fine had sent Ringoshu back to his castle to help the preparations for the next day.

Kagome felt restless. Everyone had left to go to their respective homes for sleep. Keade had even retired to her half of her home. She knew Sesshomaru was awake and watching her. She couldn't take it anymore however. She needed to get out of bed and do something. She pulled the covers off of her. Sesshomaru gave her a raised eyebrow, but said nothing. She stood and began to walk towards the door. Walking outside she could feel him moving behind her. Kagome didn't wait nor turn around. She strode towards the edge of the woods and entered enjoying the brisk night air.

Sesshomaru was curious as to what the miko from the future was up to. Her restlessness was almost palatable. He could understand her wanting to get away. It had also been unsettling to him to stay confined within the domicile for so long. His beast was aching to go running and killing. That was when an idea struck him. He caught up the Kagome. His plan continued formulating the farther they walked into the woods. When they reached the river he watched as the last of the fireflies danced around her out stretched hands. The smile that spread across her features caused him to move forward and do what he planned to do.

Kagome was enjoying the night air. It was chilly, but soothing all the same. She saw the fireflies dancing around the brush near the water. A few were dancing along the serene glass like streamreflecting their yellow glow, making the whole night spiritual almost inhuman

_Speaking of inhuman…I wonder what Sesshomaru thinks of this late at night…I wonder if this is what he sees on his travels…and I wonder what he also sees in me…_

That last thought made her turn around to face him. She had to know. It was eating at her. Why all of a sudden had he wanted to court her? Why had he followed her tonight and still not said a word, but look at her intently as if thinking? Sesshomaru was a quandary to which she was still having trouble figuring out. Before she could voice her concerns, he stepped right in front of her and bent down. A small gasp awarded him as he spoke softly into her ear, gripping her shoulders gently as he did so.

"Run with me…"

_What the…run…wha…_

"Huh?" was the only sound she could register after his comment rendered her mind completely void.

Sesshomaru said nothing more. He stepped away from her. The air around him picked up as he started to transform. Kagome shielded her eyes from the gathering winds. Before long it was over. She uncovered her eyes. There before her, stood Sesshomaru in his true canine form. He lowered his head and nudged her. She didn't know what to do. He nudged her again, showing her with his eyes what he wanted. Nodding understanding, Kagome moved next to his right paw. Gripping the very soft white fur firmly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Kagome felt her feet hit set down. She let go of his leg and his paw. Taking a glance around her, she got a view that was breath taking. She saw for miles. Down the length of the river she could see the fireflies dancing off the water and in the bushes. High above the moon shone down and made the earth glow. A gentle breeze blew the leaves of trees making them dance in the light. A smile spread across her features at the serenity and beauty of it all. A small whine like huff was heard beneath her. Kagome remembered then what he had told her. She settled down on the back of his neck.

She still wore a kimono, so she had to sit sideways, but she gripped his fur. Holding on tight they were off and running at an alarming rate. At first Kagome held her eyes closed. She gradually opened them. The world was a semi blur as they ran. The air rushing in her face and whipping her hair was something she never knew she had missed.

_This far better then __any roller coaster__I can think of!_

Sesshomaru could feel her excitement. He was feeling it too. He leaped, ran, leaped, ran, for a very long time. The feel of the earth beneath his paws and the exuberant out cries of joy from his intended making this a night he would never forget. A few hours later they arrived back at the same spot they left on the riverbank. He brought his paw back up and Kagome climbed aboard. Setting her down, she moved back to give him room. Instead he took off into the night. Kagome stood there transfixed. Shrugging it off she waited for him to return. A couple more hours passed before he did.

Sesshomaru came back to the bank to find Kagome still waiting for him. He had transformed back. She had sat down on a rock and was looking out into the water with a look of contemplation. He moved to her silently. Kagome was hoisted from her seat to lean against a very firm chest. She made to make an outcry, but the feel of the fabric made her look up. Amber eyes looked down at her. She settled into his embrace. She did not need to ask where or why he had left. Kagome assumed that he went off to kill something. He normally did that when they had all traveled together to stop Naraku.

Kagome yawned bringing both of them to reality. It was very late, and Kagome should still be resting. Making a quick decision he grabbed her around the waist picking her up bridal style. He sat under his normal tree, placing her in his lap. He had no desire to reside back in the hut in the village. Kagome wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could tryto get as close to his warmth as possible. The chilly night finally caught up to her. Sesshomaru wrapped her in his pelt. Soon her soft inhales of breath soothed him to relax.

Sesshomaru promised himself and Kagome silently that they would do this again in the future. For now he was contented to sit under the stars for the remainder of the night with her in his arms. For once in his long life he wished that time would actually stop. That a moment like this did not end and that the trials of reality did not persuade nor damage moments such as these. He spent the rest of the night in revelry of the night they shared.

A/N 2: R&R Please!! (LS)gets on her knees and begs

(Lady Fiona hits the back of Lady Shard's head, knocking her out, and walks away)


End file.
